What if?
by XxDeadlyBlackRosexX
Summary: Rose Hathaway, trouble-maker and rebel, is more than just the bad reputation. Behind her lies and snarky comments is a secret. When bloody messages and sudden attacks reveal that secret, her friends are put in more danger than they imagined.
1. New Girl

**_Hey Guys, I'm grateful for you giving my FIRST story a shot. So thank-you._**

**_I also wanted to say that I will gradually improve and that your reviews will help with that. So review!_**

**_Now, I introduce to you..._**

_**Chapter one-**_

Breathe, breathe, come on Rose just breathe. I'm seriously sh***ing myself and I have every right to be, I guess. I mean I'm used to it; I change schools all the time. It's just what happens when I get there that worries me.

"Rose! Get out of the car! I'll be ancient before you open the bloody door!"

"Jeez, Mum! Just wait! God!" I groaned out angrily. My mother just ignored me, standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"You ready Kiz?"Dad asked, putting his arm around my shoulders. I nodded. Here I go into _another_ new school.

I jumped out of the car and faced the huge iron gates in front of me. My father went to verify who we were so we would be able to pass on through the wards. Once they thought we weren't crazy strigoi trying to attack the school we walked up to the Academy itself. It was around lunchtime so it was very dark and only because of my vampire senses was I able to see the campus. Since Moroi were very big on tradition, the school has large architecture, high peaks and stone carvings. In fact it resembles a human's university rather than a high school. I found out before I left that the school is split into age 'groups' of sort. Obviously because I'm 17 then I'm in the secondary campus which was built around a large quadrangle decorated with lots of stone paths and enormous trees. Apparently Moroi dorms were separate to dhampir dorms.

Well enough of the visuals. The walk to Kirova's (headmistress) was … interesting. Everyone was eating their lunch and we just _had_ to pass them. As soon as they saw me they all broke out into a whisper. I caught a few things like 'OMG is that Rose Hathaway! I heard she got expelled 10 times!' or 'Do you think she would hook up with me?' or even 'Look its Janine Hathaway! Is that her daughter? REALLY! I didn't even know she had a daughter! Oh God, I hope he's not the father! Isn't he Abe Mazur? She must be pretty badass!' I laughed at that.

We finally arrived at the headmistress's office. I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time in here.

"I have a feeling you'll be spending quite a bit of time in here, Kiz." Dad whispered in my ear. His breath tickled me and I laughed. Sometime we think alike, and I actually find it a bit scary.

But its so special. Especially when most dhampirs don't know their moroi fathers so I'm very lucky.

He released me once we entered and I sat down on a chair near the very back of the room. Here comes the pointles speech.

"Hello Rose, it's wonderful to finally meet you" She held her hand out for me to shake; I looked at it as if it was going to bite me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother giving a disapproving look directed straight to me, so I plastered on a fake smile and shook her hand. She smiled back at me and I cringed, I could tell we weren't going to get along, but then again when do I ever get along with higher authority?

"It's nice to be here." I said, my words laced with heavy sarcasm. The bitch almost dropped her smile, but held it.

"We can't thank you enough for allowing Rose into the school so well, we are _all_ grateful." My mother obviously picked up on my mood because she put heavy emphasis on the word 'all'. After that I zoned out. _Blah Blah Blah Blah_ is all that I heard until I heard my name.

"Yes well we read Rose's records and were pleased with her standards. She will make a fine guardian." Kirova was looking at me when she said that and I felt my lips pull into a small smile. "But we will have to work on her behaviour. I heard she was expelled from three schools already." There goes the smile, it practically flew out the window along with my common sense.

"The only reason I was expelled is because…" I practically shouted, she and the guardians both flinched.

_1 for Rose_

_0 for BITCH_

But I trailed off when I caught Abe's eye and looked back down at the floor.

_1 all._

"Yes Miss Hathaway?" She was smirking! The bloody bitch was smirking!

"She was expelled because her behaviour was wrong and she wishes to learn from it, don't you Rose?" My mother said. I gave her an exasperated look and she winked, at least my mother knew the real reason.

"Very well. Here at Saint Vladimir's Academy we have a tradition, we gather all the senior dhampirs into the gym and you fight. Just so they get to know you a bit." YES! I get to fight! You're going down dhampirs!

"Well Rose looks happy about that!" My father said smiling at me, he knew how passionate I was about becoming a great guardian and he saw the small smile etched onto my face. "We better be going then, goodbye Kiz, have fun. We'll visit soon, okay?" He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay bye mum, bye dad." I got out of the chair to give them a hug.

"Good bye darling, behave and let us know when you want to catch up. Love you." When she said that I grinned. _Me, behave, NEEEVVVEEERR!_

"Sure mum, love you too!" I waved to them as they walked out of the office, and then turned back to the mother bitch herself. "So, when this little showdown thing?"

"Not till later so the guardian here will show you to your room. If I'm correct then your number _513_ and you will have a room to yourself." Yes! I get my own room!

"Thanks, when and where do I meet for the fight?" I can't wait!

"Be in the Gym by 1am, in clothes you can fight in, of course." _No DUH! _"Oh and here's your class schedule. Your parents said they wanted you to be mentored so Guardian Petrov here will be your teacher. You will also be mentored with another student."

"Thank-you Headmistress." With that I made my way to my room, well actually I got a bit lost. I walked around for a bit but this stupid map was so confusing! I walked around a bit more until

"OOMPH!" I ran into a Moroi with long beautiful, blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Hey your new here aren't you?" She seemed nice, better test the waters.

"Its ok, and yeah I am, um… do you think you could show me where my room is?" I laughed nervously and she joined me but hers was more relaxed.

"Of course, come on I'll show you." She officially got the Rose tick!

The girl led me down a number of strange corridors and up a few staircases but eventually we arrived in a long corridor. The _500's_ I realised. Then I remembered that I didn't know her name.

"Thanks, my name's Rose Hathaway, yours is?" She looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered.

"Wow your even prettier than they say you are! And my names Vasilisa Dragomir but my friends call me Lissa." I blushed when she said I was pretty, WAIT! Rose Hathaway does not blush, it was more of a flattered look.

"Well thank you for that compliment. You're pretty good looking yourself!" She grinned widely when I said that. Then she did something that shocked me, she hugged me!

"I can tell we are going to be great friends!" I nodded and patted her back awkwardly. She eventually let go and started to make her back to the way we came waving to me as she went. "If you haven't got any plans you can sit with me at dinner. I'll look for you!" I grinned.

"Okay and thanks!" Now to find that key. I searched through my pockets trying to find the damn key! AHA! There it is, it went into the lock with ease opening it just as easily. The room was pretty plain; it had a double bed and small desk with an old computer. The wardrobe was tiny and I knew I would have trouble fitting all my clothes in it, but I've had worse.

Dumping my suitcase on the floor I jumped onto the bed and fell into a dark dreamless sleep. When I woke up I felt a bit groggy and my hair looked like an elephant farted on it! UGH! As I got out of bed I caught my reflection in the mirror. Yup, my hair was a complete mess, my blood red T-shirt was all crinkled and my eyes looked as if I'd been crying. Had I? I probably had, it's been happening a lot lately; crying in my sleep and not remembering, that is. I had a quick shower, straightened my long dark brown hair; putting it into a high ponytail. I walked over to my suitcase and changed into my workout clothes. They may be for working out but they left little to the imagination. Hugging my curves and bringing out my natural beauty; they made a good first impression.

12:45; good, enough time to find the gym. Locking the door on my way out, I walked down the staircases Lissa took me through this morning. Eventually, I found a huge building with a large sign on it saying _GYM._ Opening the doors I walked in, there were already a lot of students in here and they were forming a large circle. On my left stood Bitch and her guardians, trying to get everyone's attention. After a while they did and she greeted everyone, followed by my introduction during which Kirova gestured for me to go stand with her. I reluctantly obliged and everyone's eyes were glued on me as I made my way up.

"This is Rose," I'm not going to look scared, "and as you know every time a new student comes to our school, we… get you know each other, of sort. You will fight against each other, using all you abilities. Who would like to verse Rose first?" I gave everyone my man-eating grin and nearly all the boys fainted. No one put their hand up, no one, no one, aha! A muscly boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes raised his hand. He looked cocky, probably thinking that I'm a helpless girl that can't beat a toddler, wrong you are buddy!

"I will!" As he said that I made my way to the centre of the circle adding a small, seductive swing to my hips. He also made his way into the circle and smirked at me. Everyone was staring at us, and I found it amusing that he thought he could beat me. "You're going down Hathaway." He whispered, causing everyone to; _OOOOOOOHHHHHH!_

"In your f*cking dreams!"


	2. I swear I'm losing it

**_I know this isn't long, but I felt it was the right time to finish it, when I did. :D  
>Enjoy!<em>**

Chapter 2-

"_In your f*cking dreams!"_

There was a few laughs as I said that and he just smirked, which I returned.

He got into an offensive position which I mimicked. The air held tension and the audience was very quite. We circled for a while untill he seemed to get bored so he threw a punch which I easily dodged, returning it with a kick to the gut; effectively making him stumble. Using that distraction I pinned him and 'staked' him. Everyone seemed to be rather shocked for a short while because the fight had taken all but 10 seconds. I stood up and the crowd burst into applause, still surprised that someone like me could beat someone as bulky as him.

I fought a few more people, a fe of them more difficult then another, before one person in particular caught my attention. His long shoulder length, chocalate bown hair was tied back against his neck, and normally I wasn't attracted to that style, but it seemed to suit this mysterious man. His large muscles fexed as he gracefully walked. I stood a little taller and straighter, so as to not look like a child to this man.

He walked the few steps towards me, smiling. He held his hand out in a buisness like manner. As I went to shake it, and our skin made contact, a shock radiated up from my hand, through my arm. It caused me to shiver slightly.

"Begin." Kirova's voice rang through hall; setting me into guardian mode.

I got into the started stance and he did the same, I slipped my mask on making my face blank. I could already tell that he was going to be difficult to defeat so I was going to need to you my special trick. I blocked out my surroundings and only focused on the guy in front of me. I looked into his eyes, trying to read his next move. About 3 seconds before he did it I realised he was going to throw a punch to my shoulder. He did exactly that but because I had red him, I was able to easily dodge him. The fight when on like this for a while and the crowd was watching intently, almost mesmerised by our deadly dance.

The fight wasn't going very well so I decided to go into the offensive through a kick his stomach. He wasn't expect this sudden change since I had been block his attacks not returning them. I used his stumble to my advantage, pouncing on him, effectively pinning him down. He was a lot stronger than me so it was a struggle but I managed it. He kicked his legs up and kneed my hip making me wince. Stupid guy used this to _his _advantage, flipping us over.

He had my arms pinned over my head and was about to 'stake' me when I spit in his face. That's right I spit on him, _HA!_ Take that! He looked at me strangely and the crowd burst out laughing, his hold had loosened so I flipped us. I was once again on top. Okay that sounds wrong, although… no! Don't think like that. He's not even good looking!

_Your right… he's positively gorgeous…_ a stupid voice in my head said.

_SHUT UP!_ I said to myself….. Great I'm talking to myself. First sign of insanity.

Fortunately for me the little conversation in my head had only taken a few seconds and I quickly recovered, 'staking' in the heart.

My breathing was ragged and I collapsed on top of him, not realising the feeling the closeness of him was causing. He seemed to realise before me because he coughed and I snapped back to reality. I blushed furiously, and this time it was a real blush. The group of novices were clapping madly and there were a few wolf whistles going around. I got up and held my hand out to the sexy man below me, OH GOD! Again with the double meaning; I SWEAR I DIDN"T MEAN IT! _Although….._

**DARN TRAITOR HORMONES!**

He congratulated me and I blushed, again! Bloody hell!

"Well that was an outstanding fight. I do have to remind you though Miss Hathaway that that was a disgusting method of distraction, no matter how effective." Kirova was giving me a disapproving glance while the novices were rolling around on the floor laughing (literally), I even saw a few Guardians trying to hide a smile.

"That's the thing, Headmistress. Doesn't matter about the method as long as it works." I replied with a smirk.

"Yes well… everyone is excused." There was a chorus of YES! And everyone bolted out of the double doors. One guy stayed behind and I realised it was the guy I had just beaten. He walked towards me and I swear one of those heaven light things followed him. I smiled and he smiled back, making my heart flutter. Okay I'm definitely losing it.

"You were great out there. I don't get beaten a lot so I'd be proud if I were you."

"Oh well, thanks" _I think_, I added silently. "I'm-"

"Rose Hathaway, I know." He interrupted me.

"And you are?" I asked him, suddenly very curious. A gust of wind blew his hair into his face and he smiled at me.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov."


	3. Meeting the gang

To say I was shocked was an understatement. He seemed to notice the look on my face because he chuckled.

"You've heard of me?" He asked, tilting his head questionably.

"Heard of you! You're a god!" Sh*t! Please tell me I didn't just say that!

He raised an eyebrow, reminding me of my inability to do that. "What?"

"Nothing!" I said laughing nervously. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably because of the awkward silence. Eventually, we made small talk and he offered to sit with me at dinner, causing a grin to spread on my face, but unfortunately- I told him- I already had plans.

Finally, we said goodbye, heading off in seperate directions. It took me a while to find my room, seeing as I didn't have very good direction skills. Once I did find my room (from pure luck if you ask me!) I started to unpack my large brown suitcase. Unsuprisingly, I gave up.

I walked aimlessly around for a while just taking in the 'sights'. Really, that was just my poor excuse. After a long time I somehow ended up back at my room. I glanced at my clock and it was quarter past five so I sprinted down to the cafeteria which I had walked past on my little 'sightseeing walk'. It was huge and off to the right was the food line so I headed over to there. While I was waiting in the line I search for Lissa, I eventually found her. She was sitting with a few other people on the other side of the cafeteria and she waved to me. I smiled and ordered a burger and chips, then made my way over to her. Sitting with her was a few people I didn't know and… _Dimitri_!

He smiled to me and I grinned back. Lissa stood up to give me a hug and introduced me to the group.

"Guys this is Rose Hathaway, Rose this is Adrian Ivashkov, Mia Rinaldi, Dimitri Belikov and my boyfriend Christian Ozera." They all smiled, but. of course the Adrian guy had to stand up and kiss my hand. I shook my head at him, in an exasperated motion, and I saw Lissa raise an eyebrow. He was pretty good looking and his eyes were a stunning green. When he saw me glancing at his appearance, he smirked and winked.

"Well aren't you a beautiful sight to my suffering eyes." He made no attempt to hide that he was checking me out. I just smirked.

"This is absolutely _all_ you're going to see." They laughed at that and he just smiled saying "For now"

Lissa still had that freaking eyebrow up and it was pissing me off, I could never do that! We talked for a while till a dangerous topic came up.

"So Rose, I've heard of your reputation. Why do you get expelled so often?" It was that girl Mia that asked. Damn her! But as usual the words came easily to my lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" They all groaned with frustration and begged me to answer but I just shook my head. Conversation picked up again and I found out where a few of my classes were but since it was Friday then I didn't have worry just yet. We finished eating and I invited Lissa over.

"Are you sure it's not just so you can make me unpack your things?" I could tell she was half joking.

"Damn you got me." She laughed and we walked to my room. She chuckled when she saw my room and walked over to my suitcase on the bed. I followed and we un packed it which I thanked her for. The rest of the night, well till curfew, we just listened to music, talked and read magazines. The guardians knocked on the door saying for her to leave and we said a quick goodbye and she left. I found myself grinning as I went to sleep that night, but one thing ran through my head, _will they end up like him?_

_Hey every one, I know it's really short but I've been busy. Believe it or not but I'm busy with HOMEWORK, on the HOLIDAYS! It's so annoying._

_ Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. And if you're wondering where Mason and Eddie are then don't worry you'll find out soon enough. And the next few chapters will be longer, but only if you __review!_


	4. Funny feeling

_**I finally updated! Sorry for the delay but I'm so busy lately.**_

_**I'd like to thank **__**myra21**__** for giving me the idea for this chapter.**_

_***Disclaimer***_

_**I do not own Vampire Academy, the wonderful Richelle Mead does!**_

_**Now sit back, grab the popcorn and enjoy!**_

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

OH MY GOD! Aliens are invading earth! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….BEEEEEEEEEPPP….

Oh wait it's my alarm clock. DIE! I mentally screamed as I threw my alarm clock onto the floor. It stopped and I sighed in contentment. I snuggled back under the soft covers. I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed again. Then I cursed because I was awake. I swear I heard that evil alarm clock laughing!

"Shut up! I'll get you tomorrow morning…" I grumbled then realisation flashed through my mind. "Shit… I really am going crazy…" I stared into space for a while then shrugged. I had a quick shower then dressed into my workout clothes. First training here I come. When I was out of the bathroom I looked around for my watch because my alarm clock was pretty stuffed. I eventually found it and looked at the time. Great, I'm late, ALREADY! I groaned and sprinted to the gym, barging through the large doors as I reached it. Alberta stood in the middle of the gym, tapping her foot. I laughed nervously and made my way over to her.

"20 laps, now." I groaned once again and Alberta fought to hide a smirk. I ran out of the gym onto the jogging track and saw a guy up a head. I debated whether to catch up or not, I decided to; just so I could see who it was. Okay and show off…but more the other reason. I pushed myself and caught up after a few seconds, now who is this mysterious guy. Shoulder length brown hair tied back, muscly body and, oh great, don't tell me. Dimitri Belikov. _**(I bet you saw that coming ;D I'm just trying to make it similar to the books.)**_ This is just perfect, I'm gonna be sparing him and then drop dead of awe just because he touched me. Then no one going to know what happened and I'll be put into the history books for lamest death…SHUT UP ROSE! During my little banter Dimitri must have said hi or something so I just replied with the same greeting. I decided to challenge myself and pushed harder. He seemed to notice that and it became a race of sort. We were about a metre from the end so I broke out in a sprint, him doing the same. It was a draw and let me tell you that I was kicking myself; I so _badly_ wanted to beat him!

We lifted some weights and I'm not sure but I think Dimitri was checking me out. I hope so but I doubt it, I heard that he already has a girlfriend but that she's travelling around the world or something. _Damn!_ We sparred for a while then it was over. Alberta had a shift so she asked us to pack up, I swear my heart stopped beating. We put the equipment away and made small conversation on our way back to my room. I was grinning the whole way until we reached my room, we said our goodbyes and I surprised us both by giving him a hug. I let go as quickly as it happened and he looked a bit shocked while I apologised and quickly rushed into my room. I shut the door and leant against it, a weird feeling coursing through my blood. It was almost like I was refilled with something, but I have no idea what it is. Then it struck me, I used feel this when… NO! Stop thinking about him. He's gone. A few tears leaked out when I thought about him. I quickly wiped them away and rummaged through my drawers. I pulled out a black skirt and red and white striped sleeveless top. I put them on along with a long black necklace, red sandals and let my hair loose. It hung in small ringlets and I applied some lip gloss. I looked in my reflection and I have to say that I looked pretty good. No classes today because it's Saturday so I decided to text Lissa saying that everyone should meet me in my room.

_**Okay, but why?**_She replied

_**Just do it.**_ I text back.

I started to move the bed over so we would have more room when the door opened and a whistle rang through the room. I turned around and put my hands on my hips and there stood… you guessed it, Adrian.

"Well Little Dhampir, that's a bloody good view." I'd been pushing the bed so my butt had been in the air when he walked in. I just shook my head and motioned for him to help me when everyone else walked in. I bent my knees this time so I didn't have any fainting men. ;)

I beckoned everyone to sit on the floor and they did.

"What's going on Rose?" It was Lissa who asked and she was sitting on Christians lap. I looked away in an attempt to hide my jealousy and everyone was looking at me curiously, wanting to know what my brilliant mind had come up with.

"What? I can't ask all my friends over to have some fun?" I asked in mock outrage. They all gave me pointed looks and Christian started laughing.

"Are you serious, the Rose Hathaway cannot even think of that without being bored to death?" I, being the responsible adult I am, stuck my tongue out at him.

"I just want to get to know you guys better and have fun so we're playing," I waited a while adding to the suspense when they all just groaned and told me to hurry up. "Fine, fine, jeez, we're playing Truth or Dare!"

_**I'd like to apologise for it being so short but I'm working on my other story and have lots of homework. I know I've already told you this but I really can't help it.**_

_**I'm not very good with truth or dare so I really need some suggestions. The more there are then the longer the next chapter will be.**_

_**Sorry if it sucks and you still haven't found out much about her history but I'm waiting for the right time. I also need some names for Dimitri's girlfriend and it's not Tasha. It has to be a name for a Bitch cause she's meant to be like that. Thanks.**_

_**Again, sorry for the length. **_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX**_


	5. Busted

_**I am so so so sorry about the wait but I had a bit of writers block! Thanks for being patient!**_

_**Let me know what you think! ENJOY…**_

_**Previously on **__**What if?**__**...**_

"_**I just want to get to know you guys better and have fun so we're playing," I waited a while adding to the suspense when they all just groaned and told me to hurry up. "Fine, fine, jeez, we're playing Truth or Dare!"**_

Everyone got a bit excited when I said that. Ha! Well they've got something coming to them.

"I'll go first!" Mia said. "Okay Truth or dare?"

"Easy, dare."

"I dare you to tell us why you were expelled from your old schools." She looked smug that I had to _finally_ answer her.

"Oh wow, so original!" I said sarcastically and she glared at me while the rest of the group was leaning closer into the circle expectantly. "Fine, the first school, I set my room on fire. The second, I didn't go to school for a month and I wasn't sick I just didn't want to go. And the school before this one; I put a kid in hospital. Happy now?" Everyone looked shocked and Mia nodded. I hung my head in shame as everyone decided who would go next.

"Truth or dare?" Adrian asked Christian. My head shot up and I had to hide a smirk. I assumed that Fire ass would take dare. I was right. Adrian put his hand on his chin and started to stroke his invisible beard. I laughed and Lissa chuckled. Finally he came up with a dare and I could practically see the light bulb flash on above his head.

"Okay Christian, I dare you to let the girls give you a makeover of any kind and then ask Ralph out on a date, if he accepts then you actually have to go." We all burst out laughing. Well me, Adrian and Dimitri did, Lissa and Mia were deep in conversation about how they were going to make him look. Christian had turned a deadly pale colour and wasn't blinking. This only made me laugh harder.

Lissa, Mia and I pulled Christian into my bathroom. He still was pale but colour was returning quickly because he was embarrassed. It's going to get a lot worse. I reached for my make-up bag and Mia rushed back to her room to get 'the perfect outfit'. Lissa and I got to work on his make-up and when Mia returned she handed us a wig, a skirt and blouse. I looked at her questionably when she gave me the wig.

"I had this really bad haircut once." She said and shrugged before putting it on Sparky. His face went extremely pale once again and I stifled a laughed which he replied with a glare. The wig looked like real hair and was a platinum blonde in little ringlets. We told him to get changed and we left to go back into my bedroom.

Adrian had lit a cigarette and smoke was wafting around the room. I started coughing and Lissa patted my back while Mia went to open the door and window.

"Put that freaking thing out before you kill yourself and me in the process." He ignored me and I strutted over, taking it off him and throwing it outside then putting it out with my foot.

"Oi! I wasn't finished with that!"

"Too bad." At that moment Christian walked out and we all buckled over with laughter while he scowled. Just imagine this, and you'll crack up too. A guy, not too tall, but not too short, in a pink blouse, hot pink mini skirt and blonde curly wig. Oh yeah and pink sandals.

Yeah, I know funny right! I swear I have tears in my eyes!

Christian walked out the front door and still none of us had realised he had gone because we were all rolling around laughing. It was Lissa who alerted us to what was going on, with an ear piercing whistle. China could have heard it! We all 'woke up' and Mia had a camera in hand.

We raced out the door to catch up to Christian. Strangely enough we couldn't find him, sneaky bastard. We all split up, either with a phone or camera each in case we found him. I headed over to the boys dorms because it was the most obvious choice for Ralph to be. Searching around I couldn't find neither Christian, nor Ralph. All was saved when about five minutes later I got a text from Dimitri saying he'd found both of them near the pool. I raced there in record time, Alberta would be proud.

What I found was absolutely _**HILARIOUS!**_ Christian was in the pool, splashing around and his make- up was running down his face. Obviously Ralph had pushed him in when Christian asked him out. Dimitri stood at the edge of the pool taking photos and sending texts while Christian tried to get him wet. The other guys weren't too far behind me and immediately started cracking up. Lissa was in control of herself and went to help Christian out of the pool when he pulled her in.

She squealed so loud I could have gone deaf within a matter of seconds. Once again tears were in my eyes, but what I wasn't expecting was someone to push _**me**_ in! The cool water surrounded me and I decided to play a little trick. Christian and Lissa had already gotten out and now everyone was laughing at me! I forced myself down to the bottom of the pool and then relaxed completely, making my body rise to the surface, my front half still under water while my back was out of the water.

Mia screamed and silence fell around the pool. I quickly stood up in the pool and pushed my wet hair out of my eyes. I started laughing and everyone gave me glares, which I returned with an innocent smile. I jumped out of the pool and everyone looked rather scared, I smiled once again and opened my arms.

I noticed that Mia, Adrian and Dimitri were the only ones that weren't wet. I opened my arms.

"I want a hug!" Adrian grinned widely and stepped forward while Mia hid behind Dimitri.

"Sure thing, Little Dhampir!" I grinned and he made his way towards me but I stepped out of the way and pushed him into the pool. I smirked and turned to Dimitri who still had a Moroi hiding behind him. I opened my arms again,

"You don't want Mia to get hurt, do you? I mean, it is after all your job to protect Moroi. So sacrifice yourself and let her run." While I said this I winked at Christian, he got the message. Dimitri scowled and ran forward and jumped into the pool. Mia tried to make a run for it but Christian grabbed her and threw her into the pool before jumping in after her. I turned to Lissa, she shrugged and followed Christian, I was straight after her. We swam around for a few moments when I heard someone behind me, I turned around but no one was there.

Suddenly I was pulled under the water by my feet. I splashed around and tried to scream but it was muffled by the water. Obviously.

Dimitri's gorgeous face appeared before me and is lips held a smirk. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from those perfect lips… SHUT IT ROSE! I quickly looked up at his eyes before swimming u to the surface. Everyone was laughing. That is until a high pitched voice screeched,

"What the _hell_ is going on here!"

Busted…


	6. The finger

_**A/N: No offence to anyone with the name Angie. I just picked a random name and it's nothing personal. :D**_

_**Previously on What if?….**_

_**Everyone was laughing. That is until a high pitched voice screeched,**_

"_**What the hell is going on here!"**_

_**Busted…**_

"I mean I go away for a _month _and you've already replaced me! I'm heartbroken; I never thought you would do this, especially you Dimitri!"

What?

Dimitri quickly pulled himself out of the pool and brushed himself down, as if he would magically dry. The girl that had spoken was standing at the edge of the pool and was giving a glare, pointed at me. I also pulled myself out of the pool and walked towards her. I quickly took in her features; her red hair was cut in a bob but looked like it was styled by a professional. And don't get me started on her clothes, I bet they were specifically made for her, it looked like it.

I extended my hand and said, "Hi my name's Rose. Nice to meet you." Let me tell you, a lie detector would be able to pick up that lie from the other side of the country.

She pointedly ignored it and turned towards Lissa who was struggling to get out of the pool.

"You are my best friend, Lissa, I would have thought that you would knock some sense into Dimitri. I guess not." She looked at the ground but I could practically hear the lie detector going off at her 'sadness'.

"We didn't replace you, we just made a new friend, and you'll like her if you get to know her." Lissa said but the girl just snorted. It was a _very_ unattractive noise.

But suddenly something clicked, this was Dimitri's girlfriend; Angie or something. As soon as I realised that something boiled within me, and I didn't like it. What shocked me the most is that she is dhampir.

"No way am I associating myself with that bloodwhore. She just screams cheap." She said to Liss, but was looking at me.

"Oh… so your one of those girls… right, well, if you don't want a concussion, then I suggest you shut your trap." I exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice. In my peripheral vision I could see Lissa slapping her forehead with her palm and shaking her head in exasperation. I ignored her and smiled my man eating smile; she didn't seem to like this.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You have no right! I haven't done anything to you!" She smirked at me and I let out a harsh, humourless laugh.

"Oh get a life, do you think I care what you think? Newsflash dal, I don't, so get over yourself." Everyone had their mouth wide open and the bitch just scowled. I turned around and walked away from her, but quickly spun back around and gripped the hand that was about to pull my hair. Pulling her up closer so my face was right in front of hers I said "You have no idea who you're dealing with," In a low menacing tone and she winced.

I then strutted off but in the corner of my eye I saw the headmistress, her face was beat red when she saw the mess we'd made. "What happened here? Miss Hathaway don't you think you're going anywhere!"

But, me being me, I just continued walking and gave her the finger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know it's really short but please forgive me. I've been sick all day and this is the best I could do, considering.<strong>_

_**Thank-you to all my reviewers! And readers! I love you all! Xoxox**_

_**Press the button! It's waaaaiiiting! :D**_

_**Let me know what you think! Good/bad?**_


	7. Hello mother

_**That's for the review! I would love more though!**_

_**More reviews = happy me**_

_**Happy me = Quicker Updates!**_

_**Sit back and enjoy! :D**_

_**Previously on What if?...**_

_**I then strutted off but in the corner of my eye I saw the headmistress, her face was beat red when she saw the mess we'd made. "What happened here? Miss Hathaway don't you think you're going anywhere!" **_

_**But, me being me, I just continued walking and gave her the finger.**_

*2 weeks later*

My group and I were sitting at the lunch table, sadly, so was Angie. And let me tell you, if looks could kill, I'd be long gone. I was seated on the left of Dimitri, while she was opposite him. I have absolutely no idea what the hell is up with her, but what she did next pissed me off.

A pair of legs suddenly started rubbing up and done my own, and the bitch was giving Dimitri the 'sexiest' look she could make. It made me want to vomit.

"Angie, could you please keep the frigging hell away from legs, I'm sorry, but I don't play for that team." I said. Everyone gave me a confused glance, hers was particularly funny. I felt it would be better to show her what I meant, so I behaved appropriately, by kicking her; really, really hard.

She shrieked and everyone tried their hardest not to laugh. Even a few people on other tables were laughing because they saw the whole thing. Once Angie finished making the death defying noise, she slipped in some fake tears. Dimitri sighed.

"Rose, that was very inappropriate. Why did you do it?" He went over to his girlfriend (mental sigh) and started to rub her back. I rearranged my features so that they looked innocent and spoke in my most angelic voice,

"I was just trying to get my point across that I have a vagina." Everything went silent and I tilted my head a bit, suddenly the whole cafeteria burst into laughter and I smiled. Angie had turned a tomato red colour while amusement shone in Dimitri's features.

A voice spoke from the crowd of students, eating their lunch. "I certainly didn't get the point, maybe you'll have to prove it to me." Jesse Zeklos. When I first met him I thought he was sex on legs, but then he hit on me, and I hit him.

"Oh really, well just tell me one thing first, does everyone you talk to imagine duct tape on your mouth or is that just me?" I replied with a smirk. Snickers were heard from throughout the cafeteria.

He was on the other side of the large room but started to make his way over to me.

"Oh come on Rose, you know you want me, it practically radiates off you." I stood from my chair and took a few steps closer to him. We stood about 12 steps apart.

"Any connection between your reality and mine was demolished when I looked at you." I said but it was a complete lie.

"Buuuuuurrrrnnn" ran through the area as people watched the entertainment. Footsteps could be heard coming closer into the cafeteria but no one paid any attention.

"He walked closer towards me and rested his hand on my cheek, I smirked.

"Do you want a repeat of last time?" I exclaimed. The atmosphere changed to confusion as no one had heard of the little event. He paled slightly but I think his ego was way too large because he just started leaning in. I heard a sharp intake of oxygen from the 'audience' and a growl sounding from behind me, where the gang sat.

Jesse's face was inches from mine when I kicked him, in the golden spot. He groaned and dropped to his knees, I bent down on one knee and put my face next to his.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, your just _a bit _out of my league." I then punched him right in the eye and was about to criticise him more but was interrupted.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! What are you doing to that young man!" A voice screamed. Without looking away from Jesse I stood up and said,

"Hello mother."

_**It's short again, I know. But I'm hoping the quick update makes up for it. **_

_**Let me know what you think! All criticism accepted. Suggestions too. **_

_**REVIEW! xxx**_


	8. Who's that?

_**Hey everybody! I made this chapter longer, just for my wonderful readers!**_

_**Thank-you sooo much for the reviews! I loved them! **_

_**Your such great readers! **_

_**I know your all busting for information and be patient it will come :D (laughs evilly)**_

_**So, grab the popcorn, get comfy and read this chapter I whipped up just for you!**_

_**Previously on What if?...**_

"_Hello mother."_

The cafeteria was dead silent and my mother dearest's head was about to explode. God I hope not, that would be a bit embarrassing.

"Well, isn't this a great way to catch up after not seeing each other for _2 weeks_."

Oh wow such a long time…

"Get outside right now." Janine said. I turned to face her before walking back to my original table. I sat down and responded by saying, "I'm eating." Unfortunately this just pissed her off more.

"I'm giving you to the count of five. 1, 2, 3-"I cut her off (and the snickers of the crowd.)

"4, 5, oh look I'm still here." I said sarcastically. And resumed eating, until a firm hand wound its way around my hair and started pulling. My blasted mother was pulling my hair! "OW, OW, OW, OW, OOOOOWWW!" Angie was looking particularly smug. I glared at her. My mum pulled me through the double doors and immediately started yelling at me.

"Mum! Why did you do that!" I complained. She made a face, as if it was obvious.

"What do you think? You don't need any more attention, yet you keep drawing it to yourself."

"What the fuck do you think you just did? I'm never going to live this down!" Realisation crossed her face and I shook my head. "Whatever, I'll catch up with you later. Meet me in my Room at 6." With that I walked back into the cafeteria and told everyone to piss off, that seemed to snap them out of it and they quit staring at me. I once again, resumed my seat and began eating, the gang were still staring but when I looked up, they began eating. My food was cold and I couldn't stand the staring anyway, so I stood and threw my food in the bin before walking back to my room. Just as I reached the door; an announcement ran over the PA system (speakers). It was Kirova.

"Can all senior novices please report to the gym immediately. No details until you arrive." Oh just my luck! Now I have to go and see Dimitri after what happened during lunch. Crap.

I scurried down to the gym, pointedly ignoring the obvious stares of passers-by. Opening the doors, I braced myself for one hundred eyes to turn in my direction, but it seems like they were too fixated on the headmistress. I walked to the back of the crowd; no one seemed to notice my presence.

"I'd like to thank-you all for coming, I know that this is disrupting your class time," A 'Whoop' erupted from the group of novices and we all burst out laughing "Thank-you Richard. Now onto business, a new student has arrived at the Academy, let's test his fighting skills." A buzz erupted from the crowd, I was the last new student, and for new novices to come this often, well, apparently it wasn't very common. Kirova continued, "He should be here very soon."

As if on cue the doors burst open and a novice ran in, his dark hair stood out the most. Then it hit me, I know who he is but it's just a bit out of reach. The headmistress began to introduce him.

"Aha, here he is, students this is-"

"Eddie Castile." A voice spoke above the crowd, it was mine. The group of students split down the middle, making a walkway of sort. I walked down it and I came into view.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _the_ Rose Hathaway. How are you?" He smirked. I laughed and ran into his awaiting arms, when I was in them he spun me around a few times. Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground, he let go. Everyone was watching intently, taking in every detail, I could practically hear the rumours starting.

Our little reunion was interrupted by the mother bitch, I walked back into the crowd and everyone started asking how I knew him. I didn't tell them but the flashbacks were fogging my mind. I could feel his lips on mine **( A/N: Not Eddie)**, the way he always listened but sadly I could also still here his screams, hear his footsteps coming back into the room; to save me.

I pushed those images out of my mind and focused on the fight occurring at this moment. Oh my god. How cliché. The guy that is fighting Eddie at the moment is the same person that first fought me. I see his ego hasn't deflated. In the corner of my eye I saw Angie talking to Dimitri but he was _politely_ telling her to shove it. When I looked back on the fight, Eddie had the guy, I think his name was John or something, in a headlock and proclaimed him 'dead'. He fought a few more people before Dimitri stepped into the little circle we had formed. He looked as god-like as ever. His hair tied at the nape of his neck and his guardian mask firmly in place. His loose top and jeans made him look like something you see in a magazine, of hotness-ness-ness. Almost every girl dribbled. Me included.

An evil idea crossed my mind. _I'm such a genius,_ I thought smugly. On my left, stood Angie watching her boyfriend with adoration. Disgust poured into me, or at least I think that's what it was. I mentally slapped myself when Dimitri announced Eddie as 'dead'. He is so hot, sexy, smart, bad-ass… this is not good. NOT EVER AGAIN ROSE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR DARN HEAD!

"Who's next?" Asked Kirova. Time to put my plan into action.

"Angie, its her turn!" I called above the noise of the crowd. Everything went silent and Angie gave me a glare that could match my own. Of course mine is better, I'm always better. Mental smirk.

She wasn't moving so someone pushed her forward. Her eyes locked with Eddies and she shivered. Scaredy cat. I can't stress this enough, the fight sucked. I mean full dog shit, step in it then accidently get it on your face; sucked. She 'died' within 6 seconds, but she didn't seem to mind.

Two more people fought Eddie and they both lost. Kirova called an end to the fights, but then I stepped forward. She stopped mid-sentence, and nodded. God, she already knew me so well. All those detentions paid off (pool incident, it was still talked about).

"Let's do this, bro." He smirked and got into the fighting stance. We'd been trained together for two years, so we knew each other's moves.

"Bring it on sis, let's see what you've been up to all these years." I smiled and cleared my brain, got into the defensive stance. He struck his fist out at me, I saw it coming. I dodged and roundhouse kicked him, he blocked and threw another punch, which I blocked. It went on like this for a while until he left his chest wide open, as he attempted to block a punch. I knew he would do exactly that.

I 'staked' him and novices and guardians alike broke into applause. I went in for the hug and every one 'awwwwww' ed. If that makes sense. He patted my back and complemented me.

Unfortunately the little celebration was halted when a scream rang through the gym. It came from the courtyard. It also came from Vasilisa Dragomir.


	9. My past holds horrors

_**Hey my beautiful readers! Thank-you so much for the reviews I loved reading them all!**_

_**Previously on What if?...**_

_**Unfortunately the little celebration was halted when a scream rang through the gym. It came from the courtyard. It also came from Vasilisa Dragomir.**_

Without a second glance I ran out of the gym to, you guessed it, the courtyard. I ran past no one because they were all watching the scene before them. I could faintly hear a few people following, probably guardians.

I skidded to a halt and took in the crowd before me. I could hear a few groans and I pushed the people to get a clear view. Lissa stood to the right of the circle and was balling her eyes out and yelling at to Moroi. Christian and Adrian. They were on the ground wrestling, punching, hitting and whatever else you can think of. I rushed to Lissa's side and immediately took her in my arms, she snuggled closer and her sobs to into sniffles. I then pulled the two idiots apart and made them stand up.

"What the hell is going on here!" I asked, rather loudly.

"That's what I would like to know." It was Alberta. She came closer and as I turned back to face the boys and fist connected with my nose. Gasps were heard and I quickly released them both.

"Wow, Christian. For a Moroi you sure can pack a punch." I mumbled but he didn't hear me because he was punching and kicking Adrian. The guardians pulled them apart as I went back to Lissa's side. Her crying had subsided and she was now fuming. She took one look at me and stormed off, not being able to control her emotions.

I didn't know what to do so I just motioned to Alberta that I was going after Lissa and she gave a sharp nod. I started running and someone caught up with me. His smell over whelmed and I knew it instantly.

"I'm coming with you." Dimitri said.

"Obviously." I replied with my Hathaway snark.

He chuckled and the sound embraced me, like a silk blanket. I sped up a bit but stopped abruptly. Dimitri wasn't expecting this, and he fell on top of me. I groaned when my shoulder made contact with the ground, and the extra weight didn't exactly help.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Dimitri said, standing up in a flash. It didn't stop me from feeling the spark though.

I also stood up. "I realised that I don't know where Lissa went." I rubbed my shoulder. "Oh and don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I grumbled.

He took off running and I quickly followed muttering to myself. He went to turn right, down a narrow hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked, catching up to him. Without looking at me he responded.

"To her room. " I shook my head and came to a halt, slowly this time.

"She won't go there."

"How do you know? Where else would she go?" He asked in a tone that was pissing me off.

"The garden." I stated simply before tearing off in the opposite direction. Lissa took me there once, when I was stressing out, personal reasons.

_*flashback*_

"_Liss, really. I'm fine." I said. I was siiting on my bed, Lissa was sitting opposite me. I'd been hyperventilating. Thinking about __him__ always did that to me. _

"_Obviously not, do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly._

"_No!" I answered a bit too quickly, I sighed. "No thank-you Liss, at least not right now anyway." I stated quietly, so as not to make her suspicious._

"_Okay then. But I want to show you something. Follow me." Without my reply she walked out the door. I groaned and stood up before scurrying after her. We walked for about 5 minutes until we reached a garden. It looked rather private and sentimental, I didn't want to disturb it up with my messed up life._

_Lissa beckoned me forward and I hesitantly opened the little vintage gate in front of me. It went about mid-thigh and was old and rusty; it fit perfectly with the garden. A field of grass was laid before me and a large bench sat right in the middle. Flowers coloured the garden and each of them more beautiful than the last. I was speechless; the word 'beautiful' was an understatement. _

"_It's gorgeous isn't it." It wasn't a question because there was no denying that simple fact. "I had it built when my parents and brother died. I needed a place to come to, to relax and get away from reality. I had that gate put in to block out stress. As crazy as it may seem." I nodded in understanding._

"_The flowers are beautiful." I stated simply, caressing a red rose. I was never really fond of roses, it's just to cliché. But this one was amazing, its deep red colour stood out amongst most other. "Do you grow them yourself?" I asked curiously._

_Lissa giggled and nodded. She came to stand next to me and dug into rose bush, eventually pulling out a dead flower. Asking me to hold it, she placed her hands over it and closed her eyes in concentration. The flower began to bloom and I watched in amusement._

"_Spirit." I said and she once again, nodded._

"_How did you know? Most people haven't heard of it." She questioned. I went to sit on the bench. _

"_My past has many horrors… but it also taught me lots things. Things others don't know."_

_*end of flashback*_

I could still remember the smell of the garden. The sound of birds chirping. Thinking of this made my pace quicken.

I was expecting to see the trees rustling in the breeze, new flowers in mid bloom, and Lissa sitting there admiring it all. But no.

What saw scared the hell out of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooooohhhh! What do you think Rose saw? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>_

_**Sorry for the short chappie...**_

_**And thank-you for all the reviews! I loved each and every one of them! They inspire me and make me write faster, so keep em comin'.**_

_**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX**_


	10. Missing him

_**Hello everyone, thank-you soooo much for the wonderful reviews! I love you all!**_

_**And I'm so sorry for the wait, I went on holiday and…yeah…**_

_**So… on with the chapter!**_

_**Previously on What if?...**_

_I was expecting to see the trees rustling in the breeze, new flowers in mid bloom, and Lissa sitting there admiring it all. But no._

_What saw scared the hell out of me._

Before me was the garden, yes. But there Lissa was, you could practically see darkness surrounding her. Her face was dark and rather frightening. She stood in front of the lily bush, her hands outstretched. I expected to see her healing the flowers but instead, she was killing them. Fresh tears flowed down her face as each flower turned grey and shrivelled up, before falling onto the grass. As each lily fell onto the garden floor, the grass would turn greyer and darker. Despite the warm night I found my self shivering. The wind blew into Lissa's hair, brushing it over her shoulders.

Her eyelids fluttered closed and her body plummeted to the earth.

"LISS!" I shouted and ran over to her, barely catching her before she hit her head. Dimitri came up behind me and picked her up bridal style, concern written on his face. I clutched her hands tightly as we ran, rubbing small calming circles on her palm.

"Rose…" she muttered and I demanded that we speed up. I ran ahead and called the doctor. She came into the reception just as Dimitri burst through the doors. Gasps were heard throughout the room and the doctor directed Dimitri into one of the rooms. I went to go with him but one of the nurses stepped In front of me about to tell me I couldn't go in but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare tell me she has to be alone." I said it in my most menacing voice before pushing her out of the way and entering the room. Dimitri was pacing the room and when I entered the room he rushed over to me and for some strange reason my heartbeat sped up.

"I need to go Rose, I'm sorry. I have a date with Angie." I scowled.

"That's more important than your friend fainting?" I shouted and he flinched. "I knew you were low but this is as bad as it gets…fine, leave then. I'll stay, not that I wasn't going to anyway." I left Dimitri standing there and sat on the chair by the bed. "At least call Christian, if he's going to be a man and fess up to what he did, then he should be here to tell Liss when she wakes up. I hope your girlfriend can keep her legs shut long enough for you to do that small favour." I sneered.

"How dare you, Rose! You know nothing about my relationship with Angie! It's not like you know anything about love, you're too much of a bitch to feel it!" He shouted. By now I was standing up and my vision was blurry from both rage and tears. I took a few steps toward him.

"You know absolutely nothing of my past! I've been through lots of heartbreaks and had loved ones torn from my life! I hate people like you! The ones with a normal life! Get out!" I screamed at him, tears marking my face. Lissa stirred in her sleep but didn't wake.

"Roza, I'm so sorry…I-I don't know what I was-" I interrupted him again.

"I don't care! Leave!" He nodded sadly and turned to leave as I returned to my seat.

About an hour later Lissa woke up. I had been sitting there crying silently. She shuffled around before opening her eyes. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and sat up straight. She tried to sit up but I gently pushed on her shoulders to lay her back down, telling her she needs to rest. She nodded and fell back asleep mumbling Christian's name. I groaned and pulled out my phone, dialling his number. It rang a few times before going dead. That's strange. He must still be getting told off by bitch face.

I wonder what that brawl with Adrian was about? I decided to dial Adrian's number and he answered.

"_Ivashkov" He stated_

"_Hathaway here. Now c'mon seriously want to know what happened with you two dickheads". I said in an obviously pissed off voice._

"_My dick is nowhere near my head little dhampir, and I don't like Christian that way. You know that." He said in an amused voice, I sighed._

"_You don't want to make me mad, Adrian. Not after the-", I cut off, he doesn't need to know. I'd already told Dimitri to much, Adrian didn't need to know._

"_After what? Rose tell me!" He demanded. I shook my head furiously even though he couldn't see, more to tell myself not to spill then to deny telling him."You have to tell me. Don't leave me hanging."_

"_Don't be ridiculous I do it all the time. Now tell me why you were fighting with Christian!" I practically shouted the last bit. Lissa shuffled around in her bed and I eyed her carefully. I lowered my voice and continued. "Or I'm hanging up."_

"_Ask him yourself, it's his fault anyway." He said before hanging up._

I groaned and threw my phone on the bed. Why does life have to be so complicated!

There was a soft knock on the door and I told whoever it was to come in. Dimitri entered and I instantly sighed. Like I need this. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up. Dimitri's hand twitched and I rose my eyebrows, he didn't seem to notice.

"What, had your fun? That was pretty fast. Just a quicky, eh?" I said with a sneer. He sighed.

"Don't start something, Rose. I came here to apologise-"

"For what? I'm the bitch, remember?" I said in a quiet voice.

"No I was out of line. I don't know anything about your past, I shouldn't make assumptions."

"No you shouldn't." I stated. He came to sit in the seat next to me and the atmosphere was comfortable. A few minutes later he spoke again.

"I would like to know more about you." I shivered, if he knew, if I told him, then he would regret ever asking.

Luckily I was saved by Lissa waking up. I looked at the clock on the wall and cursed, it was quarter past six. I was supposed to meet my parents 15 minutes ago.

Lissa yawned and I smiled. She looked better; she wasn't as pale as before. She smiled back and I told her I had to go. She told me she was thankful for me staying and I gave her a quick hug.

"Hypocrite", Dimitri muttered

"Asshole," I muttered back, before walking out into the fresh air. I took a deep breath in and out before running to my room. As usual I was ambushed with questions of my whereabouts.

"Calm down, I was at the infirmary-"

"Why the hell were you at the infirmary!" My dad cut in, he stood up from my bed which he was previously occupying and started walking towards me. "What happened, did-"

"No dad, I'm fine. It was nothing like that! Lissa used to much spirit and fainted." I sat down on my desk chair and took another deep breath. Abe resumed his seat on my bed.

"Is Vasilisa a spirit user?" My mum asked, coming out from the bathroom.

"It's Lissa, and yes she is." Janine sat down next to my father and I continued on. "Eddie goes to this school now."

"What! What is doing all the way over here?" My dad shouted. I flinched, even though I'm his daughter he still looked pretty scary.

"How am I supposed to know?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"He could tell what happened with Mason-" I flinched again, but not because of his tone, but the name he said.

"He won't, not if I ask him not to. He'll do anything for his best friend's girlfriend."

The room turned awkward. I told my parents I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"We understand love. We'll see you tomorrow." My mum said kiss my cheek and walking out. My dad kissed my forehead and followed her. I slipped into bed, not even bothering to get changed.

That night, I fell asleep, crying and missing my Mason.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the mistakes, I'm tired from Jetlag. <em>**  
><strong><em>You finally found out who the misterious guy was! Pretty obvious though...<em>**

**_Anyway, remember to review or Rose will be very mad!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. Poster

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey, I loved the reviews I got! What I would love even more though was if you added some suggestions because even if I don't use I still really appreciate them!  
>I also really want to know what you like and don't like about my story, so I can improve it. Please take the time to review it because they are so helpful! Thank-you.<strong>_

_**Now, enough of my yabbering… on with the story! **_

_**Previously…**_

_That night, I fell asleep, crying and missing my Mason._

The next morning, I went to the doctor's to collect Lissa. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy but stylish bun; and she was wearing blue jeggings and a red blouse. Whereas I was wearing black leggings and a purple jacket, my hair pulled back into a tight ponytail; having come straight from training, I hadn't had the time to look as good as Lissa. My mood deflated a bit when I thought about how pretty she was but shook it off, I was pretty in my own way.

"Hey Liss, don't you look nice today!" I commented linking her arm through mine, she laughed and I grinned widely. She's feeling better. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked, It was Friday but we had the day off. Kirova gave it to Lissa because of what happened to her last night…cough… but Lissa didn't want to be alone, hence my day off. I suggested she choose Christian but she wanted some girl time, not to mention Liss was still mad at him.

"I don't know, I was thinking we should go shopping!" She stated. I thought it was funny how she said 'I don't know' but then said exactly what she wanted to do. Funny.

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" I trailed off.

"Oh okay…"

"No…no, we'll go…but… I know! Let's go later today, when the sun's up?" I asked but she moaned, obviously not wanting to wait that long. "Okay, how about this, we wait till the end of school and then, with the rest of the gang, we go?" I shut my eyes, hoping she doesn't get pissed.

"Okay." She started skipping, pulling me with her. My eyes snapped open and went wide. Thank God she didn't explode. After a while of being dragged by a skipping lunatic, I realised exactly where we were headed.

"No," I said coming to a halt. "No way."

"Come on Rose, it's the only way we'll be able to go shopping! You have to… for me." I sighed, that bitch! She knew I would do anything for her!

"Humph. Fine." I said, but the feeling of dread was over coming me. As we approached the door I shivered, horrible memories. I reached out to turn the handle, trying to ignore the door frame on fire and the little devils running around, laughing at me.

I turned the knob and entered Kirova's office.

"- yes, put the posters up-," She stopped mid-sentence when we walked in but kept on talking "yep, yep. Good." She slammed the phone down and I resisted the urge to flinch. "Now what have you done Rose." _She_ said to me in a bored tone. What the Fuck? I didn't do anything! But if she's not careful I might! This is what I told her. "Watch your language, Miss Hathaway!" Lissa gave me a warning look and I slumped back into my chair, grumbling.

"Pardon us, Headmistress. Sorry for the interruption but Rosemarie" I glared at her but she ignored me "and I were wondering if later this evening we may go out of the wards. Accompanied by guardians of course." Why was she always so polite?

"I think that can be arranged." She picked up the phone and dialled a number before turning the chair so her back was facing us.

My mouth popped open. Every time I ask for something from the bitch she says I'm rude and inconsiderate. Like that one time…

_***Flashback***_

_I barged into Kirova's office in a not so nice mood._

"_I demand for a larger bed." I stated not caring about all the eyes of the guardians turning towards me._

"_Excuse me Miss Hathaway?" God, was she deaf!_

"_I said I want a larger bed to sleep on." I said taking a seat as if I lived there._

"_Never mind the fact that you so rudely barged in, but what would be the problem with the bed you already sleep on?" She asked pushing her bug-eye glass up her nose._

"_I already told you. It's too small…duh!" I exclaimed in a bored tone. "Plus I fell off it this morning so I don't like it anymore." I sub-consciously rubbed my bruised hip and pointedly ignored the snickers off the guardians._

"_I don't care. You are very inconsiderate of other people's situations and need to grow up. Get out."_

"_Woah! Someone's grumpy today." I said before storming out of there._

_That stupid bed._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Rose? You with me, Rose?" Lissa was wiping her hand in front of my eyes. She actually looked scared for my sanity. Ha! She should be…

"Yes. I'm not leaving just yet." I said getting up and walking out, Lissa scurrying after me. "So what did she say?" I asked.

"It's all arranged." I nodded and we headed back to my room so I could shower.

I had a quick shower and walked out into my bedroom where Lissa was lying on her stomach on my bed, flipping through a magazine. I skipped to my closet and open the doors.

"Don't bother; I've already picked something out." Lissa said, not looking up from the page she was reading.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a pair of sexy tights, short-shorts, a striped black top and a stylish jean jacket. A pair of jean shoes sat next to the outfit **(Pic. On profile)**. I quickly put the clothes on, gave my hair a quick brush and applied some foundation and a small amount of mascara.

Lissa and I then decided to walk around a bit. We chatted and every now and then I would try and get her to talk to me about last night, but she wouldn't budge. After a while I just gave up.

The breeze calmed me and I found myself in a surreal place, I know…_me!_ That was until Lissa squealed and I jumped into defensive mode automatically. But then I realised she was fine, I mean anyone would. She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands and occasionally pointing at the wall on my left. I turned to look and my heart stopped. On the brick wall was a poster…for a school dance.

**(I was going to leave it there but you guys are so good to me so I thought I'd keep going. Was this a good idea?)**

"YAY! Now we can shop for dresses! YAY! YAY! YAAAAAAYY!" Her mood was contagious and I started to jump up and down with her, despite my fear. I thought about how much fun it would be, and how it _WOULDN'T_ be like last time. But then I thought about Eddie. Poor Eddie.

"C'mon Rose! Be excited! Oooohhh! Who you going to go with?" Don't think about that Rose! "I already know who I'm going with of-," Shit…Christian, I thought.

"Don't think about our dates yet. Just think about the dresses. Lots and lots of dresses…" I trailed of for like the third time today, but now it was in a hypnotising voice.

"Okay," She said becoming all jumpy again.

We went back to Lissa's room and talked until lunch, where we sprinted to the cafeteria. We barged through the doors laughing our heads off and clinging on to each-other's shoulders.

We laughed our way over to the lunch line and chose our food before sitting down at the usual table. Angie and Dimitri followed. Discussion arose and Lissa mentioned the dance. Of course that meant the happy couple went all lovey dovey on Lissa and I. Dimitri kept trying to pry Angie of him but she wouldn't quit sucking his face. Gross. I made a face and pulled Lissa up to find the boys and Mia.

We found then huddled in the corner looking at the school dance poster. Eddie looked really sad.

He was remembering. Remembering the day we lost Mason.

**Thanks guys. I intended it to be longer but it's averagely late and I'm tired. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Shopping and a dance….Hmmm….**

**What do you think should happen? I have an idea but still want to know what you think.**

**I also want to know if you want this to be a story where Rose has 'super' powers or magic of whatever? Or just one where she's a normal dhampir? PLEASE let me know. I want ****at least**** 4 answers before I can update. **

**Thank-you all my faithful readers! x**


	12. So what do you want to know?

_**Oh thank-you for the wonderful reviews and as promised once I got at least 4 reviews/suggestions I would UD. So here I am! :D**_

_**And I'm not going to tell you what I've chosen, you'll just have to keep reading!**_

_**Once again THANK-YOU THANK-YOU THANK-YOU for the reviews and favourites story adds. I love you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot.**_

_**Also, all dresses in this story are on my profile, unless stated otherwise.**_

_**Now on with the chapter that I whipped up for all my readers! ;D**_

_Previously…_

_We laughed our way over to the lunch line and chose our food before sitting down at the usual table. Angie and Dimitri followed. Discussion arose and Lissa mentioned the dance. Of course that meant the happy couple went all lovey dovey on Lissa and I. Dimitri kept trying to pry Angie of him but she wouldn't quit sucking his face. Gross. I made a face and pulled Lissa up to find the boys and Mia._

_We found them huddled in the corner looking at the school dance poster. Eddie looked really sad._

_He was remembering. Remembering the day we lost Mason._

We went over and said hi. I stood next to Eddie and put my arm around him in a comforting manner. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I stiffened but relaxed and hugged him back. Something wet fell onto my shoulder, a tear. Time slowed as I looked into his eyes, silently telling him all will be good. That it won't be like last time. His eyes showed the same as well as sadness ,but most of all, protectiveness; for me. He was going to look after and protect me, for Mason.

We were so busy reliving _that_ day that we didn't hear a cough from behind us. I turned around and saw the gang standing there, including Dimitri and Angie. Mia looked sad while Dimitri was glaring at Eddie. Strange.

I smiled weakly and Lissa looked at Eddie. She didn't know who he was! Come to think of it, how does anyone but Dimitri know him? No! I looked at Eddie with an alarmed expression and his features knotted with confusion.

"This is Eddie-" I started,

"We know Rose, he told us everything." Said Mia. What! Oh no… "How you guys met at school and became friends." Oh thank god!

"I couldn't tell them about Mason, Rose. It hurt too much." Eddie spoke in a soft voice, so no one else could hear. "And I didn't know if they knew about…you know." I inhaled sharply and excused Eddie and I away from the group who were straining their ears to hear our conversation. I directed him to the side of the building, luckily no one was around.

"Thank-you Eddie! No they don't know, and I would appreciate if you didn't mention it."

"Of course Rose! I'll do anything for you, you know that." He exclaimed pulling me in for another hug. I heard a sigh and turned quickly to see the end of a duster sweep 'round the corner. Dimitri. Of course the gang would send someone to eavesdrop! Fury leaked into my system and I stormed back to the group, who were pretending that nothing happened.

"What the hell was that? Sending Dimitri to eavesdrop!" They all looked around guiltily. I shook my head and marched off. Footsteps followed and I groaned but effectively ignored them. I ran up into my room and slammed the door behind me before jumping flat onto my bed.

A few minutes later Lissa walked in.

"Go away Liss," I said but it was muffled by the pillow so I sat up and repeated it. She sat down next to me.

"We just want to get to know you Rose. It's been two weeks and you haven't told us anything! You're a mystery girl Rose and when you first came we loved that about you! But now we feel like you don't trust us!" I felt terrible; I so badly wanted to tell them all. But my parents would kill me and it could be dangerous.

"I know, I want to tell you but-," I bit the side of my bottom lip "How about this. I'll tell you three things about my past, anything, unless it's _too_ personal."

"Yay! Guys come in!" She shouted and every one came running in (Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Dimitri and Angie). "Rose is going to tell us three things about her past!" Mia squealed and sat down on the other side of me. Christian took my desk chair and Dimitri and Adrian leant casually against the wall. Eddie went into my closet and pulled out a fold-out chair, I didn't even know I had and Angie was stood awkwardly in the middle of my room. I rolled my eyes and moved over so she could sit down but she just ignored me.

I sighed before saying, "Before I tell you anything I want to know what happened between," I pointed my finger at Christian and Adrian "you two. Come on spill it." They both tensed and Christian began.

"I, well, I got jealous because I found Adrian working on spirit with Lissa and they were to close for comfort!" Lissa stood up suddenly, making me jump.

"LIE! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! You believe me don't you?" She said the last part directed at me.

"I feel like a judge," I said trying to lighten up the mood, Dimitri, Mia and Adrian laughed. "Let him continue, Liss." She sat back down grumpily and glared at Christian. He continued.

"So I blew, I started yelling at Adrian and punched him," Adrian winced and touched his black eye "Then Lissa started yelling at me to stop but Adrian had already started to fight back. I suggested we take things outside and- uh- you know what happened then." Lissa was fuming and made a jump for Christian but I grabbed her and spoke soothing words to her. She leaned into me and Christian watched wistfully. I glared at him.

Lissa started shaking with madness and my eyes widened followed by everyone elses. I racked my brain for ideas of what do and it hit me!

"Liss, calm down or I won't tell you anything about myself" I whispered in her ear and she instantly snapped out of _it_.

"Oohh! Yay!" Everyone laughed and I grinned.

"So what do you want know?"

_**Hey sorry it's short but I want to know what you want to know about Rose? And she'll literally tell you! As soon as I get **__**5**__** reviews I'll update **__**straight away!**_

_**SO REVIEW! :D**_


	13. Bad feeling

**_YAY! I'm back, thanks to all you fantastic, magical, awesome REVIEWERS! I am so grateful for all the beautiful Reviews I got!_**

**_ I could kiss you! Xx (But I won't…) ;)_**

**_And I'm sorry I'm only UD now instead of as soon as I got 5 reviews but when I did get my fifth review I was asleep… so yeah. It's pretty hard to UD when you're not conscious…_**

**_But I am now! So let's get to the story._**

**_Rose- "Didn't you forget something?"_**

**_Me- "No?"_**

**_Dimitri-"The disclaimer."_**

**_Me- *screams like a maniac and starts running around in circles* "I'M ATCUALLY TALKING TO DIMITRI-BADASS-BELIKOV! AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"_**

**_Dimitri- Anyway…Brooklyn (XxDeadlyBlackRose) doesn't own me, or Rose, or…well you get the point. It all belongs to Richelle Mead._**

**_Me-*falls flat on my face* "My friends aren't going to believe this…"_**

_Previously on What if?..._

_Lissa started shaking with madness and my eyes widened followed by everyone else's. I racked my brain for ideas of what do and it hit me!_

_"Liss, calm down or I won't tell you anything about myself" I whispered in her ear and she instantly snapped out of it._

_"Oohh! Yay!" Everyone laughed and I grinned. _

_"So what do you want know?"_

Everyone sat there (or stood there) looking thoughtful, Adrian even started stroking his invisible beard-AGAIN **_(Chapter 5)_**. I looked up at the ceiling and started counting all the dots on it; I got up to _two_ when I felt a hand on my arm. I jumped and fell of the bed. Actually, I fully believe it pushed me.

Scrambling back to my spot on the _evil _bed I realised it was Lissa that had touched me. I ignored the idiots laughing at me- which seems to happen a lot- and turned to face her.

"I want to know how you met Eddie?" Lissa asked, her facial features covered with curiosity.

"No! Don't waste a question like that when we can just ask Eddie!" Christian shouted, standing up from his seat. Lissa looked mad at herself for a second but that fury quickly turned on Christian.

"You're not helping yourself man." Adrian said as he was about to light a cigarette.

"And you're not helping _yourself_," I said in a threatening voice and he slowly put the packet back in his pocket. "Well, it was the school that I just got expelled from, before I came here. The one where I put a novice in hospital-"

"Oh yeah, that was funny!" Eddie said laughing. Every turned to him looking alarmed. "What? He said no one could beat him, especially not a _girl, _and Rose did a little_ too _much damage to him. I don't think he'll ever be able to have children." He continued laughing and I just smirked, it was pretty funny-

"Just because it might have been funny doesn't mean it was right, young lady." Shit!

"Mum what are you doing here?" She was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, trying to look mad. But her eyes were laughing. Dad was standing loyally behind her, as always.

"We came to see our beautiful daughter. What else?" My dad replied for her. "Now, what would you be doing?"

"No-no- nothing…" I stuttered and the gang looked at me curiously.

"Right well, it's a bit crowded in here so we'll come back later." She turned to leave and then I remembered the shopping trip.

"Mum wait I have to tell you something." I gently ushered my parents outside and shut the door. I waited a few seconds before I banged on my door; I was satisfied when I heard the clatter of bodies falling back from the door. They can't respect privacy at all can they?

"Well…" My dad prompted

"Oh right, the gang and I are going shopping, dad! What am I going to do! What if they come?" I blabbered on feeling the anxiety coming on. My dad looked worried and my mum looked a bit scared, not for me, for my friends. She knew I could handle myself.

"Um…Uh…"

"That's not really helping mum." I stated

"I'm thinking!" She snapped and I backed up a bit. "Sorry," she said when she saw my expression.

"You'll just have to go, Kiz. There's not much else you can do, if you back out now they'll know something's up. When are you going?" I looked at my watch

"About an hour," I said "Alright, I better go back in. Bye." I gave my parents a quick goodbye and was about to go in when my dad called out.

"And don't use too much-" I cut him off

"I know, I know, don't use too much energy, _that_ energy." He nodded and continued walking hand in hand with my mum.

I turned back into the room and was about to sit down when I realised Angie was in my seat. "Bitch," I mumbled "Anyway, what were we talking about?"

"They were your parents, right?" Sparky asked I nodded and continued with what I was saying.

"Anyway, on my first day at St Davids, New york, I met Eddie and- and-"

"Mason." Eddie helped, I nodded with tears forming. I sat down on the floor and rubbed my eyes. Lissa came and sat next to me followed my Mia. They each put their arms around my shoulders. Angie's mouth popped open and I laughed but it sounded stupid because I was crying.

"I was sitting at one of the cafeteria tables when Mason came and hit on me," Eddie and I laughed and I started to remember that day

**_*Flashback* (YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY- You get to meet Mason!)_**

_This fucking bench is so uncomfortable, I thought. My meal looks like something an animal **wouldn't **even eat and I have no one to complain too. Great start._

_I'd just arrived to St Davids and it was Dinner time. Everyone was staring at me and I just glared at them, most of them looked away. Except this one guy, it was getting pretty scary actually._

_He stood up and started to walk this way. "Please don't come this way," I quietly chanted to myself but knowing my luck he did._

_"Hey, your Rose right?" He asked taking a seat across from me. I looked up from my cow food and stared at him. He had bright red hair and loads of freckles but it was actually kind of cute. A strand of hair blew across my face and I brushed it away._

_"What's it to you?" _

_"You haven't answered my question." He said, looking a bit frustrated. His hooks up lines aren't wooorrkkkinng, I mentally sang._

_"You haven't answered mine." I replied back coolly. He sighed and I laughed. "Yes my name is Rose."_

_"Well, what I was originally going to say was that the name Rose suits you because of your beauty," My eyes widened, no one's ever called me beautiful. Hot and sexy, sure, but beautiful; never. "But now it suits you perfectly in more than one way. Your beauty, as well as the thorns you have._

_"Yo, Mase, wasup?" A guy with black hair sat next to the guy with red hair. I coughed and he looked up at me, as if only seeing me. "Oh well done, Mason. Didn't know you had it in ya." They hi-fived each other and I chuckled. Boys…_

_"Eddie!" A girl called from my left and started running towards us. She sat down next to me. "Oh, hi. You're the new girl, Rose, right?" I nodded. "Well, I'd say welcome but this school is so shit, that I don't want to give you the wrong impression." I laughed. She smirked and turned back to Eddie and I only just noticed her appearance. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She was skinny but in a good way. She had a few curves and a good fashion sense. _

_"Hey bro, how are you?" The girl asked Eddie, they don't look like siblings?_

_"Not bad, sis. You?" Eddie replied, stuffing his face with food. They continued chatting and I only just realised that the Mason guy was staring at me._

_I leant into the girl and whispered, "What's his problem?" She laughed and replied back, "When he falls, he falls hard." Emphasising the word 'hard'. "By the way I'm Amelia."_

_"Hi Amelia." The four of us chatted and I caught Mason staring at me multiple times but I just winked at him. He blushed each time and I just chuckled._

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

I told the gang this and Eddie was laughing the whole time, remembering the happy memories.

"You didn't tell us you have a sister, Eddie?" Lissa said to Eddie when I was finished.

"They weren't really brother and sister. That was just what they called eachother." I answered for him

"That's why you called each other that, in the gym." Dimitri spoke up for the first time and I nodded. Looking at him for the first time I took in his appearance.

The way he leant against the wall implied that he was laid back and relaxed but I knew he was excited to hear my past. The duster added to his sexiness and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Even though he was incredibly tall he looked so graceful and… beautiful.

I don't know how long I stared into his eyes but I do know that he was doing the same.

"Okay next question, why did you choose this school to come to?" Christian asked.

"What kind of shit question was that?" Lissa screamed and we all stared at her, open mouthed. "What? A girl can't swear every now and then?" I laughed, hard. Every one's eyes turned to me and I did the most embarrassing thing.

I snorted.

This caused everyone to start laughing as well. We were all laughing like hyenas- except Angie, who was looking at her nails- but when the laughter and (Lissa's) giggling died down I answered the question.

"I don't know, it looked like a decent school, I guess." Every one groaned and glared at Sparky.

"Okay, last question. Why are you so secretive? The real reason." Dimitri asked staring at me so intensely that I couldn't look away.

"Because my past is dangerous. Loved ones have been hurt because of me and I don't want that to happen again." I stated simply.

"Why? What happened?" Mia rushed out, thinking I'd answer. Wrong.

"Sorry, that was your last question." Mia put her head in her hands and I rubbed her back soothingly, trying not to laugh. She was going to kill Christian.

"I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you Sparky." I said and he groaned.

"Shopping time!" Lissa shouted and my heart speed up.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>This chapter's a little bit longer! Yay! Sorry that it took so long! The Doc Manager wouldn't download my chapter! Anyway I got it to work!<p>

Remember to REVIEW! If I get 5 Reviews before the end of the day (Australia time) I'll UD straight away.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. I'll look better

_**Hey Guys! As promised….CHAPTER 14! *Audience applause***_

_**Now just wait on second, I have to call Lissa because Rose and Dimitri went 'out' so they can't do the disclaimer this time. I think they just wanted to get away from my screaming. Oops ;)**_

_***Phone ringing***_

_**Lissa- Hello?**_

_**Me- HI LISSA! Its Deadly black rose here! **_

_**Lissa- Uh…who?**_

_**Me- Your favourite author!**_

_**Lissa- My favourite author is Richelle Mead because she owns me.**_

_**Me- Oh right...yeah… whatever…*Lissa hangs up* Hello? Lissa?**_

_**Anyway you heard the girl! I don't own VA! No matter how much I wish I did.**_

_***Front door opens***_

_**Rose and Dimitri are home! *laughs evilly***_

_Previously on What if?..._

"_I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you Sparky." I said and he groaned._

"_Shopping time!" Lissa shouted and my heart speed up._

_I have a bad feeling about this._

We were just waiting, at the front of the school, for the guardians to arrive with the cars. I was shuffling from foot to foot and taking deep breaths. The last time I'd been shopping was with Amelia. It went fine. It was just that that was the last time I saw her. I miss her so much! Why did her parents have to move her when they found out about me? I groaned and Lissa's eyes flicked to mine. I silently told her I was fine with my eyes. She nodded and continued talking to Mia and Angie.

Someone came up behind me and his aftershave hit me like a tidal wave.

"Why are you so nervous? Never been shopping?" He teased.

"Of course I have," I said turning around to face the Russian. "I just- never mind"

He groaned, and let me tell you… it sort of turned me on. "Why do you all ways do that?" He said in frustration, but it was a bit louder than normal. He pulled me away from the group and looked me straight in the eye. "Why don't you let anyone in?"

"You've already had your third question! You don't get any more." I said turning away from him but he pulled me back.

"This isn't a game Rose." He stated.

"No, it's not." There was a honk of a car and our staring competition was broken. I walked off only to see my father's car near the gang. My eyes widened and I ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper shouted glancing around to see the group staring at us but trying not to make it obvious.

"I asked the headmistress if my guardians and I could take you and your friends shopping, she said yes. But don't worry I won't embarrass you." He said before walking over to my friends and introducing himself.

"To late" I muttered.

When dad told my friends and Angie that he was coming they paled slightly. Well, except for Lissa, she bombarded him with questions about himself and me when I was younger. Something clicked and I slowly turned to see my dad pulling out his wallet.

"Crap…" He opened the pocket and pulled out a photo. The photo of me when I was three…

It was like one of those movies where everything turns into slow motion. He was about to give the photo to Liss but I ran forward and snatched it from his fingers. He growled and yelled at me to give it back. I shook my head when I was wrestled to the ground.

Adrian had jumped on me and tried to grab the photo as we fell to the ground. Lissa ran to us and snatched the photo from _me_! I grumbled and pushed Adrian off before standing up. He smirked and I smacked him.

"Aaaawwwww," Lissa said and I growled. It was the stupidest photo.

It was when I was three and had fallen over but instead of crying I got up and laughed, causing me to fall over again. I got up again but then I got tears in my eyes. I wasn't even bleeding! My mum had gone and gotten the camera and taken the photo when I was trying to get up. I was in a stupid position.

Every one ran over to her while I brushed myself off, my dad just smirked. When they saw the photo they started laughing.

"Aww, look at little Rosie, so innocent." Sparky said with a big fat smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner but he just laughed even further.

My dad told us that we better get going and as if on cue another car pulled up beside my dad's.

"Okay four in each car. Off you go." Us four girls (Angie, Mia, Lissa and I) jumped into the car with my dad and two guardians (7 seater car). The four boys jumped into the other car with three other guardians. And we were off!

Luckily I didn't have to sit next Angie and I was in between Mia and Lissa, so we just talked and occasionally Angie joined in. My dad just watched in the mirror with amusement.

"So Mr. Mazur? How come Rose doesn't have your last name?" Lissa asked him as Mia and I flipped through magazines, pointing out clothes and Royals. Mia even brought a human magazine! It was really interesting!

"Actually, Rose didn't know about me for a few years. It wasn't until she was 14 did she actually meet me. So she decided to keep her mother's name."

'You must get your secrecy from your mum because your dad's really open." Lissa whispered to me and I smiled.

The ride went on like that for a while, my heart beat never slowing down. I just can't get rid of this silly gut feeling.

When the car pulled to a halt we all jumped out followed by the boys who didn't look very happy. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my arm and was pulled inside the shopping centre. It was Lissa and Mia. I laughed and followed them. The first shop we went into was huge, I quickly scanned it, looking for something out of the ordinary. I couldn't find anything.

"Do you like this?" Lissa asked holding a pale blue dress. We were now in the fourth shop and Mia had found her dress. She bought a purple dress that went to just above the knee. She also bought a black belt to go just under her bust.

"That's nice Liss, go try it on."

"Okay but I don't want to show the boys so can you get rid of them?" I nodded and walked over to the boys who were sitting in the corner of the store but not before telling a guardian to keep a close eye on Lissa.

"Hey guys, how about you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and we'll meet you there in an hour or two?" They nodded eagerly and grabbed their bags. Somehow they'd all found something to wear in the second or third store.

They walked off and two guardians followed. That means that we have three guardians and my fire using dad. I rushed back to the changing room an sat next to Mia.

"Where's the bitch?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked at me.

"You shouldn't call Angie that, Rose. She's not that bad. And she went with Dimitri." Oh that's right she had already found two dresses. Both designer made. I sighed; I could have clothes like that, with all the money my dad made but I didn't think it was necessary.

At that moment Lissa walked out and my eyes widened. She looked so beautiful but I don't think the dress was right for her.

"What do you think?" Lissa asked.

"It's nice but not for you." I said at the same time Mia said

"You look beautiful but choose something else." We looked at eachother and hi-fived before bursting out laughing.

"I guess you're right." Liss said before going back into the changing room. I went back into the store and looked around. Something green caught my eye and I turned towards it. A dress hung on a rack and I walked towards it. It's perfect!

I picked it up and ran back into the change room. "Liss," I called "Don't get dressed yet, I want you to try this." I threw the dress over the door and Lissa gasped.

"Oh it's beautiful Rose. Thank-you" Then we heard shuffling and the door opened. Out came Lissa in all her glory. Mine and Mia's mouths flew open!

"Man, Christian's going to be so jealous that he can't get a piece of that!" Mia said to me. I nodded and Lissa giggled causing us all to giggle. Yes even me…

"I'm going to get it then." She said before turning back to get dressed.

Mia and I walked back into the store.

"What type of dress are you going to get?" Mia asked me while flicking through different clothes but what I said next made her come to a stop.

"I'm not going to need one because I'm not going." I walked around a bit, studying the store, looking for danger.

"WHAT! Why not?" She said but it wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Before I could answer she continued. "How are you going to make Dimitri jealous if he doesn't see you in a sexy dress?" That made _me_ come to a stop.

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to make-"I blabbed but Mia cut me off

"Because I see the way he looks at you and you him." I shook my head.

"No, you're wrong. Besides, he has a girlfriend." I said as a lame excuse.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't make him wish he had you. That's not doing anything wrong." We were now face-to-face and I was pissed.

"Lay off Mia. I'm not looking for a guy."

"Sure…" She said with a smirk. I groaned and gave in, letting her look for dresses. "What about this one?" She asked holding up a black dress. It would definitely make me look sexy and define my curves.

"I like it-" Lissa cut me off

"You found a dress?" She exclaimed happily. I smiled and nodded but when she and Mia started to push me toward the change rooms I stood my ground.

"No. I'm going to be a guardian soon and guardians don't leave Morois undefended." They tried to push me more but I glared at them. The guardians nodded in approval and I nodded back.

"Please? For me?" Lissa asked with puppy dog eyes. I shook my head. "Fine but I'm getting it for you anyway."

"Liss you don't have to do that, my dad will-"

"Shut your mouth." She said with a glare and I instantly did what she said and Mia laughed. Both Lissa and I glared at her and she paled. Lissa bought the dress and we started walking back to the food court.

When we got there we sat next to the boys who were chatting.

"So, Rose, did you find a dress?" Angie asked with a smirk.

"Actually she did, and she's going to look smoking hot!" Mia answered for me.

"I doubt that," Angie replied, with that damn smirk! "She's not even going to look half as good as me"

"You're right," Everyone looked at me shocked, even the guardians "I'll look better!"


	15. Since that night

_**I wuv you guys so much! x**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and story adds/likes!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>In particular I'd li<em>****_ke to thank:_**

_**Gopherluv myra21 UnderworldVampirePrincess panky95 **__**Vividly'xD **__**PrincessRedfern loventherussian17 **_

_**machee Rachel-rob-Sandwich **__**DimitriBelikovLover96 awesome983 venia17 **_

_**For being so loyal to my story! I love you guys! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adrian- Why isn't my name there?<strong>_

_**Me- *screams and faints***_

_**Adrian- What a freak? Am I right? *Chugs vodka***_

_**Me- *wakes up* It's okay, I'm good… Oh and your name, Adrian Ivashkov, *hehehehe* is not there because you don't review!**_

_**Adrian-Whatever…**_

_**Me- You might as well do the disclaimer while you're here.**_

_**Adrian- No!**_

_**Me- Do it or else you won't even have a chance with Rose-**_

_**Adrian- Deadly black Rose doesn't own anything except the plot. There, now give me Rose.**_

_**Me- No way * runs away***_

_Previously…_

_When we got there we sat next to the boys who were chatting._

"_So, Rose, did you find a dress?" Angie asked with a smirk._

"_Actually she did, and she's going to look smoking hot!" Mia answered for me._

"_I doubt that," Angie replied, with that damn smirk! "She's not even going to look half as good as me"_

"_You're right," Everyone looked at me shocked, even the guardians "I'll look better!"_

* * *

><p>"That's my girl," Abe said and I smiled<p>

Angie glared and I smirked, returning to my meal.

We chatted aimlessly for a while until my dad suggested we return to the Academy. No one really wanted to argue so that's where we headed. We were just on our way back to the car when something happened to me that hasn't happened sin…since…since _that_ night. _**(Mwahahaha!)**_

_**(Lissa's POV) (Is this a good idea?)**_

The changing room is so small! I reached for the blue dress and pulled it over my head. I admired myself in the mirror, I looked good if I may say so myself! I pulled back the silky curtain and stepped out of the claustrophobic area. Before me stood Rose and Mia.

I asked what they thought of the dress and they responded at the same time. They both had the same opinion and after some thought I agreed with them. I put the dress back on the hanger once I was inside the change room and was about to get dressed when Rose told me not to and she chucked a dress over the door. I looked at the dress and gasped! It was magnificent!

"Oh it's beautiful Rose. Thank-you," I told her and quickly slipped the dress on. Once again I pulled the curtain back and stepped out. The girls' mouths flew open and I gave a shy smile. I hope that means I look good.

"Man, Christian's going to be so jealous that he can't get a piece of that!" Mia said to Rose. I giggled and the girls joined me.

"I'm going to get it then." I said, assuming by their reactions that I looked good. When I was back in the change room I admired my appearance. The green dress clung to the tiny amount of curves that I had without making me looking slutty_**(.).**_ Not to mention that the colour coordinated with my eyes, the eyes of my family.

Stepping out of the change room I walked back into the main part of the store. I saw Rose and Mia and started walking towards them, only to see Mia holding up a dress,

"I like it-"Rose began but I cut her off

"You found a dress?" I asked happily and Rose nodded smiling. I glanced at Mia and nodded, knowing she knew what we had to do, so at the same time we began to push her towards the dressing room. But for some reason she just wouldn't go! I mentally groaned.

Rose went on to explain how she was soon going to be a guardian, blah, blah, blah. The guardians nodded in approval when she _still_ wouldn't move and I glared at them. I brought out the big guns by giving her the puppy dog eyes but she just wouldn't cave.

I then went on to say that I would get it for her anyway, and, Rose being Rose made excuses. I gave her one of my fiercest glares before turning on Mia when she laughed.

After buying the dress _**(/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/fashion/under-100-lulus-party-dresses/&usg=_pYXhQLVMwmlocGAxTem0czPlhso=&h=420&w=340&sz=38&hl=en&start=43&zoom=1&tbnid=5oWGE5Cv2Nop4M:&tbnh=162&tbnw=131&ei=TZ4STrGtAeyOmQXYzJikCA&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dblack%2Bparty%2Bdress%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D557%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=312&page=3&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:43&tx=69&ty=104)**_ we decided to head back to the boys and Angie at the food court. We chatted on the way and more than once Rose had to stop me from going into a store.

Finally, we arrived at the food court and weaved our way through the crowd of people as we searched for our friends. We found them, left our belongings there, heavily warning them not to look, before looking for food.

Mia and Rose went to McDonalds with one guardian while I went to Subway with another.

I got my food and headed back to the table to find that Mia and Rose were already back. I sat in between them and it seems I was just in time to hear the little discussion between them and Angie.

"So, Rose, did you find a dress?" Angie asked with a smirk.

"Actually she did, and she's going to look smoking hot!" Mia answered on behalf of Rose.

"I doubt that," Angie replied, "She's not even going to look half as good as me"

"You're right," Everyone looked at Rose with a shocked expression when she said that, "I'll look better!" Okay that's more like it.

"That's my girl," Abe said and Rose smiled, I smirked. They are definitely related.

Angie glared at Rose but Rose just smirked.

One of Mr Mazur's guardians whispered something to him and he cursed.

"We better head back now kids, the suns going down in about 15 minutes" Mr Mazur said and no one argued, he was way too scary!

We were just outside the mall door and turned a corner when the most horrifying thing happened. Rose collapsed on the spot, and started hyperventilating and screaming and Oh god-

Mr Mazur cursed again and rushed to her side, telling everyone to stay where they were.

I watched as Rose got onto her hands and knees and screamed. She then sat with her back against the wall, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Her face was scrunched up, her features contorted in pain.

Abe knelt beside her, stroking her hair as she screamed. Why the hell was no one around! I thought as I glanced around the street. All I saw was a few deserted buildings and a cat.

All of a sudden Rose clutched her head and stopped screaming, replacing it with mumbling. I glance around at the gang, Mia had tears in her eyes, Dimitri looked pained; as if he wanted to do something to comfort Rose and he almost did. But I stepped in front of him to tell him not to. Abe was dealing with it. Christian stepped in front of me, as if Rose was a threat. I would have slapped him if Rose hadn't just opened her eyes.

Everyone rushed to her, except Angie… I officially hate her now. Abe stepped away from Rose and she shrieked then continued mumbling. I sat beside her while Eddie sat on the other side. Eddie then stood up and Dimitri took his place instantly.

Eddie walked up to Mr Mazur and asked him something, Abe replied with a nod. He looked as if he was being chocked, he was in pain seeing his daughter like this. When Abe nodded Eddie grimaced and sat in front of Rose, watching her carefully.

"DAD!" Rose screamed to Abe, squeezing her eyes shut. She stood up abruptly, shocking us all with how quick she recovered from…whatever _that_ was.

"I don't remember Rose's nails being painted grey?" Mia whispered to me, her voice strangled as we watched our close friend speak to the guardians frantically.

I glanced down at Rose's finger nails and they were a dark greyish black colour, the colour of pain. Now I'm freaked out.

Suddenly I was shoved by one of guardians but luckily Christian caught me. Everyone was being shoved, even Rose's dad. But Rose was standing in front of the group, even in front of the guardians. Okay this is weird. Angie looked especially pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said to a guardian her pushed her in front of me, "Do you know who I am! I am Angelina Badica and even though I'm dhampir-"

"For once in your fucking life Angie, will you shut the hell up!" Rose growled, turning around to glare at Angie.

I then realised what the guards were doing. They'd made a semicircle. They'd put themselves facing the road and path. Then all the dhampirs behind them, followed by us Moroi with our backs to the wall. They were making a barrier. _**(sorry it's not explained very well!)**_

"What about Rose! We need to protect her too!" I shouted, trying to fight my way through to Rose but Christian held me back. I struggled against him but then Dimitri grabbed me. I thought he cared about Rose! I thought they all did!

"Abe's not moving or fighting and he knows what he's doing! So stay still!" Dimitri said but his eyes told me he wanted to fight right along with me. I nodded and he turned around, putting his back towards me and facing the road.

_**(Rose's POV)**_

It all happened so quickly! One minute I was walking alongside everyone else and the next I was on the floor with a stabbing pain in my head.

It was like someone was jumping on my brain. I couldn't hold back the ear splitting scream that ran through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut nice and tight, bracing myself.

Pictures flashed through my brain and I cried out, but not from pain (although there was plenty of it). It was because of realisation of what was occurring to me.

"_We've found her, sir." __His__ minion, as I like to call him, said. He had jet black, spiky hair and was standing in a luxurious office. He stood before a desk as he said those terrible words. Behind the desk was a black, leather chair and its back was facing the son of a bitch!_

Everything went blank, before another image appeared.

"_When do we start planning?" __He__ asked his little lap dog, Brad._

Everything went blank again but now I couldn't breathe at all. It was like oxygen didn't exist anymore.

More images appeared, one after the other, all of the planning; the planning to kill me. But the last vision caused me to flick my eyes open, and for my heart to stop beating from both fury and terror.

"_They're exiting the mall at the moment," Brad, the minion, said into a walkie talky as he stood from a building directly in front of the exit we came from, "She's not alone, but they look easy to take out. Prepare for attack!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!<strong>_

_**I'm so sorry about the length! I really am but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger and it's important for the story to keep its mysterious feel! **_

_**Plus I'm evil! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Oh and I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing and you got a bit lost I'm not really good at the action scene so PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG!**_

_**So please! If you don't want Rose to die, then I suggest you review, because I will do it! I will kill Rose! **__**6 reviews before I UD!**_

_**Love you guys!**_


	16. Suprise!

_**OMG! I can't believe the amount of reviews I got! Thank you so much!**_

_**Oh, I know I left you guys with a big cliffy so I'm going to skip the disclaimer. But I would like to thank you for all the beautiful reviews! **_

_**IMPORTANT! **_

_**Word meanings: (Will be at the bottom as well)**_

_**Piç : Bastard- in Turkish **__**[said as pich]**_

_**Güzel : Beautiful- Turkish**__** [said as gwazel]**_

_**These word meaning and the way they are said are found from 'Google Translate'.  
>I don't own Google Translate.<strong>_

_**Okay all right! Hold your pitch forks, here it is!**_

_Previously…_

Everything went blank again but now I couldn't breathe at all. It was like oxygen didn't exist anymore.

More images appeared, one after the other, all of the planning; the planning to kill me. But the last vision caused me to flick my eyes open, and for my heart to stop beating from both fury and terror.

"_They're exiting the mall at the moment," Brad, the minion, said into a walkie talky as he stood from a building directly in front of the exit we came from, "She's not alone, but they look easy to take out. Prepare for attack!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Rose's POV)<em>**

Shit! This is _not_ good!

"DAD!" I screamed to him and jumped, effectively scaring the group surrounding. I would be flattered with their concern but this is _sooooo_ not the time. I stormed up to him, fury bottling up in side of me. The Hathaway side of me took over.

"I don't care what the hell you think! These guys have been after me since I was ten, so I think-no, I know you better do what I say if you want to keep your life!" I growled softly but menacingly.

"I know love. Your mother's going to kill me but I know." He said stroking my cheek sweetly. I gave him a quick hug before going over to the head guardian; Guardian Thompson.

His blondish hair had a grey tint to it, making it known of his age. He was built but the years of guarding took a toll on his body. He smiled a small smile, almost knowing it was his time. We'd been close ever since the bastards first started hunting me and he even called me hunt as a nickname.

"Come here, hunt." I gave him a quick hug. "You know why your mothers not here, right?" He asked me, glancing wearily at Abe. I nodded. Dad never let her come out with me because it was too dangerous. Even the wrath of Janine Hathaway couldn't fight against Ibrahim Mazur when he had his mind set. Of course I always got want I wanted; I'm his only daughter after all.

"Set a semicircle of guardians around my friends, Moroi at the back and only fight if necessary, leave the rest to me. They want me but they won't hesitate to hurt anyone else." I didn't realise till after I'd finished my rant that I'd been talking quite frantically. I took a calming breath and told Guardian Thompson to pass it on to the rest of the guardians. He did so.

The guardians went into action almost immediately, shoving everyone against the wall. I went and stood in front of everyone but with my back facing them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angie said to a guardian who had shoved her, "Do you know who I am! I am Angelina Badica and even though I'm dhampir-"

"For once in your fucking life Angie, will you shut the hell up!"I growled, throwing a glare her way. She actually looked scared! Good, she should be.

I faced the road once again, using my senses to their full extent. I heard a 'meow' from a cat a few yards away, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, it was _way too_ quite.

Lissa screamed out my name and I winced from my sensitive hearing. I ignored her and once again focused on my surroundings. The gang were finally silent until Mia shrieked.

"Rose! What the hell! Your nails are black now; they were grey before!" I looked at my nails. Crap! I totally forgot about that!

"Shut up Mia, your life and everyone else's is in danger! I'll explain everything later!" I whisper shouted at her.

"Finally, I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth!"

"Adrian this is so not the time!" I said in frustration. I then made the biggest mistake I could make; I turned around.

"I just want to know what's going-"But he was cut off by Lissa and Mia screaming.

"You know you bicker like a married couple, you two." A voice said from right behind me, his breath tickling my neck. I stood still, not a single fibre of my body moving. "It's kind of hot."

I turned my head to the side so his nose was almost touching my cheek. Dad growled and _he_ laughed.

"You finally decided to come after me yourself, piç." I whispered and he growled, putting his hands on my hips and slowly turning me around to face him.

"I hate it when you call me that, güzel." He replied. I snarled and this caused him to laugh. I then realised he still hadn't moved his hands from my hips and I flicked them away, but other than that I stayed emotionless and still. "So who are your little friends?," He said walking past me to look at them. I spun around so I was also facing them but his back was to me because he was a few steps ahead. "I don't know why you don't learn. They'll just end up like Mason."

Eddie growled and made a jump for him but I flicked my hand up so my palm was directly facing him and he flew backwards, landing on his ass.

Angie screamed while the rest of the gang looked at me liked I'd grown a second head.

"You said you wouldn't do that again, Rose." Eddie said while standing up and rubbing his butt. Everyone's attention turned to him when he didn't over react.

"And I thought I told you to stay still!" I exclaimed in frustration, I felt my nails turn purple with the use of my abilities.

While we were arguing, Emel was watching in amusement. The wind blew my long hair into my face but I just watched Emel as he studied my friends. I patted my thigh twice and the guardians nodded. I'd basically told them to watch the surroundings while I watch the leader in my own personal language. I'd made it up when I was 13 and all the guardians knew it. Even the new one because we taught her on her first day.

Realisation crossed Emel's face as his brain racked through the last time he had attacked me and he recognised Eddie.

"Well, Eddie, long time no see." He said to Eddie but he was taunting me. Eddie just put on his guardian mask and stayed as stoic as ever. "What are you doing here? I thought we got you when my workers," I laughed; workers. More like crazy asses he threatened to kill. He ignored me and continued, "attacked your school on, oh what was it, oh right your prom night or something."

Mia gasped. "That's why you didn't want to go to the school dance!" She exclaimed to me. Emel turned on her. I wanted so badly to just kill him right then and there but if I let him know I cared about them to much then they'd become targets. Like Mason.

"Now who's this cutie." He asked, thinking she was a shy and petite girl.

"Fuck off," She groweled and I laughed. He groaned and turned to face me. I slowly felt my nails grow a darker shade of purple, my energy getting stronger. He noticed it and whistled. The gang screamed my name but I'd already heard the footsteps running up behind me. I spun around, my arm out streched and palm facing the men and they went flying backwards like Eddie did, but this time I wasn't holding back. I heard a sickening crack as one of the three men's head hit a post and he fell to the ground.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Emel said as I turned to face him, "You've gotten stronger, my love. But so have I."

All of a sudden I was in the air, floating and it was like there was a thick rope around my neck, getting tighter and tighter. I looked down slightly and I was about 15 feet in the air. I refused to scream but my body just wouldn't listen. My hands started pulling on the imaginary ropes but it was like trying catch air.

"ROZA!" I heard someone shout from below. What the hell is a Roza?

All of a sudden the ground made impact with my body, actually it was probably the other way around but my brain wasn't working. The black spots started to disapear and I stood up, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Roza, Rose are you all right?" Dimitri called out and I gave a sharp nod in his direction, not wanting to get distracted.

Emel threw his head back and gave a deep throaty laugh."Already replaced Mason? You sure go through those boyfriends quickly." Emel said causing Angie to growl.

"He's not my boyfriend." I stated taking a step towards him but stopped when three figuers appeared out of no where and stood behind him. "It's not time to play, piç." I growled, I was definetly pissed off. His black eyes stared into mine and he ran a hand through his light brown hair.

Within two seconds he was in front of me running his hands down my arms and entwining our fingers. He smiled and I shivered from discust. I pulled back instantly, pushing him away from me. He chuckled returning to where he was before.

"But your so fun to play with!" He argued and I smirked, taking a step forward. His minions as I like to call them laughed.

"Fine you want to play, then lets play!" I said in a confident voice. Suddenly a silver sword apperead in my right hand, by will. I joined my hands and held it using both my hands. Emel chuckled and copied, only his sword was black.

We met in the middle and crossed our swords so they made and 'X' at the end of the sword. He moved first by striking to the left of my stomach but I blocked it before effectively stricking him in the right calf. He fell to his knees and I striked his left arm. He quickly stood back up and sliced some skin of my arm I shrieked and he aimed for my leg. I fell to my knees and he flung my sword to the other side of the road. I patted my thigh twice again, not wanting the guardians to lose focus.

Emel put the point of the sword to my throat and a trickle of blood ran down my throat, slowly, almost tauntingly. He laughed and dug it in a bit further. I cried out in pain.

"That was too easy, Rose. I thought you'd improved. I guess not." He said shaking his head disaprovingly. I smirked.

I closed my eyes and focused on my mental ability. I felt the feeling in my body soon disapear and my physical feeling no longer existed.

I felt like I was floating.

Turning into smoke did that to you.

When I opened my eyes I held a small silver pocket knife to Emel's neck from behind. Everyone gasped.

"Never underestimate me, Emel." I whispered seductively into his ear and he shivered.

He laughed. And I wiped the blood from my throat, using my free hand, on his shirt. He groaned complaining that that was his new shirt.

"He's distracting you Rose! Just Kill him already!" My dad screamed. And a thought hit me. It's finally time. If I kill Emel now then my life might be normal.

But no matter how hard I tried to pull the knife closer to myself, which would kill him, my hand just wouldn't move.

_Hesitation can kill you Rose_, my mother had whispered into my ear one night when I was a child. I'd never forgotten it, yet at this crucial moment, my brain just wouldn't listen to it.

Emel laughed. And pulled my hand away from his neck and stepping away from me.

His little minions walked past me to stand by him. Their dark clothes obscuring them in the shadows. Emel whispered something to them and they began to walk towards my friends. The guardians tensed, ready for a fight.

"Wait," The minions froze and Emel looked at them with confusion.

"Don't listen to her!" He shouted at them. "What are you doing? KILL THEM!" He shouted even louder, the breeze carrying his voice.

"Ignore him," I said to them softly, and walked towards them, the one closest to me turned and sighed. "He never looked after you, so why should you listen to him?" They nodded, muttering to themselves.

The three men gazed into my eyes as I stood in front of them, with my back to the guardians, my friends and dad. I ran my hand against one of the men's cheek.

Dimitri growled and Emel watched in curiosity. I knew what I had to do. I leant closer to the men and ripped of their masks. I had to hold back a gasp. Their faces look as if they'd been singed and whipped, their eyes a black colour. Just like their leader.

I leant even closer and they sighed again. I whispered softly but seductively, "Kill him," Before taking a few steps to the side, standing beside Guardian Thompson. He squezzed my hand comfortingly as I looked away from the sight.

I'd practically thrown the three men into death. Tears threatened to leack over my cheek.

It was horrifying. One by one Emel cut the men's head off, but slowly; to cause them pain. I took this time to whisper to the guardians to run. They nodded and shoved everyone to run.

Eddie stayed behind, not letting anyone move him. I shouted at him to run but he just glared at me. His action seemed to inspire everyone else and all of a sudden no one was moving.

"We're not leaving you Rose." Eddie said in a determine voice.

"Yeah, you may be a freak, but you're our freak." Adrian said with a smirk and I was going to smile but a large boulder was thrown at me.

My body was thrown against the wall and it landed with a 'thump' on the concrete ground. Emel's voice taunted me, saying he was going to win, just like his grandfather and great grand father. This pissed me off. The gang rushed to me and patted my cheek, thinking I was unconscious.

"Rose, please! Wake up, I'm scared!" Lissa exclaimed, gripping my hand tightly. I forced my eyes open and slowly stood up.

"You're weak, useless, discusting and are going to die, along with all your little friends!" Emel screamed, yep he was pissed.

"Stop talking to yourself. It's the first sign of insanity!" I screamed back and walked towards him, now we were about one foot apart. I raised him up about 20 feet in the air using my index finger and twirled my finger, making he spin in mid air.

Then I turned around, knowing I couldn't hold him up there for long. The group were all kneeling and looking at Emel.

I held my hands up so they were facing the group, and spoke.

"Kötü görsün gelen masum koruyun, hayatlarını yaşayan, ruhlarını satılmaz. Ruhumu yüzen bile kötü, ben aşk olanlar zarar veremezler." I said this three times while moving my hands around a bit.

There was a thud behind me-Emel landing- and I knew my magic was wearing out. I glanced at my nails, the shade of purple was now incredibly light, my energy was very low.

"Well, Rose, that was the most beautiful spell I've ever heard. Let's see if it works, shall we?" He said tauntingly.

I didn't move a muscle and he took this as a yes; throwing a huge fireball at the gang. The girls and Adrian screamed while the Guardians covered the Moroi. But just before the fire was to burn them it disapeared and no one was hurt. I fell to my knees from relief and smiled at them. Emel growled.

"Your stronger then I thought. Oh well, I guess ridding your body of your soul will have to do." He said with a sigh but before he could act I sent a large rivers' worth of water at him. When it went past him it evaporated. He screamed in agony as the water entered his lungs.

My dad gave a single clap of awe and grinned at me. I smiled back and stood up, only to fall back down. My nails were white! Shit! I held my hands up to show Abe but I ended up collapsing.

The gang screamed and I fought hard to keep my eyes open. A loud laughe erupted from my left and Emel came into my line of sight. He knelt down beside me and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. He started to stand up but he was thrown to the ground, I couldn't see who it was until I turned my head slightly and saw Dimitri fighting Emel. My hero!

I tried to get up but the pain in my chest was too strong, I screamed.

_**(Lissa's POV)**_

Rose screamed and I wanted to run to her but Christian was holding me back. I slapped him and punched him but Adrian also restrained me. I screamed and looked at Adrian, he was tense and mumbling to himself. Telling himself not to move, but it didn't work because he ended up by Rose's side as she groaned and screamed from agony. Dimitri was still combat fight Emel-I think that's his name?- and two guardians were restraining Abe while one ran out to help Dimitri. Another was trying to pull Adrian away from Rose but Adrian wouldn't budge.

All of a sudden Emel stood next to Rose, placing his hand on his chest, where his heart is. Adrian shrieked and fell back from shock. The guardian pulled him back to us, another doing the same to Dimitri. Angie ran to his side, clutching onto his arm, burying her face in his chest but he didn't care.

His face was red with rage and his auror was the same.

"It doesn't matter," Emel said stroking Rose's cheek, "she's going to die anyway, so I'm going to go. But not before this."

He placed his hand on her forehead and she screamed a blood curling scream, Abe fought harder against his human restraints.

Rose's hand went to her head and she screamed some more. One of the guardian with dirt blonde hair with a greyish tint ran at Emel. Rose's screams stopped when contact from Emel was interrupted and she started panting. She tossed and turned, hyperventalating again. Her face showed fear, the same as her nails.

Emel spoke in Turkish, and flicked his hand at the guardian. The guardian collapsed beside Rose, his chest no longer moving up and down.

"Thompson!" Abe screamed, fighting harder.

Emel laughed with a sick satisfaction. "Well this was fun. But I must be going. Abe, nice to see you." Then he just disaparated into thin air.

But, if he was gone...that meant there was no one left to fight! No! NO!

Dimitri screamed and broke free from his captors running to Rose's still body. I copied, followed by everyone else.

Rose, oh Rose!

Abe put two fingers against her neck, where her pulse is. He screamed and burst into tears, resting his head on her stomach while Dimitri stroked her hair, tears in his eyes. Adrian backed away a few steps shaking his head. Mia was crying on Eddie's shoulder while his body shook in sobs. Christian was motionless, I reached for him and he swept me into his arms.

Rose died,

Died protecting us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sob* <strong>__**I'm**__** *sob* **__**so sorry!**__** *Sob!***_

_**Please forgive me! And don't worry! This isn't the end!**_

_**Oh and don't worry, Rose dieing had nothing to do with there not being enough reviews! I had this planned right from the beginning. It had nothing to do with you wonderful readers!**_

_**Please don't kill me?**_

_**I'll UD really soon, I promise.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Word meanings: <strong>__**Piç : Bastard- in Turkish **__**[said as pich]**_

_**Güzel : Beautiful- Turkish**__** [said as gwazel]**_

_**These word meaning and the way they are said are found from 'Google Translate'.  
>I don't own Google Translate.<strong>_

_**SPELL:**_"Kötü görsün gelen masum koruyun, hayatlarını yaşayan, ruhlarını satılmaz. Ruhumu yüzen bile kötü, ben aşk olanlar zarar veremezler."

_**ENGLISH:**_"Protect the innocent from the evil behold, their lives live on, their souls not sold. The evil can't hurt the ones I love, even if my spirit floats above."

_**Also from Google Translate. **_

_**I made it up! Do you like it?**_

_**Oh by the way, it's in Turkish as well.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So tell me what you think!<strong>_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**xoxoxoxox**_


	17. Grieve

_**Hey guys! Everyone was so sad about Rose dying! So was I! *tear tear***_

_**Oh and I'm so sorry about the delayed review :(**_

_**More than 100 REVIEWS! YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY! I'm so happy! Thank-you! I love you all...Is that a bit weird?**_

_**Rose-"Yeah, very weird."**_

_**Me- "At least I asked."**_

_**Rose- "Whatever...Oh yeah...why'd you kill me?""**_

_**Me- "Because I felt like it, and it makes the story dramatic."**_

_**Rose- "Bitch"**_

_**Me- "I'm sorry!"**_

_**Rose- "I don't care!" *walks off***_

_**Me- *sigh* "I don't own Vampire Academy, *sigh* no matter how much I wiiiiiiisssshhhh I did."**_

_***Strigoi comes***_

_**Me- "Uh, Rose? Help?"**_

_**Strigoi- *evil laugh***_

_Previously... (Lissa's POV)_

_Abe puttwo fingers against her neck, where her pulse is. He screamed and burst into tears, resting his head on her stomach while Dimitri stroked her hair, tears in his eyes. Adrian backed away a few steps shaking his head. Mia was crying on Eddie's shoulder while his body shook in sobs. Christian was motionless, I reached for him and he swept me into his arms._

_Rose died,_

_Died protecting us._

_**(Abe's POV)**_

My brain wouldn't comprehend what was happening. I breathed in the strawberry scent of my daughter, the girl that captured my heart in the way her mother had; by a single glance.

Her birth was a miracle, one that I would always remember. But her death was a birden to my heart.

Others cried and sobbed at the realisation that she wasn't coming back; that a loved one had left their lives. I glanced down at her as I slowely rose from my position, never taking my eyes of my daughter. My heart broke as I imagined what her mother was going to say. Probably cry, scream and go on a killing spree. But I was going to give Janine the last few minutes to believe her daughter is safe...before I tell her.

We would grieve together, as parents should. And I know that my shoulder will drip with tears of Janine in only an hours time. Unless, of course, a miracle should occur.

(Angie's POV) _**(DUH, DUH, DUUUUUHHH.)**_

I stood amongst the shadows watching the scene before me carry out. My friends made such a fuss over a girl we'd known for barely three weeks. They should just move on!

People die all the time, why would she recieve so many tears! It's better her than me, she got us into this mess anyway!

I watched the love of my life as he stroked the bitch's hair and wipe away his tears. Rage boiled within me and if she wasn't already dead I'd go and kill her. How dare she make him have feelings for her! Unknowingly or not!

My beautiful face pulled into an evil grin.

"She's dead, now no one can take him away," I thought wickedly to myself. My brain went through all the items currently in my wardrobe, finding the most seductive. Dimitri would grieve tonight...and I'd help ease his pain.

Abe stood from his position beside Rose (mental groan) and approached the dead guardian. Who cares!

Abe looked as if he was praying for the guardian. I ignored that thought and once again looked at my boyfriend. He'd ceased crying and stood up, walking to the guardians. The living guardians looked grim and some were even crying, whether crying for Rose or the guardian, I don't know. Once again, _WHO CARES!_ God, people are so selfish. _Can't they see I'm getting cold here?_

_**(My POV)**_

Gray clouds rolled across the sky creating friction between eachother, causing lightning to flash. Thousands of tears fell from each cloud making a 'splash' sound as they hit they ground. The lone group below grieved, oblivious to the weather. It matched their mood.

A girl with blonde hair was sobbing violently as her boyfriend stroked her hair. He enjoyed the feeling of need he recieved from Lissa as she cuddled him. He enjoyed her need for his comfort. But he was also shocked and sad that someone as pure hearted and strong as Rose was, had her life ended so quickly.

Christian's latter thoughts marvelled the ones of the man reaching for his cigarretes. He had finally discovered someone he found worthy of his love and she was ripped from his grasp. It would have been easier if she'd denied him her heart. The long thin stick was pulled from it's packet, and as he doved through his pocket for the lighter he admired her appearance breifly. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, the way her dark, exotic hair splayed across her head like a pillow, her lips, as red as her name. Her body could put any man's dreams to shame, her curves in all the right places. She was perfect.

Abe knew what he needed to do. After he prayed for Guardian Thompson, the one who risked his life for his daughter, he walked over to the now head guardian, as Guardian Thompson was previously, and spoke in an authoritive manner despite his need to scream out to the sky.

"Collect the cars and bring them back, immedietly. Take Guardian Copper with you." He demanded before turning back to his disceased daughter. The word ran through his head, pounding on the walls. _Disceased..._

Eddie lay his head agaisnt Mia's. He felt a spark as she grabbed his hand. He turned to face her. Her blonde curls were darker than normal due to the rain, but he thought she'd never looked better. Slowly their faces moved closer, untill their lips brushed eachothers. Despite the short period of time they knew eachother, they couldn't deny nor ignore the strong emotions they felt. It was as if the kiss disapated the pain they felt from the loss of their friend; the one that held a special place in their heart. Water ran down his cheeks, both rain and tears. He'd lost his other best friend today and for that he felt guilty, he should be mourning Rose.

Mia felt the same, but the moment was both special...and heart breaking. She'd never felt what she's feeling now, towards this stranger; she didn't want the moment and feelings to pass because of the events happening.

On the other side of the couple sat a man with wild emotions. He felt so drawn to the woman lying dead on the ground but his girlfriend was only metres away, watching him. He could feel it. He'd returned to Rose's side after speaking with the guardians; asking if there might be a way to safe her. They'd sadly told him it was useless.

As Dimitri watched the rain drops fall onto Rose's body he also noticed the colour begin to fade from her normally dark, tanned skin. He buttoned up her jean jacket so she didn't get cold but accidently brushed her skin with his hand. It was so soft and when she was alive it would have been warm and irresistable. He sobbed and clutched her hand. She was so kind, beautiful, strong, caring, funny, and...perfect. He thought he'd have weeks to decide whether to leave Angie and ask Rose for her heart, but it wasn't anything like that.

When she smiled every man's heart melted. He was stupid to think he wouldn't be one of them. Her laughed wrapped around him like a soft blanket on a winter night, her eyes as captivating as any. And he realised at that moment, that moment to late, that he might love- ..._might've loved_ her.

Two cars rolled down the street. The guardians jumped into battle mode followed by the dhampirs. It was a painful reminder to each of them that Rose should have been standing there, saying some snarky remark about they better not underestimate her. No one would laugh but they would all still be amused, that's-...that _was_ Rose.

Guardian Copper jumped out of one car and the head guardian; Guardian Zads, jumped out of the other.

"Everyone in, quickly." Guardian Zads shouted over the rain and thunder. No one moved. Abe snapped into action.

"Get in the car, now!" He growled loudly. They all hesitantly stood, well except for Angie. She ran to the front, pushing anyone who was in the way.

"Hurry up!" She yelled, "Just leave the bodies! We're more important!" She had to remind her self not to say 'I'm'.

"Stop thinking about yourself for once you BITCH!" A high pitched voice shrieked. Everyone turned slowly, certainly not expecting _her_ to yell let alone swear. Christian went to Lissa's aid, who was fuming.

"Are you saying we should waste prescious minutes trying to get the _dead_," Eveyone flinched when Angie said that but she continued, "into the cars when there could be strigoi lurking the corners!" Angie had a point, but no one was going to leave Rose or Guardian Thompson. They saved the groups lives!

"_Look you son of a bitch!_ If you're not careful we might leave _you_ behind!" Lissa threatened taking a few steps toward Angie. Angie growled glancing towards Dimitri, looking for him to defend her. But he completely agreed with the Lissa. _How dare she!_ Dimitri thought.

"If there was any way I could bring Rose back don't you think I woul-" Lissa stopped mid-sentence. Realisation crossed her features as for once in her life she was thankful for her power.

Spirit.

_**I know...I know it hasn't really given you much information and Rose hasn't come back...yet, but I promise I'll update ASAP!**_

_**Oh and sorry it's not very long but I'm a bit busy :)**_

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**_

_**3**_


	18. Red wig

_**I'm back! HE HE! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**I'm sorry once again for the later review. I just wanted to let you know that after this chapter I probably won't be updating for a while. I need to get back into the routine of school after being on holidays. Thanks!**_

_**Me- "Okay, Rose isn't talking to me, therefore Dimitri isn't. Adrian's drunk" *in background Adrian giggles* "Lissa's stopped answering her phone when I call, so that means only one thing left to do."**_

_***Ringing***_

_**Sydney- "Hello, Sydney Sage speaking."**_

_**Me- "HEY!"**_

_**Sydney- "Oh great, it's you..."**_

_**Me- "Yup" *pops 'p'***_

_**Sydney- "Fine, I'll do it. XxDeadlyBlackRosexX doesn't own Vampire Academy." *hangs up***_

_**Me- "Thanks! Hello?"**_

_Previously... (My POV)_

"_Are you saying we should waste prescious minutes trying to get the dead," Eveyone flinched when Angie said that but she continued, "into the cars when there could be strigoi lurking the corners!" Angie had a point, but no one was going to leave Rose or Guardian Thompson. They saved the groups lives!_

"_Look you son of a bitch! If you're not careful we might leave __you__ behind!" Lissa threatened taking a few steps toward Angie. Angie growled glancing towards Dimitri, looking for him to defend her. But he completely agreed with the Lissa. How dare she! Dimitri thought. _

"_If there was any way I could bring Rose back don't you think I woul-" Lissa stopped mid-sentence. Realisation crossed her features as for once in her life she was thankful for her power._

_Spirit._

Everyone went silent, Angie snarled figuring what Lissa was going to do.

"Don't even think about it." Angie groweled crouching offencively, her back facing the cars and guardians while her eye vision was in line with the group of Moroi and dhampirs. No one could move, they were so shocked. Although they knew she particularly disliked Rose, they never thought she wished death apon Rose.

Dimitri and Eddie looked at eachother before standing in front of Lissa. The guardians walked around Angie and followed the action of the two novices; relising that Angie was a threat. They spread out amongst the Moroi.

A rather strong gust of wind blew towards to the group, randomly. The rain had ceased but the sky above was as dark as before, the occasional mix of lighting mixed in it. With the gust of wind; Angie's bright red hair swayed, her blue eyes firey and frightning.

She continued on, "We don't need her, just leave the bitch to rot. The alchemists will find her and dispose of her body...adequetly." Angie smirked at her words, satisfied with herself. _As usual,_ Mia thought.

Lissa ignored Angie's stupid words and rushed to Rose's body, blinking back fresh tears. Dimitri wasn't far behind her and kneeled beside Lissa, waiting anxiously, praying for a miracle.

As Lissa did; Dimitri blinked back his new tears only it didn't work. He wiped them away and they'd come right back. It was his emotions...and the sight before him.

Rose looked as if she was sleeping, if only...

None of them knew the cause of her death, well except Angie. The guardians were pretty comfortable in the fact that Angie would through a fit if she broke a nail, so there was no way in hell she'd actually try to fight them. Once again, if only...

Lissa gently placed her hands on Rose's left breast, above her heart. That was what Lissa had to focus on; getting it beating again.

"_**What if **_it's too late?" Dimitri whispered to Lissa, worry lacing his Russian accent.

"_**What if**_..." Lissa mumbled back, not having an answer for his suprisingly difficult question.

Closing her eyes, Dimitri figured she wasn't going to say any more. Lissa's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to locate her power.

A small glow appeared over Rose. To Dimitri's pleasure the colour returned to her skin and her nails changed to a light silver. The only problem was her heart.

No matter hard Lissa tried she just couldn't get Rose's heart to beat. Tears once again leaked out her closed eylids and down her stained cheeks. Christian walked over and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. Lissa's energy was slowly draining, getting lower and lower, much like Rose's did.

But finally, _finally_; Rose's chest started to move slightly due to the pounding of the strong organ. Angie shrieked with terror as Rose's chocolate brown eyes became visable.

_**(Rose's POV) (YAY!)**_

It took all I had to pull away from the transparent figures grip. I felt spirit calling me and I knew it was either Lissa or Adrian. Mason looked sadly at me and through my eyes I apologised to him. I felt so guilty; I got a second chance and he didn't.

He nodded and pulled the ghosts away from me. I blinked and suddenly I was back in my body. The whole thing felt like a dream, but when I opened my eyes and glanced at my arms I saw scratches and finger marks; of the ghosts.

"Oh thank god!" I heard a girly voice say before a pair of strong yet fragile arms wrapped around me, followed by a muscly and strong pair. I hugged them just as urgently.

Gasps were made from multiple people before I was surrounded by them.

Mia squealed, pushing everyone away from me and pulling me into her vice grip. I laughed and squeezed her tightly; missing the feel of skin. Being a transparent ghost can have that effect.

"Oh happy days," Someone said sarcastically. I pulled away from Mia giving her a quick smile, seeing her death glare directed at Angie.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I replied just as sarcastically, my back facing her. I winked at the gang; relieved to see they were all safe. My dad grinned, wiping his tears. I ran to him clutching onto him like my life depended on it. He murmured things like 'Oh my baby girl' and 'I love you so, so much, Rosemarie. Don't forget that.'

"Oh so now she gets the attention!" Angie exclaimed; I could hear the clicking of her heels as she came closer.

"Restrain her!" My dad demanded to the guardians, without releasing me. I gently pulled away from my dad and kissed his cheek before walking over to where two guardians had hold of the bitch.

I strutted over to her; glade I still had my attitude. I was about to say some witty remark about how the kind of body I have deserves all the attention it can get when I noticed the colour of her eyes. They were blue, with a tinge of black; almost as if she was wearing contacts. I truly took in her appearance, her strawberry red hair, her round face and small button nose.

I gasped, taking a few steps back. She smirked evilly.

"I wondered when you would figure it out. Took you long enough, my brother thought you were smarter than that. I knew otherwise." Angie said pulling on her restraints.

"What are you talking about, Angie?" Dimitri asked from behind me. Angelina Badica...yeah right!

"Her name's not Angie Badica!" I exclaimed, everyone gasped. I can't believe this! "Tell them! Tell them how you tried to kill not three years ago!" I spun around, facing the gang. They stared at me in shock. Lissa was the first to recover.

"Are you all right, Rose? I mean you might not still be recovered?" Lissa asked as if I had a concussion and was going crazy! Fucking hell!

"Oh, you don't believe me! Fine then...let me show you." I said, anger overruling my sense of judgement. I order the guardians to release _her_. They obliged. She smirked and stepped onto the middle of the road, as she had been on the footpath opposite my friends.

_**(My POV) (Do you find it annoying that I keep changing **__**point of views**__**?)**_

As Rose discovered the true identity, and her friends didn't believe her, she faced the newly released girl; Angie.

Abe was shocked but put his full confidence that his daughter was speaking the truth. She always had and for that reason he went to stand by Rose.

The others couldn't even imagine Rose going crazy, so they began to believe, of course, they needed evidence first.

"Thanks dad," Rose whispered to her father, he replied with a smile. Rose turned back to the people totally oblivious to the dangerous girl in a strawberry red wig. "You want proof...fine." Rose exclaimed to the group before running to _Angie_ and griping to red wig firmly in her hand, effectively pulling it off.

Locks of brown curls rolled down the girl's shoulders. There stood 'Angie Badica', only now her shoulder length red hair was on the floor as Rose had thrown it there in disgust. Replacing it was now was light brown curls that went to her elbows.

Dimitri, in particular, was shocked, to say the least. His girlfriend, the one he'd had for about a year, was standing in front of him, looking completely and utterly different. Rose demanded 'Angie' take off her contacts. 'Angie' did so without hesitation; she was glad to show her boyfriend her true beauty. Her black eyes, now free of their blue contacts bore into Dimitri's. He tried his best not to coware under the intense stare and luckily for him she changed her direction of eye sight to Rose.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Rose said sarcastically, "I'd like to introduce you, to the one and only Melda Fiscott. Brother of Emel Fiscott."

Everyone except Eddie and Abe were confused by Rose's words. Abe's face turned bright red with anger and Eddie stood there in surprise; he certainly hadn't expected that! Just now he found out that the girl he has been hanging out with for almost two days (!), was the evil bitch that murdered his best friend AND almost tried to kill his other best friend; Rose.

"Wasn't Emel the...the guy that... was here-"Lissa started but Eddie cut her off.

"The guy that was here before? Torturing Rose? Yes." He said and Mia and Lissa gasped.

Lissa was stunned, but it quickly past as she ran towards Angie, fist pulled back.

Rose wasn't sure what Lissa was doing till there was a crack as Lissa's fist connected with Angie's nose.

From the shock and pain; Angie fell backwards, holding onto her nose desperately.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." Lissa stated as she rubbed her fist lightly, looking pretty darn proud. Rose and Christian both buckled over laughing. Rose recovered quickly however when she noticed Melda standing up, her nose clicking into place. Melda _**(A:N/ Just in case you're confused, Angie is Melda. Same person. I hope I'm explaining everything all right!) **_closed her in concentration and suddenly the earth where Lissa was standing shot up about 12 feet into the air. Mia screamed for her friend and both Christian and Eddie lunged for her.

_That's it! I'm tired and I want to go to bed! This ends now! _Rose thought. She held the palm of her hand up, much like the other times, only now she slowly moved her hand back to Dimitri, Mia and the guardians stood, ordering them to stay there.

"Leave now Angie! And tell your brother, it's not over!" Melda smirked and nodded.

"Çok iyi ... Kaltak." She replied, then disapeared suddenly. There was a squeak of terror from Mia when Melda turned up right in front of Dimitri. "Good bye my darling." She whispered to him, stroking his cheek. Dimitri growled before she disapeared once again. There was an awkward air among them. So much had happened in the past two hours.

Rose looked up at Lissa, who was on a thin but tall _thing,_ that looked a bit like a mountain. Lissa stood on the very top, trying not to look down. Christian ran over, trying to climb it; to get to the love of his life, but Rose physically dragged him down and critiscised him.

"Lissa, you have to trust me." Rose started, looking up at Lissa for her answer. She gave a slight nod of the head and Rose continued, "I need you to jump." Lissa looked down in alarm! _What the hell! She thought._

"Please!" Rose begged, she hated seeing Lissa look so scared. Rose counted to three and on three Lissa jumped. Rose put all her concentration into saving her.

Just as Lissa was about to hit the ground. She stopped in mid air, about 10 centimetres above ground. She sighed when she realised she was safe. All of a sudden she fell and hit the floor, but wasn't hurt. Christian rushed to her side immediately.

"Are you all right Lissa?" Rose asked also rushing to her side. Lissa nodded and thanked Rose profusely. Pyro even thanked Rose which she teased him about.

They decided to go back to the Academy because Abe had just recieved a call from the headmistress asking about their whereabouts.

Everyone piled into the cars. Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Abe and one guardian in the first car, and Mia, Eddie, Christian and three guardians in the other. Christian complained about not being with Lissa.

"Your whipped." Rose said with a smirk. Eddie hi- fived her and got into the car. Christian was too tired to reply back so just jumped into the same car as Eddie, grumbling.

Once they were on their way, Dimitri and Liss gushed at Rose, asking her all these questions. Rose replied with a light snore. Literally. She had fallen asleep on Dimitri's shoulder.

Lissa smiled at them as Dimitri took off his duster, lightly placing it over Rose. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead, unable to stop himself. The way she looked so peaceful as she slept, it was entrancing.

He thought about asking Rose to the dance, now that Angie- Melda wasn't there any more. And francly, he was glad. She was a pain in the ass and he didn't have any feelings for her. Well other than hate and disgust.

_Yes,_ he thought, _I'm going to ask Rose to the dance._

_**Phew! Finished! **_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**So? What did you think of that chapter! **_

_**Did you like me changing POVs so frequently? Or was it annoying?**_

_**Did I do anything wrong?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**_

_**Translation: **__** "**__Çok iyi ... Kaltak"_

_**Meaning:**__ "Very well...Bitch"_

_**Thanks guys! I'll Update ASAP but it might not be for a while.**_

_**xoxxox**_


	19. Rain

_**Wow! I can't find a stronger word...Wow! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing, you make my week! **_

_**I am so dreadfully sorry about the time it took to update, and I know you probably don't want to hear all my lame excuses but**__** I am going to tell you because I feel like I owe you an explanation.**_

_**I started school after being on holidays and we got HEAPS of homework. And I needed to get settled into my normal routine again. I also wanted to take more time with this chapter, work on my vocabulary and things like that, and make it more interesting and descriptive. **_

_**Well, now that I've said that, I am going to shut up and allow you to read this chapter that I wrote especially for my beautiful readers...**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously... (My POV)<em>

_He __**(Dimitri)**__ thought about asking Rose to the dance, now that Angie- Melda wasn't there any more. And francly, he was glad. She was a pain in the ass and he didn't have any feelings for her. Well other than hate and disgust._

_Yes, he thought, I'm going to ask Rose to the dance._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Rose's POV)<strong>_

_***3 days later***_

The rake scraped across the ground, creating a squecking noise, but it did its job by pulling the leaves with it. I can't believe Kirova is that much of a bitch- actually I can- that she gave me this as a detention! To rake up the school's bloody leaves!

I groaned and wiped my forhead with the back of my hand. All I did was call Stan an idiot! Trust me, I could have said much, much worse...

But I didn't! I shouldn't have to do this! I groaned again as I pulled the rake toward myself. The trees rustled and about ten leaves fell from the branches!

I cursed continuously to myself, and quickened my pace. Kirova, or Pinnochio, as I like to call her, said if wasn't finished in an hour she was going to tell my parents about what happened. Naturally I don't care if she 'dobs me in'. But my parents don't need anything else on their plates.

I fell asleep in the car on the way back from, ahem, the incident. When I woke up Dimitri's duster was draped over my shoulder and Lissa was giving me a soft smile.

Since then every one has been acting weird around me, I knew this would happen. Eddie was trying hard not to show it but he was scared of me. I think they all were.

Dimitri was especially weird. He's been coming up to me about three times a day, each time saying he wanted to ask me something before shaking his head, muttering to himself and walking off.

I mean, what the fucks up with that!

My eyes narrowed as Stan stood on the other side of the courtyard smirking and chuckling. I had the urge to walk over and punch the livingdaylights out of him, but it took all of my self control to restrain myself.

An idea came to mind. Only Kirova knows about my abilities, apparently she knew all along. My dad may seem cool, but he can't keep his mouth shut! Alledgedly it was for my protection. It worked out anyway, because we had to explain to her why 'Angie' was missing.

I made a flicking motion with my fingers, but it was dicreat, so he didn't notice. All of a sudden his feet were knocked out from under him and he buckled over, I followed only I was laughing.

"What the-" He started but he quickly cut himself off due to the student in his present. As if I fucking care.

I manadged to gasp out some words between my fit of laughter. No one else was around so I was safe.

"Thats...what you...get,...man." He growled and stalked off. I leaned against an old brick wall for support as my laughter subsided. I then went back to the raking, chuckling to myself.

Footsteps sounded from my left. I looked up and Dimitri came over. He looked around to see if anyone was in the courtyard. I looked down at my feet awkwardly, here it comes. The strange behaviour.

"Why are you raking up leaves?" He asked curiously as he bent over to pick up the small pile of leaves I had made and put them in the half full bin. I gaped at how graceful his movements, despite his height, he made everything look so beautiful.

'Weren't you in my class?" I asked and he shook his head, "I may or may not have some how may have, might have, I prefer not have called Stan an idiot. But it totally wasn't my fault." I said holding up my hands in my defense. He chuckled and he stroked my cheek with his left hand. I froze and gazed into his brown obs, that looked as beautiful as the rest of him.

He froze too and I couldn't help but think, "Awks as for you bro..."

I have no idea why I thought that but it was pretty funny. I held back my chuckle. Don't want to look like a crazy woman. Oh, wait, that ship sailed when they found out about my super duper powers, as Fire ass calls them.

Dimitri quickly returneted his hand to his side and looked at his feet. Which was probably like trying to look down at St Vlads from space. Still he was sexy as hell, I am not ashamed to think that.

"So..." I prompted him.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to know if you wanted-" He started but was cut off by Lissa running towards me. She barraled into my arms and I stumbled back.

"Guess what, guess what, gues WHAAAATT!" She said enthusiasticly, completely unaware of Dimitri's prescence. I gave him an apologetic look and told Lissa to get on with it.

"Christian's cousin is coming to visit! Isn't that so cool!" It wasn't really a question but I laughed and nodded anyway. Dimitri perked up at this and I mentally raised an eyebrow. I may not be able to do it physically but I'm badass at it mentally!

"Great. Two pyros running around. Just what we need. When's he coming?" I asked

"_She_ is coming later today. Christian just got a text from her. I'm so excited! He won't tell me anything about her though, not even her name or what she looks..." Lissa went on like this for about ten more minutes before excusing herself to go get ready. I shook my head in exasperation and returning to raking the leaves.

A cough sounded from behind me and I jumped in shock. Dimitri stood behind me rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, Dimitri. I'm so sorry, I forgot you were there. You know Liss, uncontrollable." He chuckled but seemed a bit uncormfortable. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to one of the seats in the courtyard. "What did you want to ask my me?" I didn't realise I still held his hand until he squezed it. I went to let go but he held it. I smiled, and resisted the urge to giggle.

He looked up into the sky. Despite the warm breeze the sky was covered with grey rain clouds. A thunder emitted from one and before we knew it water was covering us and you could here squels from girls and curses from boys. They started running around, books over their heads, trying to get back to their room. The came out from the surrounding corridors, cutting through the courtyard.

Dimitri pulled me to my feet, not letting go of my hand and we ran into the hallway on the right. It wasn't as busy and was warmer than outside.

We started laughed and glung onto eachother for support. A junior came running around the corner and ran smack bang into us. The three of us toppled over. The guy apologised and ran off again. Kids.

I glanced down and Dimitri and only just realised what our close proximity was doing to me. My heart started pounding faster and my breath hitched. He was looking up at me and started bringing his head closer to mine. Our lips were about a centremitre away when I pulled away. I know, I'm a dumbass!

"I'm sorry," I said sitting up, he followed looking a bit hurt, "I can't do this again. The last person I had feelings for died because of me. I'm not saying this to scare you. Its the truth." I clutched my knees to my chest and he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest ignoring the tears running down my cheeks.

"That won't happen this time. I'm sure of it." He said, running his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and he used his hand to pull my head towards his. Our lips connected and fireworks went off, I got up onto my knees putting my arms around his neck. I'd never had a kiss like this, even Mason's weren't anywhere like this. Dimitri put his hands on my waist and moaned as I lightly bit his upper lip. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I shuddered.

I moaned as our tonugues connected and fought for dominance. He tasted like nothing I could have imagined, his hands slid up, lightly over my breast and down my arms which were still around his neck. The cold from the rain was no match for his big warm hands. Heat spread from the area of his touch to the rest of my body. He moaned again and pulled away, I was about to complain but he kissed my forehead and nose before standing up. He held his hand out for me to take, I did and he kissed my lips quickly before pulling me in the direction of his room.

"Lets get some privacy," He whispered into my ear.

My heart skipped a beat but I couldn't bring myself to say no. We rushed past novices, but they didn't notice our linked hands.

We reached number 50 in the boys dorm and he pushed me into his dorm. I quickly took in his surrounding. A desk, a bed and-

His lips attached back to mine and I realised that I was against his wall. His dorm room closed and locked. He had me trapped, but I liked it.

I pulled his hair tie out of his hair, running my hand through it. It felt like silk.

"I've always wanted to do this." He muttered. Although I wasn't sure if he was reffering to the kiss or his hand running through my brown locks.

"Me too," I replied because at that moment I realised it was true. I loved this. He pushed my up against the wall even harder and I shudered from delight. His lips were so delicate yet so furious and demanding. Perfect.

He removed his lips and moved them to my neck, I tilted it giving him more access. He nibbled on a spot just under my ear and I moaned loudly. He got lower down my neck, reaching my collarbone.

A memory flashed through my mind.

_***Flashback***_

_I giggled as Mason handed me another beer. I still had half a full one in my right hand but gladly took it. Amelia had turned in a while ago and Eddie had passed out on the sofa. Mason and I sat cross legged on the carpeted floor in his room._

_I held both beers up to my mouth, pouring them, only about 5% of the liquid actually got in my mouth. I giggled again._

"_Woopsies..." I said, swaying slightly. I was obviously drunk, but this was too much fun._

"_Let me get that for you." Mason replied with a smug grin on his face before leaning over and licking the liquid from my neck. I moaned despite there being no pleasure. He started sucking and nipping._

_He reached my collar bone and started pulling my T-shirt shoulders down my arm. I pushed him back and he growled. Standing up and calling me a whore._

_I shouted back at him saying he was like very other man, all they wanted was sex and ran out the door, slamming it on my way out._

_***End of Flashback***_

He apologised the next day, but it still hurt. We hardly talked since then. Eventually I moved on and forgave him, giving him a chance to be my boyfriend. Of course then Melda showed with her little minions. Doing her brothers dirty work. I never saw Mason-while conscious- again.

Until now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I <strong>__**know, It's really short but I hope the little flashback made up for it!**_

_**Also I am going to UD really quickly! As soon as I get 150 reviews I'll UD!**_

_**PROMISE! =)**_

_**xox**_


	20. Moving school?

_**Okay, I don't want to sound ungrateful but I'm a bit upset that the last chapter got such little reviews. Do you not like where the story is going? I would love to know what you think!**_

_**So PLEASE review! **_

_**P.S: I know there aren't 150 reviews and I said I would update when there was but I wanted to get this chapter up.**_

_**I also wanted to clarify that Rose saw Mason's ghost when she was, ahem, making out with Dimitri.**_

_**I'm continuing from there. **_

_**So, on a happier note, I present to you...chapter 20 of What if? :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_He __**(Mason)**__ apologised the next day, but it still hurt. We hardly talked since then. Eventually I moved on and forgave him, giving him a chance to be my boyfriend. Of course then Melda showed with her little minions. Doing her brothers dirty work. I never saw Mason-while conscious- again. _

_Until now._

* * *

><p>While Dimitri devoured my neck and jawline with kisses I stared a head at the figure mere feet away. I gently pushed Dimitri away, ignoring his confused features. Mason stood in all his glory, near Dimitri's bed. His eyes portrayed the sadness he was feeling and the guilt rushed over me like a tidal wave.<p>

"Rose? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked me. He kept looking back and forth between Mason and myself. It was then that I realised he couldn't see the transparent ghost. I tried my hardest to show Mason through my eyes that I missed him and that I was sorry. He nodded slightly, so slightly that I almost missed it. I blinked and suddenly he was gone. Tears welled up in my eyes but told myself not to let them fall.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied to Dimitri, referring to his question. He nodded but looked sceptical.

He took my hand and I turned to face him. The room lit with his smile and butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I found my mouth pulling into a small smile. "Let's go see Lissa, she has something planned." He pecked me quickly on the lips, leaving me no time to respond. Probably a good thing.

Next thing I know I'm standing in front of Lissa's door. Dimitri knocked and almost immediately opened the door. She'd changed her clothes since she probably got wet like Dimitri and I. She now wore a simple pair of dark blue skinny jeans and beige top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun but it was still damp from the rain.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri." She glanced down at our linked hands and raised an eyebrow. Dimitri smirked and pulled me closer to him. "Come in."

"What did you need Lissa?" I asked as we stepped into the large room. The gang and my parents all sat or stood around the room. I looked around in confusion.

"Well, as you know Rose, Christian's cousin is coming later today, after dinner, so we wanted to get this over and done with before she came. Rose we want to know what happened the other day," To say I was shocked was a huge understatement. Before I could interject she continued.

"Your parents discussed it and believe we deserve to know. We saw it first hand and we want to understand what the hell happened!" Lissa's anger and annoyance flared, I don't know how I knew that. I just _felt _it.

I sighed and plonked down on Lissa's bed. Dimitri sat next to me and started playing with my hair, ignoring the glares from my parents and Adrian.

I sighed and looked desperately at mum and dad but that just gave me that, we-love-you-but-you're-on-your-own- look. Shit.

"Where do I start?" I said. I'd never told anyone

"Where you think you should." Mia prompted. She seemed incredibly excited yet curious.

"Okay, I suggest you all sit down, it's going to take a while."

Christian and Lissa, who were standing sat down on the floor. All eyes turned to me as I took a deep breath preparing myself to go through my life's burden.

"Okay. My dad's great- great- great grandmother Elizabeth Mazur was a Moroi the wielded all five elements. She was quiet and kept to herself, pretending she hadn't specialised at all. The one person she told was Melinda Fiscott."

"Emel and Melda's great-great-great-great grandmother." My dad helped. It was like everyone was in a trance, no one knew how to resond. Even Dimitri's hand had dropped to his side.

"Melda is actually named after Melinda. But anyway, Melinda got greedy. She started trying to get Elizabeth to use her powers for the wrong reasons. Elizabeth started to notice this, so when she had her son, Bağatur Mazur, she left her partner to look after him. Not knowing that Elizabeth had past her powers onto her son, Melinda murdered her."

"Why would she do that?" Eddie asked softly not wanting to upset me.

"Cause she's related to Melda the bitch." Mia murmered, I chuckled despite the room's tension.

"Because she wanted Elizabeth's powers. It was written that if you murder the person with the powers they are transferred to you."

"So how did her son get her powers? Elizabeth, I mean." Dimitri asked, taking my hands and rubbing small circles into them.

"Well, um." I didn't know what to say so my dad helped out.

"We're not really sure how. I guess her powers just get passed to her son through genetics." Everyone nodded.

"But then how did Emel and... Melda get their powers?" Dimitri questioned. He still wasn't used to Angie actually being Melda Fiscott.

"It was said that Melinda had a cuton one of her fingers and that when she... cut Elizabeth's throat, a drop of Elizabeth's blood infected Melinda's cut, giving her some Elizabeth's powers. The're not as strong but that changed in the next generation." I said, squeezing Dimitri's hand.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"Well, Bağatur's father told him about his mother and about her fate. His father found out from a friend by the way. Then Melinda's daughter, Tayla Fiscott, discovered- after her mother died- that Elizabeth had a son. She hunted him down and killed him. She received all his powers, I'm not sure how but my grandmother believes that it was because she used her powers to kill him." I took a deep breath after the long sentence.

"Then how did you family tree continue?" Christian asked. It sounded a bit like a mock, like he didn't believe me.

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed, standing up. Anger boiled within me and Christian looked a little shocked. Dimitri put his hands on my waist and gently pulled me back down into a sitting position.

"We know Rose, please ignore Christian's tone." Lisa said, glaring at Pyro. I sighed and reached for Dimitri's hand. He smiled an encouraging smile.

"Bağatur's girlfriend was pregnant when he was murdered, she didn't even know yet. She decided to name the child after his father. First _and _last name." I said

"Then from there it pretty much happened like that, the Fiscotts and Mazurs battleing it out. Sometimes the Mazurs won, very rarely though." My mother contributed.

"Excuse me, Guardian Hathaway, I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know so much about this topic." Lissa asked wearily.

"I married a Mazur, it's a tradition that the partner of a Mazur know the family history. It's also essential if we were to have children. You could imagine my shock when at age 3 Rose started lighting candles from the other side oth room and flying around the house. Friggin scary!" My mum replied causing us all to laugh and me to bury my face in Dimitri's chest.

"Mum!" I exclaimed in embarrassment. She only chuckled.

"Why is your last name Hathaway, then?" Mia asked quietly. I smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Well, Emel was hunting me, because he is the eldest, so my parents named me a non-Turkish name and my mother maiden name. So it would be harder to find me. I've moved countries 5 times and been to four different schools."

"I thought you'd only been expelled from three?" Dimitri asked, looking confused. I turned to face him while I answered.

"Well, I have. They we're set up though. Rumours made by the principals of the school. I really was expelled, that's the way it was written but I never did the actual things. The first school I just left, but that didn't really work because it got too many people suspicious. We couldn't afford that so I had to get expelled from the others so as not to cause even more suspicion."

The gang nodded in understanding.

"So what happened the other night was just Emel finding you. To kill you like all your other ancestors?"

I snorted. "Yeah..._just_!"

"And that's why Rose must move school...immedietly." My dad, said, shocking us all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh, ohhhh. Rose can't move school! Not when her and Dimitri were...well you know.<strong>_

_**I REALLY hope you review, it will be highly appreciated!**_

_**What's Tasha going to be like? What's going to happen? Will Dimitri and Rose become an official couple?**_

_**I already have an idea about this but PLEASE let me know what you think!**_

_**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>_

_**!**_


	21. Written in blood

_**Hey! Sorry for the delayed UD. I was working things out with my new amazing beta; Alkerr!**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**So, my beautiful readers, here is chapter 21!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

"_And that's why Rose must move school...immediately." My dad said__;__ shocking us all._

Those few words caused a complete uproar to irrupt amongst the small group I call my friends. They shouted complaints at my calm father; demanding him to re-think his decision. I slumped in my sitting position, wallowing in self-pity as I sulked over the inevitable. Moving schools was no stranger to me, and each time it was extremely hard, but attending this school, I found myself becoming closer to this particular group; which was something I never let happen.

I could tell that my mother had obviously had enough of the loud voices, through her flushed and angry-looking face. Her hand flew up in a sharp movement causing the room to automatically fall silent. I lifted my head from the palm of my hands as turned to face her.

"This is our final decision; there will be no more discussion on the topic." She exclaimed in a tone that indicated she was completely serious.

I turned my head as I glanced longingly at Dimitri. He was the first guy since Mason that I felt true feelings towards. I really did care about Dimitri and I didn't want to leave him or the academy—especially due to the fact that I had finally found a true best friend! Lissa was amazing, as were all my other friends- Mia and I were becoming closer, and it sucked that I had made all these new, great people, and was forced against my will to leave them—my life sucked!

I stood from the bed and walked the few steps to the front door of Lissa's room, only to be stopped by a strangely angelic voice. I twirled around quickly, causing my hair to flick swiftly onto my left shoulder.

"Rose! Where are you going?" Lissa asked; her voice laced thick with confusion. Her eyebrows angled towards her nose and the tips of her lips dipped down into an abashed frown.

"What do you think? I'm going to pack." I said simply - knowing my dad, I would have to leave in the morning. I didn't want to get up because not only would I have to leave, but I because I didn't want to get up... because, well … I just didn't want to get up! I'm not a morning person.

I turned back around to face the wooden door, gripping its black handle as I pulled. I walked out, without a single look back; if I did, I knew I would have begged my father to let me stay—but I couldn't do that. Not when my friends' lives were in danger, I refused to be so selfish.

_**(DPOV)**_

I watched Rose leave the room, and it seemed as though it happened in slow motion. I knew she wasn't leaving just yet, but I felt pain tug at my heart anyway.

"Mr Mazur," I decided to pull out the big guns, "I love your daughter! Rose is the first woman I have ever loved and I want her to hold my heart. But with this slight difficulty, it might be quite impossible. I _beg_ you, let Rose stay!" I stood in front of him, basically looming over his smaller form. I probably should have told Rose this first, but I would do anything—_anything_, just to have her love me back. If she left, I would never know.

"What are you saying, Belikov?" I flinched, regretting the fact that I had never told Abe my first name; I tried my best to ignore his harsh tone. He rose which caused our gazes to line as we faced each other; I was still a few centimetres taller but his eyes could make any man cower. But Not me. Not when my heart controlled my head.

"My feelings have been growing since she first came to this school, and then after that night when Rose died," I purposely chose those words for affect and it obviously worked because he flinched, "I finally realised as she lay there, not breathing, that I loved her. I loved her sarcastic nature, her compassion, the way her hair sways in the wind. I love _her_!" The last three words came out fiercely and my only regret was that Rose wasn't here to hear my short speech.

"She can't leave me." I hung my head and sniffles sounded from behind me as I turned to see Lissa dabbing her eyes with a pale, pink tissue. Christian's arm was lazily placed over her shoulders and his lips curled up into knowing smirk.

Mia was grin closely resembled to the Cheshire cat; her pearly white teeth staring at me while Eddie just stood straight ahead. After short observation, I realised that he was looking over my shoulder. I blinked in understanding before slowly turning around to see that Rose's mother Janine had risen from her seat. Her face was red and her eyes glared, causing me to flinch a little before I quickly put my face back into a neutral expression. I recalled Rose calling it a 'guardian mask' or something like that.

"So, Dimitri Belikov … the guy that is dating Melda Fiscott—," I went to correct her, but hastily closed my mouth when I saw her expression, "—has now '_fallen_ _in_ _love__—__'_" She used two fingers to indicate quotation marks around fallen in love and I found this gesture quite offensive, " –with my daughter, who is sworn enemies with Melda's brother, Emel?"

I nodded hesitantly before I took a slight step back, giving me a better chance to run if I had to.

Janine's visage changed from the expression of one who was about to explode, to a sweet , caring face in about half a second as a smile cracked across her lips. Her demeanour seemed to light up as her eyes shone and I could see where Rose got her award winning smile from.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a hug by a pair of thin, yet incredibly strong, arms. Janine pulled me tight against her chest and I awkwardly patted her back and I assumed that she must be on her period, or something.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! I've always wanted the best for my daughter, so you better be good to her! You don't want to know what I'll do to you if she gets hurt by you." She said; pulling away as she pointed her index finger at me. It pointed exactly between my eyes, and at the tip of my nose causing me to become cross-eyed as I tried to look at it. I didn't even know I could do that!

"I'll never hurt her, I swear!" I declared. I heard a pad of footsteps and suddenly I was once again engulfed by a pair of arms, although these ones weren't nearly as strong as Janine's. I realised it was Lissa as I turned in her in my embrace, finding that my vision was covered in strands of blonde hair. It smelt like vanilla and it was soft against my skin but, not surprisingly, it wasn't nearly as soft and intoxicating as beautiful Rose's locks.

"You won't have the chance to hurt her, because Rose is still leaving in the morning!" _WHAT_! She's leaving _tomorrow_? I closed my eyes as the thought that I might never see her again, welled in my heart and mind. My heartbeat increased in sped as I opened my eyes, to see two green ones giving me an emphatic glance, the pupils framed with unshed tears.

"But Mr Mazur—" Eddie started, coming to stand by me, when he was cut off by Abe.

"I will not have children involved with family matters, and that is final!" He announced before pulling his wife with him out the door.

_**(RPOV)**_

I slammed my bedroom door shut, trying to release the anger that boiled within me— the picture hangers on my wall jiggled and the 'slamming' noise rang through my ears. I had the strong urge to scream, causing me to jump onto my bed, bend my knees as I placed the pillow over my face, covering my mouth as I did just that. I screamed. The pillow muffled the screeches, but it didn't do anything to hold back my tears. My shoulders started shaking violently and I unconsciously started wailing, doing nothing as I let the tears just kept falling, repeating 'don't do this to yourself' harshly over and over again in my mind.

I was just creating pain and it was my own fucking fault for letting myself get so close to the gang, know what the result would inevitably be; heart break. And Dimitri...Oh Dimitri. _Why? Why _did I give my heart to that man? I cared for him with my entire being and I felt as though I may even have loved him! With his perfect fucking hair and his gorgeous fucking eyes!

Cue another scream.

Sitting up, I placed the pillow to my right, letting it fall off the side of the bed. Sadness washed through me like a tidal wave, as I turn my head to look out the window—still sitting on the bed—l only to find that it was covered by a grey curtain. I stood up and padded to the window, tearing the curtain to the aside, wincing as it made a sharp noise that sounded a bit like nails scraping a blackboard.

I shoved the window open, letting the cool air whisk into the stale room, causing my hair to fly back away from my face, ignoring the lone strand that stuck in one of my tears. I brushed it away, feeling the salty liquid that gushed from my eyes, soak my fingers.

A bird chirped from the other side of campus. I studied the scurrying students of all ages, trying to get to the library as they hopelessly attempted to squeeze in homework before curfew.

I turned around as I heard a knock radiate from my door, deciding whether or not to answer it. I rushed into the bathroom and splashed water on my face, glancing at my reflection in the mirror as beads of water trickled down my face. I looked decent, but my eyes were puffy and I kept sniffling.

I took a few apprehensive steps towards the front door, taking a deep breath as I opened it. Suddenly, I was whisked from my feet and gripped tightly to someone's chest, feeling their tight muscles flex as they continuously spun me in circles, causing my heart fluttered.

As he set me down, Adrian took a seat on my puny desk chair, which was situated next to my bed.

"How are you little Dhampir? ... This must be tough." I sighed, not really in the mood to reply with a sarcastic remark. He ran a hand through his dark hair and I couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth it looked. I moved to sit on my bed, placing my hands heavily onto my knees.

We sat in silence until he stood and moved to kneel in front of me, taking my hands in his as he placed each palm to the side of my cheeks. He my head down until I was in line with his eyes and I immediately looked into them. Their extraordinary green colour made my heart flutter for a second time and they continuously did so as his eyes stared into mine, and it was all I could think about.

I blinked and he used his right hand, which was still on my cheek, to stroke my hairline. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear as he started to lean forward. We were millimetres apart, our lips caressing the air between them. I felt something tingle inside of me, and suddenly, it exploded inside of me as I pushed him away, standing up. He obviously wasn't expecting the push as he stumbled, falling to the floor that sounded with a thud.

"I can't Adrian… I don't have those feelings for you, I'm sorry." I said; sitting back down onto my bed, except this time, I pulled my knees up against my chest. My breathing was heavy as my brain went through what could've happened – Dimitri would've been heart broken... well, at least I think he would have. I hope he would have because that would have meant that he still had feelings for me...

"I understand. It hurts but I understand little dhampir. If you ever need anything, I'll be right here." He spoke sadly. I looked up from my finger nails to once again glance into his green orbs. There was sadness there, but there was something else. A twinkle? A twinkle of happiness? Excitement?

I thanked him and he pulled me in for a hug. I gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the need for comfort.

"I better be going then." He said gently, his voice filled with concern and he sounded slightly strained. I nodded curtly before giving his hand a squeeze.

He closed the door on his way out, leaving me there to _pack._ I leaned back so that my spine was pressed against the mattress, and my legs were tangling over the edge of the bed. I groaned and heaved myself up, using all my self-control to regain any composure that I had lost.

Trudging towards the bathroom and opening the door, I stuffed my face into the sink, soaking it with water. With my eyes squeezed shut, I stumbled to find a towel. I searched for a while before I stepped on something soft...MY TOWEL! Placing my hand on the cold tiled floor, I moved around until I felt my towel, my fingers immediately clamped around the fluffy softness.

I pulled it up towards my face, dabbing it over the wet spots of my skin— the fabric was soft and comforting.

After I was satisfyingly dry, I pulled the towel away from my face and placed it on the drying rack before turning around to look at my reflection in the mirror.

Fear curled in my stomach and a scream irrupted violently from my lips, because there on the mirror, was a text…

Written in blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh Ohhhh! What happened! <strong>_

_**Adrian's a sneaky little bugger isn't he!**_

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
>PS: Thank-you to Alkerr who helped me edit this chapter and gave me the tips that I needed to improve this chapter! 3<strong>_

_**Remember to review! =D**_

_**x**_


	22. We're closer than you think

_**Hey guys! I have a few shout outs to my amazing reviewers! If you're not there, then, well...REVIEW!**_

_**So...a special thank-you to:**_

_**123456789**_

_**becc123**_

_**gopherluv**_

_**sunayna4sho**_

_**lovingbites**_

_**francisca**_

_**loventherussian17**_

_**Thank-you for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are great!**_

_**So, I left you guys with a HUGE cliffhanger! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Fear curled in my stomach and a scream irrupted violently from my lips, because there on the mirror, was a text…_

_Written in blood._

* * *

><p>I took the few steps that brought me closer to the mirror, once my shrieks had subsided. There, dripping down my reflection, was a horrifying message. It read:<p>

**We're watching you. We're out to get you. And we're closer than you think. **

**We won't spare anyone. Sacrifice yourself, or watch a friend die...over...and over again. Each and every one of them.**

**My sister says **_**Hi**_**. **

My stomach twisted and turned, creating a tornado of food to swirl in my gut. It rushed up through my throat as it filled my mouth and I barely made it to the toilet in time to release all my lunch. Bile stung my mouth and I wiped some off my lips with the sleeve of my sweater. The fabric was cold and still damp from the rain.

I flushed the toilet and as I was about to stand, I saw the message once again causing more food I didn't even know I'd eaten, to come rushing out of my mouth, spilling over the toilet seat.

Yuck.

I flushed the toilet a second time and as I tried to stand, my shaking, wobbly knees buckled under me, and I had no choice but to cling to the basin for dear life. The room spun and I closed my eyes, waiting for everything to return to how it was. My eyes lifted as I glanced at the bloody message; I couldn't take anymore. With shaking hands I reached desperately for the towel which was on the other side of the room.

Eventually grasping it tightly with my fingers, I pulled it to my chest before using it to rub off the writing. Surprisingly it worked quite well, and easily transferred from the mirror, to the towel turning the soft white cotton into a sticky red mess. It painfully struck me then that the blood was fresh and obviously only recently composed; meaning that whoever was in here— not necessarily Emel—had been here either a few minutes before I entered my bedroom or...while I was in there.

If I had any more food occupying my stomach at that moment, I'm pretty sure it would have made a hasty exit.

I chucked the towel onto the floor, proceeding to kick it multiple times in disgust. My vision was completely blinded as my sweater stuck around my head in the attempt of taking it. I stumbled around my room, stubbed my toe, and ran into a wall before falling onto my bed, the sweater still around my head.

I lay there, the pain on my toe throbbing as a thought hit me. Why the hell did I rub off the message? It was evidence! I sprawled across the bed as I lay on my stomach, groaning loudly in frustration as my legs battered against mattress with every kick— I'm such an idiot!

Ripping the sweater from my head—not literally— and walked to my wardrobe, slowly opened the door. Praying that some psycho- maniac wouldn't jump out at me, my mind immediately snapped to the image of Emel without my intention. Luckily there was no attack, so I pulled a navy Tee and a black cardigan from the bottom drawer, still feeling slightly apprehensive. At that moment, I wore damp but wearable jeans, a navy T-shirt, a black cardigan and a pair of black Converse. The Converse were muddy and my hair was more than just a little frizzed, but at that moment I didn't care.

I quickly brushed my teeth and glared at the area on the mirror that previously framed the blood.

I rushed out the door whilst hopelessly trying to tie back my long hair as I ran to the guest rooms. I gasped frantically for air, as my body just lost a considerable amount of food and energy. I searched hysterically for number _327,_ the room in which my parents were staying. The stretching relief became evident across my face as I reached the door of number _327_ and the feelings of safety washed over me. I pulled out my spare key that dad had given me last week—the day after they came—and pushed it into the lock. Turning the knob of the door, I wrenched it open before marching into the living room

My mother and father sat cuddled into each other's arms as they lay on the couch, the TV playing some stupid old movie. Black and white pictures flashed on the screen, yet the words were muted as no sound came from it.

I turned back to face the happy couple, my lips tipped down into a small, sad frown as I realised I could never have that. A sudden flash of anger ripped through my body, forcing my fist to make hard contact with the coffee table. A loud '_BANG__'_ radiated through the room, causing Janine to shoot from her position and to reach for her stake; which was strapped to her leg.

She relaxed when she saw me standing there with my arms crossed and putting my weight on my right hip. Dad then started to slowly open his eyes, moaning to mum, asking if everything was okay.

Well, no, everything was not okay!

Once dad was fully awake he pulled himself up into a sitting position as I spoke, ignoring my mother's confused exterior.

"I got a little message—on my bathroom mirror to be precise. Would you like to know what it said?" My tone was sickly sweet and my words dangerous. My jaw pressed tightly and my eyes squinted, I looked angry. I was furious for what I couldn't have, as well as how lightly my parents seemed to be taking my friends' lives. My parents immediately went into action, asking what happened, blah-blah-blah. I told them what happened, every detail.

It was actually quite fortunate that I remembered the message but I guess something like that just sticks. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even myself, but I was frightened. I'd had threats before, from pathetic idiots who had heard of my family's history. They never scared me, because it was my own life imperilled. Never before—in all of Mazur history—have the Fiscotts threatened other people.

Sure they had hurt—and killed—anyone who gets in their way, but they had never actually threatened someone—other than my ancestors, my father and myself, of course.

"So, with my friend's lives in jeopardy, I have decided that I'm staying. No argument." I was crossing a dangerous road. No one disagrees with Ibrahim Mazur, not even his own daughter. His eyes turned narrowed until they were slits and he took a step towards me, but I held my ground.

"What did you just say, young lady?" His tone was fatal and deadly. His arms crossed as his tall Moroi form towered well above my own dhampir body. It didn't help that Janine was short and I had her height, but dad was _really_ tall.

"Come on, old man! I can't just abandon them! I can protect them! The gang are part of my family now!"

"Don't call me that!" Dad said. Although I could see a spark of pride, that I was holding myself so well, in his eyes.

"So is that a yes?" My voice squeaked at the end of my question, so I coughed nervously as I disguised it.

My mother was just sitting on the couch as she watched in amusement. Her right leg was crossed over her left and I could just imagine her with a bucket of popcorn, chewing madly in amusement. She loved it when the Hathaway side of me came out and clashed with my dad, it made her think of herself.

Dad was silent.

"You'll have to train, with Alberta and with some Moroi. Work on your fitness and magic. If you don't improve then we'll be on the next flight to Europe." And Abe Mazur breaks! A broad grin crawled onto my face and I started jumping up and down clapping. Jumping into my father's arms, I squeezed him into a bone crushing hug.

I then pounced into my mother's arms as she laughed and gave me a hug, putting my face into her bright red curls, inhaling their strawberry scent. I finally felt at home and I was ecstatic.

Lucky I hadn't started packing.

I quickly bid my parents goodbye before quickly making my way out the doorway and down the corridor, sprinting past the curious students I made my way towards Dimitri's room.

I finally reached it and practically broke it with my fist with my frantic knocking. Dimitri's old door eventually cracked open, revealing the god himself—well, _my_ god anyway. I flung myself into his muscly arms, oblivious to his puzzled expression.

He took a few steps backwards until we were officially in his room, and closed his door. Without releasing me, he lifted my chin up with his left hand, leaning down to peck my nose.

"I thought you'd be sad about leaving, not grinning madly..." He asked, motioning toward my baring teeth. His eyes twinkled as he released me. I practically skipped towards his bed, pouncing on it and grabbing his pillow, bringing it to my chest.

"Well, I have good news...and bad news." I stated simply as he sat at my feet, crossing his legs. He immediately started massaging my calves.

"Let me guess, you want me to pick one?" He asked and I nodded, still grinning. Moon light beamed through the open window, sending a cool yet comforting draft of wind.

"Good news." He said.

"Are you sure?" I replied, feeling playful. A twinkle sparked in his eyes, he grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really? Cause I'm not sure you are?"

"Rose! Just tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"What the good news is!"

"What good news? There's good news?"

This seemed to be all he could tell because he groaned and leaned back, letting his head hang over the bed. I laughed and crawled over him so my stomach was against his. He strained his head so his nose was against mine.

"I'm staying!" I exclaimed happily. Dimitri's full lips pulled up into a broad smile, his eyes glistening.

I leaned forward slowly, needing to feel his lips against mine. I was about a centimetre away when his index finger rested against my lips, stopping me.

He pulled us up so that he was sitting on the bed while I sat in his lap. I pouted and he chuckled, his chest shaking softly.

"What's the bad news?" He asked, his smile remained, but mine? That vanished as I recalled the handwriting, the letters, even the rose that was drawn beside the writing. It all looked so delicate...so familiar.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and told Dimitri, every single detail—what happened and what was written. He listened, nodding along, interrupting every so often to ask questions.

Once I was finished, we sat there in eerie silence. I didn't know what would happen, but I hoped it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22 finished!<strong>_

_**Next chapter we meet Christian's cousin! What's going to happen?**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**P.S- Thank you once again to my beta- **__**Alkerr**__**!**_

_**x**_


	23. Tasha

_**I know its been ages since I have updated but I had some writers block.**_** Sorry.**

_**And I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short! But to make it up to you I've started on a new story!**_

_**All I'll tell you is that it is based on a movie, but only loosely. And that the prologue will be published in the next few chapters of this story! I'm so excited! Are you excited?**_

_**The gang: "No, not really."**_

_**Me: "Oh come on, it'll be fuuuun!"**_

_**Rose: "Your definition of fun is like my definition of looking at sparky...not fun and definitely not pretty!"**_

_**Christian: "Hey!"**_

_**Rose: "Hay is for horses dumbass!"**_

**_Lissa: "Rose! Play nice."_**

_**Rose gets interrupted by Adrian.**_

_**Adrian: "Will you make us say the disclaimer for that story too?"**_

_**Me: "Of course." **_

_**Cue groans.**_

_**I don't own Vampire Academy, no matter how much I wish I did. Life is unfair :P**_

_**Get ready to meet Christian's cousin!**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Once I was finished, we sat there in eerie silence. I didn't know what __would__ happen, but I hoped it isn't as bad as I __thought it would be__._

* * *

><p>Dimitri and I talked about nothing of importance for roughly around the time of half an hour, before a text came through my phone. It was from Christian, saying that his cousin was on her way. He still hadn't told any of us her name and I was really anxious to see what she was like. I really didn't need another sparky annoying the shit out of me.<p>

We headed over to his room after I had told Dimitri about the text. The whole walk there, I scratched my hand, moved it around to give Dimitri the hint that I wanted him to take hold of it; he took no such action. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, before quickly withdrawing it, noticing that it was in need of a wash.

As we reached Christian's dorm room, I took my frustration out on the door, banging my fist against the thin wood with no mercy. It was suddenly wrenched open to reveal an excited Lissa. Her facial features moulded into a broad grin and her eyes shone with excitement.

Lissa motioned for us to enter the large lounge area. It wasn't a big as the other Morois'; in fact it was a room only slightly larger than mine, which was un-expected. Normally Moroi rooms were much larger than a dhampir's.

A four seater couch sat on the plush carpet in the middle of the room with a plasma T.V placed directly in front of it. To the left was a small kitchen, the bench covered with packets of chips and soft drinks.

The gang were spread out amongst the room, sitting on the couch or one of the two beanbags. Dimitri walked past me to take a seat next to Eddie and Christian, who were in deep conversation but easily allowed Dimitri to join in. Adrian walked over and did the same.

I blinked in confusion before grabbing Lissa and motioning Mia to follow us into the bedroom. I glanced at the boys to notice that Eddie was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I simply stuck my tongue out at him ignored his eye roll.

I shut the door behind the two girls, turning to face them. They sat next to each other on the double bed, looking at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Dimitri's been acting weird. I don't understand, does he like me or not?" I groaned and plonked down next to Lissa. The two blondes exchanged glances, as if having a private conversation with their eyes.

_Well he told your dad he loved you..._

What? Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head, looking around the room for the soft voice. Lissa looked slightly alarmed at my sudden movement.

_Is she having a fit or something?_

Okay...now it sounded like it came from inside my head! Mia's expression was one of fright as she stared at my confused exterior.

_Maybe I should tell someone? Who am I kidding__?__T__his is Rose, she's probably just really tired. Guardian Petrov __has __been working her and Dimitri really hard..._

I blinked and covered my ears, trying to block out the sweet, yet still scary voice from my head. I waited a few seconds, after a while I noticed that no had voice sounded, so I allowed a sigh to escape my lungs.

"Are you alright Rose?" Mia asked; her voice worried. She placed a comforting hand on my knee while Lissa gently pulled my palms from my ears. I waited a few more seconds, nodding a response to her question. Mia looked sceptical but allowed my answer to suffice. "So, um...what did you want to talk about?" Lissa questioned, obviously trying to return everything to normal.

"Huh... Oh right," I slapped my hand to my forehead, "I'm really confused by Dimitri's signs. He seems to have an interest in me for a while now, but for the last hour he's been a bit… far away..." I replied, looking out the window, deep in thought. Trying to process what happened previously.

"You know how Christian's cousin is coming?" Lissa asked, as I gave my answer through a nod, "Well, her mother is Christian's aunt." I nodded again slowly, not really knowing what to expect. Lissa looked back at Mia cynically, who returned her look with an encouraging nod. I knew they were a little leery towards telling me the thing that played on their minds. Lissa took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyway, Christian's auntand Dimitri …well, they used to date about two years ago but she—" Lissa was cut off by a knock at the bedroom door, which was followed by the appearance of the devil himself, as he entered the room. I smiled weakly but he didn't notice...because he purposely wasn't looking at me…

"Christian's aunt and cousin are here." He stated, shutting the door on his way out.

"Wait, I thought Christian's cousin was coming—not his aunt as well?" I asked; my eyebrows creased in confusion. That emotion seemed to be going around a lot today.

"Well, I think that would have been a bit hard." Mia said as she stood from the bed and headed for the door. I cocked my head to the side in a signal of misunderstanding.

Lissa continued for her. "His cousin is only three years old." They left then before I heard a squeal from a very high pitched voice. A voice I recognised.

I rose from my position and rushed out the door, back into the living room. I searched the room, my eyes falling on Christian, who was sitting on a black beanbag, holding a small child. The young girl talked adamantly while Christian smiled and nodded, his eyes sparkling. I turned my head, flicking away a stray piece of hair that had fallen from my ponytail.

A woman turned around, now giving me a view of her face instead of her black mane. Her scar was the first feature to catch my attention, next was her bright blue eyes, the ones so similar to her nephews.

Tasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seriously, I feel bad for the long wait and then this bad chapter, but I will make it up to you! The prologue for my new story will be up pretty soon so watch out for it!<strong>_

_**And once again, thank-you to my beta: Alkerr**_

_**Thanks all you beautiful readers! **_


	24. Darkness

**_Hey guys! Okay, you probably want to murder me, and I totally understand, I want to kill me too. But in my defence my amazing beta- Alkerr- had internet problems and it took her a while to get this chapter back to me. I really hope you review because I'm curious...do you like where this story is going or not? Let me know! :)_**

_Tasha_.

Her bright blue eyes widened at the sight of her childhood friend—Me.

I winked at her, took a few steps closer and extended my hand towards her. She held her giggle in and gave a quick, sharp nod.

Tasha placed her hand in mine, her skin smooth, soft and welcoming compared to my rough, blistered skin from training. I plastered a scowl on my face, her lips then mimicking mine.

"Bitch," I stated. Shocked gasps exploded from the room. Christian covered his cousin's ears while Callie's eyes sparkled seeing her best friend.

"Whore," Tasha stated back with the same amount of fake attitude. Lissa looked completely outraged, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Slut," I scowled, releasing her hand as if she had burnt me. She smiled at me, a broad smile that made men's heart flutter. But to me it only encouraged my happiness to see her.

"Rose!"

"Tasha!"

We embraced her squealing and me, well just grinning. The room was in complete silence except for Tasha's hurried chatter.

"Rosie!" Callie called, her pattering feet sound from behind me. I released Tasha to turn around. Patting down my now crinkled top, I strode towards the little girl. Not expecting her to be so strong, I stumbled back a bit as she leapt into my awaiting arms. I stood up from my knees, bringing her with me. She played with my hair, twirling it around her index finger as I brushed down her own brown hair, which was now down to her elbows. She always said she wanted it as long as mine.

"How the fu—"

"Mia!" Lissa chastised.

"—uuzzball do you know _everyone_?"

I laughed and placed Callie down, but she continued to cling onto my leg.

"I've been to a lot of schools." I shrugged in reply. Mia just shook her head in exasperation. My eyes subconsciously searched for Dimitri only to see him looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rosie's my best fwend!" Callie exclaimed to her cousin, who just stared at her in shock.

"Uh...umm." He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Awww, Sparky's a little speechless?" I teased with a chuckle causing Tasha to laugh along with me.

"I thought that was my nickname?" Tasha said jokingly. I laughed.

"No you're pyroclastic." I stated with utter seriousness.

Tasha giggled and nodded, changing her expression to match mine. Callie then asked what she was, as I had never really given her a nickname. I racked my brain for nicknames, the perfect one popping into my head.

"Ally air," My Turkish accent sounding slightly more pronounced. Callie squealed and clapped at the new name.

"That is so cute!" Tasha exclaimed, clapping. Like mother, like daughter I guess.

Eddie asked why I called her that; my reply was that Callie was an air user. He nodded in understanding.

"Rosie, guess what..." Callie then went on to tell me about her life in the past 6 months that I hadn't seen her. I nodded, smiling and taking in every word, knowing that she would test me to see if I was listening later on.

Once Callie had finished she gave me a kiss on the cheek, saying we would talk later. I nodded and watched her trail off the Sparky, who was talking to Lissa.

Lissa smiled as Ally walked over and she waved as the little girl stared up at her. Callie beckoned Lissa forward and my friend did so. Christian watched the two with a small, happy smile, his posture relaxed.

"_You're really pretty."_

I shouldn't have heard the words, Callie was too far away. And technically I didn't hear them, they sounded from inside my head. I mentally shook it off and stumbled to the couch, feeling Dimitri's eyes watching me. Next thing I know he was sitting next to me, as far away as possible, but still.

In my true nature, I decided to come out with it.

"You're really confusing, you know that…and irritating." I rolled my eyes from exasperation as he remained as stoic as ever. Eventually though, he turned to look at me, sadness in his eyes.

"I know, believe me, I know." He sighed and put his head in his hands. I moved slowly closer to him.

"Tell me about it." He shook his head at my statement. I groaned.

"I…I..." Dimitri stuttered; I was slowly boiling with frustration. "I'm assuming Lissa told you about Tasha?" I nodded, encouraging him. "I thought I was over her completely, but seeing her, I don't know."

Sadness washed over me.

Men are _so_ confusing!

"Look, Dimitri, I don't know what we have, if we have anything. But I really don't need any more drama in my life." With that I stood up off the couch, muttering a quite goodbye. I gave everyone a quick goodbye as it was hastily reaching curfew, and normally I wouldn't care, but I was in a terrible mood.

Tasha smiled, telling me we needed to catch up for breakfast tomorrow. I smiled slightly and nodded. I knew I shouldn't, but knowing that she was the reason Dimitri was acting like that made me feel a little awkward.

xx

I pushed myself harder, telling my muscles to stop their bitching so I could beat the obnoxious pig running beside me. We were neck and neck, our feet thudding loudly against the running track. My hair swung from side to side, my arms mimicking that action, using the momentum to push forward.

The wind whistled past my ears, whispering loudly. My fists were clenched, my nails digging into the meaty flesh of my palms—I didn't dare look at the man sprinting beside me, all my focus was on Alberta who stood a few metres away, gripping a timer.

I blocked all noises and steadied my rapid breathing, bringing it to a much slower pace. Dimitri was about a foot a head; that was all I needed to speed forward.

"Time!" Alberta called as I ran across the finishing line, painted on the track, a step ahead of Dimitri. It took me a while to stop my legs, which seemed to be running of their own accord.

I collapsed to the ground. Alberta suddenly appeared in my line of view with a broad grin spread over her face. I smiled back—or at least tried to. My body wasn't cooperating very well at this minute, it wasn't listening.

"Well done Rose, whatever made you work that hard, keep it up." Alberta commented before walking back into the gym.

_I'm not sure that's a good idea for my heart._

I can't say Dimitri's rejection didn't hurt. It was all so sudden, completely out of the blue you could say.

This pain reminded me of Mason's murder, only when he left...it wasn't his choice.

What hurt the most was that Dimitri was 'leaving me' voluntarily. And it hurt badly.

I heaved myself up and stumbled into the gym, heading towards the weights.

After doing my regular work out I subconsciously turned around to see Dimitri staring at me. For once I couldn't read his emotions but something fluttered within me.

That was until I realised he wasn't staring at _me_, he was staring _behind_ me. I spun around and to my utter disappointment I saw Tasha leaning casually against the wall. Her simple beauty amazed me every time I got a good look at her. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, letting it cascade down her back. Her blue jeans hugged her slender legs, emphasizing her minimum amount of curves but every bit as effective. Her dark purple hoody was, like her posture, very casual but luring.

I smiled back to her and waved. I caught a glimpse of her wave as I turned back to Alberta who looked frustrated at the interruption. I shrugged and leant on my hip, putting my hands on my waist.

Alberta sighed and pushed Dimitri towards the mats that she must have set up while he and I were running. He stumbled and I had to cover my mouth to halt the laugh about to erupt, but it didn't work very well. To my absolute shame I let out a horrible snort and almost buckled over laughing while Tasha let out a perfect little giggle.

I ignored the look of torture Dimitri sent her way and stepped onto the mat. I decided to knock him out of his stupid trance by punching him in the face.

"Don't get distracted." I all but growled, before sending a kick to his abdomen. He effectively blocked it, returning it with a punch to the stomach. I flinched from the power of it but quickly recovered, not wanting to show this bastard the emotional and physical pain he had caused me.

"Not going soft are you." I commented, straitening my posture.

"Course not." He mumbled, sending a roundhouse kick towards my coiled body. I easily disrupted it with a full power knee in the groin. He groaned and flinched but held his ground well.

_He wanted to cause you this pain..._

Blackness clouded my mind, presenting negative thoughts to form in my head.

_He's just like every other guy...they only want one thing..._

Maybe it was something I said, something I did to cause his emotions to change directions so suddenly.

_Or maybe they were never there..._

I couldn't take any more pain! My fists swung out at surprising speed, hitting contact with his face and chest, when that didn't hurt him enough my legs fell into action, using every method of attack I'd ever been taught. Dimitri weakly tried to block the kicks and punches to no avail.

Darkness swarmed over me, brining every painful memory and every bad experience to life. My heart shuddered with the inexplicable torture. I didn't realise the blood on my hands until I was shoved away by a fuming Alberta.

I fell back, my back hitting the cold floor. Like before, Alberta appeared in my line of view only her lips didn't hold an appraising smile, they held a scowl of disappointment and disgust.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! Not only were your actions slurred and messy but you caused unnecessary pain to Dimitri! You didn't need to make him fucking bleed!" …Woah.

I glanced up to see Tasha playing nurse, washing his cuts with a towel. He watched her with admiration but he turned to me and his eyes suddenly portrayed worry.

I groaned and fell back to the floor and lay flat.

"Well?" Alberta prompted angrily.

"I don't know what came over me. Sorry Dimitri." I said in a dull tone before standing up and brushing myself off.

About an hour later, after I had a shower and changed, I sat next to Tasha in the cafeteria, away from everyone else. Conversation was minimal as Tasha knew I was in a foul mood, it was really obvious too.

I wasn't eating.

She seemed incredibly worried as I normally inhaled my breakfast, aka donuts. But not today. Dimitri was at the infirmary getting cleaned up properly. Alberta had given me a long hard talk about self-control, or something like that.

"Where's Ally air?" I asked, making small talk.

Tasha smiled at the mention of her daughter and her nickname.

"With Christian and Lissa, she wanted some quality time with them before we left in a few days."

"What! How long are you staying?" This was news to me. Tasha lived all the way on the other side of the country so I would have thought she'd stay longer.

"No, I'm only here for a while. My karate classes are just starting to kick off; I don't want to leave them."

"How are they going?"

"Yeah pretty good. A few more Moroi have joined and I have some volunteer dhampirs helping at the news of the new age law."

I choked on the juice I had just decided to drink. Tasha's eyes widened and she patted my back lightly, occasionally rubbing it until my fit was under control.

"What new age law?" I asked in complete shock.

"The queen's sending sixteen year olds out to fight. I thought you would have been told?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Queen bloody Tatiana.

"Does the mean this year's seniors will be graduating early?" I questioned as she seemed to know quite a lot about this topic.

"No you'll graduate like normal only the sixteen and seventeen year olds will be with you."

My eyes widened and my breath sped up. Those poor kids! I knew that I was only a year older but they still had so much to learn! I was sixteen when I had lost Mason. They didn't need to go through anything like that!

I asked more about the age law, like when it had been confirmed; why Tatiana was doing it, stuff like that.

I wasn't happy with the answers.

The bell rang, signalling for Period one. I stood up, bid goodbye to Tasha and headed over to my cramped locker. Thoughts of the age law twirled through my head, but I took a deep breath to reduce the strong red colour of my nails.

Off to Stanny's class, I guess.

_**Pheww *wipes forhead* finished! So Tasha and Rose are childhood friends! Did you notice that Rose knew her name in the last chapter? That was a big give away. :)**_

_**So, You can probably gues what might happen in Stan's class! Also, I'll most likely post the prolougue for my new story tomorrow, but only if I get a good amount of reviews. So REVIEW! :D**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	25. Not looking back

**_I'm back! Okay, I have a little AUTHOR'S NOTE; so I would appreciate if you read it._**

**_Firstly, Thank you to very amazing and supportive beta; Alkerr, who is also the beta for my other story. She has an outstanding talent and I am so lucky to have her help me improve my writing. Thank you very much!_**

**_Secondly, Thank you so so so much to my readers and reviewers! You are so inspiring!_**

**_Thirdly (I know, I said a little author's note but anyway), Thank you to the people who reviewed my other story! You're amazing too! I was atounded at how many review I got! Thank you. You're probably wondering why I don't review when I update but I most likely won't update untill tomorrow, tonight at the earliest._**

**_Okay, enough of the mooshy thankyou's (I hope I'm not going soft ;) ) and on with the story._**

**_I hope you all like it as you are mad at Dimitri. I'm mad at Dimitri too! Hopefully this will have you cheering Rose on and 'Boo'ing' Dimitri. ;)_**

**_Enjoyyy..._**

_Previously..._

_Off to Stanny's class, I guess._

As I sat in class, effortlessly drowning out Stan's boring speech – after much practise, may I add- I thought about my life.

I had a guy and his crazy assed sister on my tail, trying to end a hundred year long fight, Dimitri unknowingly held my heart in his hands yet I didn't hold his, and that hurt.

Not to mention that I had been training my ass off, attempting to be prepared for the inevitable fight on the way.

My thoughts trailed off as I focused my short term attention on the ticking clock. It was completely ridiculous how long the seconds took to pass.

Stealing a quick glance around the classroom at all the students, I noticed Eddie on my right, asleep and snoring softly. I'm surprised Satan—I mean Stan—hadn't noticed.

I 'accidently' knocked my pen off my desk and bent down to pick it up, swiftly kicking Eddie on knee on my way back up. He abruptly shot up with "I'm awake, I'm awake."

I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as it shook violently. A few people around chuckled or giggled, while the rest of the class looked kind of scared. Eddie wiped his hand over his mouth to stop his own laugh erupting. I snuck a glance at him from the corner of my eye and saw his face had turned a bright red from his silent laughter.

"Miss Hathaway! Mr. Castile! What is so funny, that you had to interrupt my class?" Stan asked when he _finally_ noticed us. His chest was rising up and down from his furious breathing and his nostrils flared.

The class simultaneously sat up straight, waiting expectantly for my or Eddie's response, most likely thrilled to finely have some action in this useless class.

Eddie nodded to me, as if to say '_your turn__'_.

"Your face is pretty hilarious, but you must know that. God, I think I'd die if I had to see that every morning when I looked in the mirror." I smiled innocently, crossing my legs and arms in a smug nature.

"Excuse me!" He said in complete outrage.

"Oh, you're excused." I smirked as the class broke into laughter.

His mouth flew open and he gaped like a fish. I hi-fived Eddie and turned back to the front of the room.

Stan sighed and pointed to the door. I didn't move.

"Leave, Miss. Hathaway."

I shook my head and remained stoic, the only evidence of my self-satisfaction was the smirk on my face and the twinkle in my eyes.

_What about dad's warning... _I thought. Shit. He said he would send me to woop woop if I misbehaved.

When I looked back at Eddie, distress evident on my face, I tried to portray to him what I was thinking. As always, he understood. Eddie's need to look after me tromped over his desire to be a great guardian and get good grades. It sounded selfish, but I'm so glad that he had my back.

"Hey Stan, did you wake up like that or did your mum's abortion stuff up that bad?" Eddie questioned with a smirk. His exterior expressed a badass attitude, but I knew him too well. He was scared of the consequences.

Stan's mouth popped back open, not expecting Eddie to say such a thing. It was pretty funny though. Incredibly funny actually.

It was silent for about two seconds until, suddenly, every single peer broke out into un-controllable laughter. A bubbly feeling appeared in my chest as I remembered that this was how Eddie was before...Mason's death.

Another voice rose from Eddie's audience.

"Abortion, definitely the abortion. Well, either that or she had a bit too much to drink on the night he was conceived." A new voice spoke to Eddie.

I straightened my back from its previously slouched position to face this stranger. His blonde hair was his first striking feature, his brown eyes the next. He glanced in my direction, as if feeling my eyes on his shoulder. His brown orbs gazed into mine, giving me a wink.

He turned back to Stan and tapped his foot waiting for a snappy response. I myself was pretty speechless; this guy had never spoken up in class before.

"Castile, Donovan, Out of my class room now!" Stan shouted, sending a chill through half the class' spines. Not mine though. I've lived with Abe Mazur.

The two men walked—more like strutted—out of the classroom. Once they were out you could hear the sound of their voices praising each other. I chuckled, but stopped when Stan's eyes landed on mine. Fuck, mum better get those flight tickets ready.

As if some higher authority disagreed with Stan's punishment and thought I'd gone through enough pain, the class bell ran, signalling the end of Period 1.

I scraped up my books and sprinted out of the class room. My loyal peers made a guard, effectively blocking Stan from reaching me. I mentally thanked them, though I'd have to physically do that later.

I was running down the hall, blocking Stan's shouts and chuckling to myself. I was so focused on getting away that I didn't notice Lissa standing in my path.

I struggled to stop my adrenaline-filled legs and stopped about two centimetres away from the petite girl.

"Dimitri told me." She stated, disappointed. Damn, I forgot Dimitri was in that class. It was actually kind of scary how stoic and un-emotional her face was. Her voice was bland but had a sharp edge to it.

How the hell word got to her so quickly was beyond me.

"How the fu—"

"Never mind how I know," She looked around cautiously at the crowd of people rushing to get to their next class. Lissa pulled me into an empty classroom by my shirt sleeve, almost ripping the thin fabric with her strong grip. "I'm more worried about how you don't care that you could be sent away! Don't you think of others, or are you always this selfish?"

I had no time to react because almost as soon as she said it, she started apologising. She looked so stressed and exhausted.

I calmly told her that it was okay, though I was still hurt.

"It's just that Adrian and I have been practising Spirit after school for the past few days, and it's made me really tired, therefore it's cause of my bad mood. Oh, that reminds me, your dad asked me to tell you that you, me, Mia, Adrian, Christian and Tasha get the rest of the day off to practise magic."

Kirova agreed, as Lissa informed me, though she wasn't happy.

Never argue with Abe Mazur, I thought, or you'll fall into some trouble. She knew from past experiences apparently. God I hated when my father was so mysterious. He probably knew I'd be a bitch and blackmail her, though.

"'Kay, I'll just go grab some workout clothes and I'll meet you in the gym?" I asked her and she replied with a nod.

Slowly my eyes travelled up and down Lissa body, taking in her attire. It was rather warm outside so she was wearing black leggings and a navy blue summer dress. Her hair was wavy and elegant, so unlike my sports shorts and tank top. My hair was also pulled into a messy bun on the top of my head—very lady-like indeed.

I headed back to dorm room after a quick goodbye to my best friend.

I thought deeply about what she had said. She was tired from training with Adrian, but then why didn't the other Moroi become that tired after they trained? And why was she so grumpy even if she is really tired.

Also, what caused such dark emotions to explode inside of me and caused such negative thoughts this morning?

Xx

I strutted into the gym and almost turned right back around when I noticed Dimitri. I groaned and went to the other side of the gym but he caught up with me.

"Roza, please listen to me. I have to explain." I shot around to face him, an evil glint in my eye and my expression hard.

"Okay, firstly; I have no idea what the hell that means—"

"It's your name in Russian."

"Yeah, whatever. Secondly, we seemed fine and then like ten minutes before we had to go see Tasha you started acting like a dick! I don't understand!" I exclaimed.

Tasha flipped her head up to look at us, disbelief showing on her face. Christian—who she had been talking to—also looked up at us.

Dimitri gripped my arm and pulled me into the supply closet and shut the door. Maybe it was just me, but it was feeling extremely hot in there.

"I love you for goodness sake Rose! But I'd been dating Tasha for two years before she went and cheated on me! That's not something you get over very easily! Are you still over Mason?" He bellowed.

"You...you love me?" Oh my god.

He nodded and took a step forward, causing me to take a step back. "Answer the question, Rose."

"Well, of course not but—"

"So it's no different! You just have to be patient with me, I can't control my feelings!"

"Mason died! Of course I'm not over him!" I practically screamed. "And you should know me by now, I'm never patient." My voice was softer now but still held a strong amount of pain.

His voice was quiet now too, "I'm almost over her, but you must know how I feel."

"If you really loved me, then why is it so hard to get over Tasha? I'm suffocating here Dimitri!"

He grabbed my head fast—but still gently in his hands, crashing our lips together. Like the very first time we kissed, explosives were lit inside my head. Just his presence made me forget the outside world. Focus Rose!

I pushed him away, trying to get my rapid breathing under some sort of control. My back hit a table and I leant against it, not removing my eyes from his. Dimitri took a step back too, a small smile on his gorgeous face.

"If I didn't love you; I wouldn't feel that." He explained. My eyes narrowed as if challenging him. "I do love you Rose, I'm just—"

"Going through your period."

We both burst out laughing, not moving from our spot in the room, but not needing to.

"You haven't said it back, yet." He spoke gently. His brown orbs watched my indecision as his hands fidgeted nervously.

"Do you love Tasha?" I inquired, needing to know. And when he replied there was absolutely no hesitation.

"No."

"But I've seen the way you look at her, and she's so beautiful and you've known her for so long! Not to mention—"

"She cheated on me, she can't understand me the way you do and her beauty is no match for yours." Ugh! This man would be the death of me!

"Would you choose me over her?"

"Always."

I thought it over. I thought about the agonising torture he has put me through, and I weighed my options. I could forgive him and give him a chance to break my heart again, or walk out right now.

"Good for you then."

And that's when I walked out, not looking back.

_**Well hello there. You finished? Obviously. Good. So did you like it?**_

_**Let me knooww! Review!**_


	26. Oh no

**_I'm really really sorry about this late update and I don't want to bore you with my excuses but I'll give you a quick explanation. _**

**_School is hectic and the teachers are handing out assignments like they're m&m's. It's ridiculous! So i've been really stressed. Also, I sent this chapter to my beta AGES ago but she's not replying to my messages so I'm assuming she's very busy as well, therefore this chapter isn't edited by her, so I'm sorry for any mistakes._**

**_Now, I REALLY hope you like this chapter, I think you will because it has a HUGE SURPRISE! What more could you want?_**

_Previously..._

"_Would you choose me over her?" _

"_Always."_

_I thought it over. I thought about the agonising torture he has put me through, and I weighed my options. I could forgive him and give him a chance to break my heart again, or walk out right now._

"_Good for you then."_

_And that's when I walked out, not looking back._

The door closed with a 'thud' behind me. I finally looked up from my feet to glance around the large gymnasium. As Lissa had said, everyone was here, including my parents. Great, I thought sarcastically.

Abe looked up as the door closed for a second time, signalling Dimitri's reappearance. His breath tickled the hair on the back of my neck; I refused to even look at him.

"I will fight for you; show you that I'm willing for your love."

He gave my hand a gentle, loving squeeze but it was enough to make me knees go weak.

"My love will never fade." He whispered gently in my ear, oh lord, why me?

I coughed sharply and ripped my hand from his, still not giving him the pleasure of eye contact. My cough caused a few others to look up, including my mother.

Abe caught my eyes with his frightening glare. I was not expecting that! I mentally slapped my hand to my forehead. Of course! He kept looking between Dimitri and me, and then at the storage room.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring right back at him; offended that he thought I was stupid enough to do it when he was in the next room. And he obviously thought I was that horny.

He faltered for a millisecond but swiftly recovered, calling upon all the individuals in the room. A quick sweep around the room, I noticed everyone here presently Tasha, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Mum, Dad, a few guardians and of course, Dimitri and I. What a crowd.

"Okay, we'll start with fitness-"

"Why do I need to be fit?" I questioned quite rudely. All eyes turned to me but I embraced it, not allowing the nerves to take over. I placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows.

"If you haven't noticed you _died_" A few people winced, excluding myself. "because you ran out of energy when you used your powers." My dad answered back in a voice just as feisty.

"Yeah, I ran out of _mental energy_, I wasn't physically tired-"

"I never said what type of fitness." He shot back with a raised eyebrow.

XX

All of the Moroi stood in a large, perfectly round circle, with me directly in the middle. I had no idea what my dad has planned. All eyes were on me, watchful and observing. All the dhampirs stood outside the circle bundled together because they weren't included in this exercise.

My father's overpowering voice spoke but nobody turned to look at him as he was speaking to me.

"Okay Kiz, we don't want a remake of that shopping trip," I rolled my eyes," so we are doing this little implementation. One by one, the Moroi will throw their element at you, it won't be in order, and it is your job to deflect it."

He was wearing- for once- designer jeans and a button up top along with his signature scarf. Today it was an eye catching purple. Abe's face was hard and showed no look of concern. Tough love.

A 'whoosh' sound came from behind me followed by heat; I just turned around in time to stop it making contact with my skin. I made a cross with my hands, my arms straight out in front of me. Christian smirked but nodded in approval.

Next, in my peripheral vision, I noticed Mia throw a transparent ball of water to my left. Instead of making a cross, I swiped my hand, sending the water to the right, effectively soaking Christian to the bone. Sending a smirk and wink his way, I continued to block the attacks thrown my way. Dad even sent fire at me, which I was definitely not expecting.

I thought I was doing well, as I had blocked attacks from every Moroi. All of a sudden, every attack came to a halt. I grinned in achievement, bearing every tooth. I was about to fist pump the air in glee, when a voice stopped me.

"_I'm sorry, Rose."_

An enormous, ear pounding scream sounded. I looked around desperately for the owner of the deep voice. No one seemed to have reacted to it.

Images rolled in front of my eyes, like a music box choosing a song. A picture of Mason stopped in front of my eyes.

Pain roared through my body, it felt like every bone was being bent and every organ was run over by a car. I screamed and screamed but no one moved.

A memory, a very painful memory shone clearly in my brain, causing more pain then any element could.

_Mason, Eddie and I walked toward the oval, as we had a class there. We were early because we got kicked out of our last class for 'mucking up'. I'm surprised the old bitch didn't send us to 'the corner'._

_I kicked a stone, watching it roll forward. Mason took over and kicked it even further, letting it soar in the air._

"_And Ashford steals it off Hathaway, she does _not _look happy," Eddie commentated. I grinned and tore off after Mason, kicking the stone from under his foot. He stumbled which caused me to laugh. What I was not expecting was Eddie to come into play._

Pain continued to ignore my protest and surrenders. My body yearned for release from this unbearable torture.

"_And Castile surprises the two idiots with an intercept and runs of towards the goal, girls scream at his badass skills and amazingly sexy looks." Eddie continued his commentating. I laughed and stopped running to scream and squeal like a girly girl. I flipped my hair and pretended to ogle Eddie. I winked when he started laughing, loving the pretend attention he was getting._

_I strutted up to Eddie, ran my hand down his arm. Any other man might have shivered from the sultry action but Eddie just continued laughing. When Eddie wasn't expecting it Mason stole the stone, once again, tearing off down the path towards the oval. I started running after him, kicked the stone, and watched as it floated towards to trees, passing directly in the middle._

_I high fived my two best friends before collapsing on the soft, green grass. Eddie and Mason collapsed next to me. My chest rose and fell with each deep breath._

_The sun shone on tough, worn out skin, spreading a sense peace upon me. _

"_It's been a whole week." Eddie didn't have to elaborate; Mason and I knew exactly what he was talking about._

_The heat from the sun paled compared to hot sensation of sadness and anger that exploded in my chest. I curled my fingers and squeezed my eyes shut. The grass scratched against my arms irritating the skin but I ignored it. My thoughts were on another topic._

"_I know. I wish I'd never told her, than she might have stayed." I whispered. Mason grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly._

_Amelia had been such a great friend, so loyal. We laughed together, gossiped together and shared secrets with each other. I just may have told the wrong secret._

_When I told her about my history and my powers, she had a fit. She freaked out and told her parents. Something I feared. Her parents became frightened for their daughter's life, thinking I was dangerous. What a load of bull shit._

_I'm just so thankful that when I told Eddie and Mason, that they didn't get mad or upset. _

"_It's her fault. She should have known that you were nowhere near dangerous! You were so close for three months for god's sake!" Mason sat, his read hair sticking up in all kinds of places._

_His blue eyes dove into mine, projecting his anger. Eddie and I made no movement, Eddie probably just couldn't be bothered defending Amelia, whereas I thought differently._

_I _am _hazardous. I _can_ hurt people. It may not be deliberately, and I may suffer over the guilt, but I was still the cause behind it._

_As if someone was reading my thoughts, and wanted to prove a point, an explosion went off in the main building not very far from where we were._

I screamed once again and felt the hard surface of the floor make contact with my hands. I tried to fight it, to not have to relieve this heart-aching memory, but it wasn't working.

Sobs racked my body, tears rolled desperately down my already stained cheeks. Shouts were made but had nothing to do with the memory, as they were from the gymnasium.

"Hold him!" My father shouted. I had no idea what was happening. I tried urgently to pull myself from the reminiscence to no avail.

"Keep going, Vasilisa!" My mother exclaimed as I felt the memory begin to blur.

"I can't! Look how much she's hurting!" A soft, frantic voice cried. I heard Lissa's sobs mingling with my own.

"Adrian take her hand! Keep her strong!"

The memory started to become clear, and my torture continued...

_The explosion banged my ear drums causing them to throb. Eddie and I shot up from the soft grass and tore off to the main building, Mason not far behind us. Screams, shrieks and any other cry for help could be heard. We ran into the corridor, it was carpeted and warm compared to the cold breeze outside. Panic arose within me; I reached for the two boys' hands, one on each side of me. Curtains over the windows were alight with flickering flames. The flames danced around the corridor, creating suffocating smoke. _

_The three of us coughed. I clicked my fingers and the air around us was suddenly clear. We could breathe easily for a few moments._

"_Go outside! I'll try to find any survivors." I shouted over crackle of the fire, at that moment the roof fell a metre away from us. I pushed Eddie and Mason out the door and watched them run back to the oval where some students had also run to._

_I turned into a classroom on my left, pushed the door open and ran in. Blood was spilled over the floor, bodies in its path._

_I called out to anyone that may still be alive._

"_Here!" Someone replied, their voice cracked and weak._

_I sprinted over to the person's mangled body and lifted him up into my arms. He gripped my shirt frantically._

_A group of students ran passed the door so I called out to them. Only one person was decent enough to stop._

_He gripped the door frame so tightly that his knuckled turned white. His expression was one of fright and shock. _

"_Do you need help?" The young boy asked. He was a dhampir so his instinct was kicking in. I nodded and he introduced himself. His name was Jayden and he was a few years younger than me._

"_Just take him to safety," I said, gesturing to the man in my arms. Jayden nodded, took the Moroi in his arms and ran off after his friends._

_I did this in a few more classrooms. Thankfully, there was a lot less bodies, meaning that more than 85% of the school had survived. If my maths is correct._

_I ran into the cafeteria, searched around and was about to walk back out when someone said my name._

"_I wondered when you'd find me, Rose."_

_I turned back around to come face-to-face with Melda Fiscott. The bitch and only, the one and only. _

_My mouth popped open in shock, my brown eyes widening. Melda's black eyes sparkled as I took in her appearance._

_Her brown curls were in perfect ringlets, hanging on her shoulders. She sat casually on one of the cafeteria chairs, her legs crossed. She was- no matter how evil- very beautiful._

_It happened in a blur, we argued and bickered before it became physical and objects were thrown with the directive to kill. _

"_Where's your low-life brother? To chicken to face me?" I taunted as I just dodged a table that was thrown my way, I rolled out of its path._

_A light caught my eye; it shimmered and sparkled in a deadly way. A knife was held in her death grip; it sharp edge flirting with me._

I don't want to see what happens next! I don't need to see it again! Please! Whoever is up there, please!

An angelic voice whispered in my ear, speaking a language unbeknownst to me. It switched to English.

"Fight, Roza. Fight it."

I then noticed the warm arms around me, comforting me. The arms were pulled away and everything suddenly became cold.

The memory started to come back, but it was like watching it through a black and white television. It was all fuzzy and continuously flickered.

_It all happened so fast. The double doors were thrown wide open and a red head came sprinting in. Melda aimed the knife at my chest and threw it. It was a perfect throw, I watched as it twirled in the air and closed my eyes, bracing for the impact. It never came._

No! I willed myself to pull out of the dream-like memory.

I don't need to see Mason take that knife for me!

Suddenly I was back in the gymnasium and the cafeteria from my old school was nowhere to be found.

The circle of people around me was disorientated and nothing like the perfect circle it once was. Two guardians were clutching Dimitri by the arms as he fought against them.

"Well done, Kiz." Abe stated with a small smile on his face. I knew he wouldn't mention the time it took me to fight back; he didn't like seeing me suffer.

"Rosemarie, you took much too long! We need to work on that." But my mother did.

A sob racked my body, not because of Janine's words, and tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away.

Eddie ran up to me and pulled me into his embrace. Dimitri wasn't far behind him.

"Don't you think she's been through enough!" Dimitri shouted, but not to my mother, like I expected he would. No, he was yelling at Lissa.

"First you make her think that that bastard Emel is threatening us, and now this!"

His first words stood out at me, opening my eyes to the meaning of his sentence.

_Shit, Dimitri shut up!_

The velvet voice was frantic, worried and scared. It wasn't only in the tone of the voice but I could feel it. I don't know how but my emotions were mixed. I could barely separate my own from the voice's.

"That fricken blood trick scared the shit out of her! You should have heard her! But you didn't! Because she came to _me_! Rose was so scared, but not for herself, but for us, all of _us_!"

He was screaming, his voice protective and frightening. I shivered from the power and emotion behind it.

Eddie hushed Dimitri. I looked around the room, to notice everyone else's reaction. As if realising his mistake, Dimitri heaved a breath of angst.

Mia was paled, even more than normal, she was staring at me, burying her eyes deep in my own, digging for the answer of her question. She was looking to see if I had worked out what Dimitri meant. Eddie still had his arms wrapped around me protectively, but his eyes were squeezed shut waiting for my response. My parents seemed as clueless as me, which was a huge surprise considering Abe was always in the know. Dimitri glared at the floor, trying desperately to control his emotions.

He seemed to have felt my eyes on him, because he turned to look at me. His eyes glowed with an apologetic atmosphere, but they held love. A lot of love and compassion.

Christian stood as still as ever, not having a remark to warm the awkward situation. Lissa was the worst, however. Her beautiful green eyes were pooled with tears, threatening to break their barriers and reveal her emotions. Her hands were by her side, showing me that she was ashamed.

"What," I started hesitantly; weary as to what I should say. "What does he mean?"

No one responded, my parents even seemed quite shocked.

Blood trick, I mused. What blood trick? The only thing I could think of, that had anything to do with blood was the message on the mir-

"Oh no..." I breathed out to myself more than anyone else. I looked at Eddie, who had pulled me onto his lap, cuddling me to his chest. His expression was pained, matching his emotions.

Lissa nodded, answering my unspoken question.

"What's 'oh no'? Rose?" My mother's pitch was soft and gentle as she questioned me. I glanced at her, standing there so oblivious.

I could tell her the truth; I could tell her that Emel wasn't the one that broke into my room. That Emel wasn't the one that wrote that heart-breaking message on my mirror. I could tell her that my friends weren't in danger at that time, but probably are now.

I'm such an idiot! All the clues were there; that's why Adrian came into my room!

_I took the few steps to the front door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Suddenly I was whisked from my feet and gripped tightly to someone's chest. Their muscles flexed as they spun me in circles and my heart fluttered. _

_Setting me down, Adrian took a seat by my bed, on my puny desk chair. _

"_How are you, little dhampir? This must be tough." I sighed, not in the mood to reply with a sarcastic remark. He ran a hand through his dark hair, I couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth it looked. I moved to sat on my bed placing my hands heavily onto my knees._

_We sat in silence until he stood and moved to kneel in front of me. He took my hand in his hands, placing each palm on the side of my cheeks. Pulling my head down in front of his eyes I looked into them. Their extraordinary green colour made my heart flutter for a second time. His eyes stared into mine and that's all I could think about. A flash of yellow came from my peripheral vision, it looked soft. Maybe it was hair?_

_I blinked and he used his right hand, which was still on my cheek, to stroke my hairline. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and started to lean forward. We were millimetres apart, our lips caressing the air between them. Something inside of me exploded, I pushed him away, standing up. He fell onto the floor, landing with a thud._

"_I can't Adrian. I don't have those feelings for you. I'm sorry." I said sitting back down onto my bed, except this time I pulled my knees up against my chest. My breathing was heavy as my brain went through what could've happened. Dimitri would've been heart broken. Well, at least I think he would have. I hope he would have because that would mean he has feelings for me..._

"_I understand. It hurts but I understand little dhampir. If you ever need, I'll be right here." He spoke sadly. I looked up from my finger nails to once again glance into his green orbs. There was sadness there, but there was something else. A twinkle? A twinkle of happiness? Excitement? _

_I thanked him and he pulled me in for a hug. I gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling the need for comfort._

"_I better be going then." He said gently, his voice filled with concern and slightly strained. I nodded, giving his hand a squeeze._

_He closed the door on his way out, leaving me there to pack. I leaned back so that my back was against the mattress and my legs were tangling over the edge of the bed. I groaned and heaved myself up, using all my self-control._

_Trudging towards the bathroom and opening the door, I stuffed my face into the sink, soaking it with water. With my eyes squeezed shut I stumbled to find a towel. I stepped on something soft...MY TOWEL! Placing my hand on the cold tiled floor, I moved around until I felt my towel. _

_I pulled it up towards my face, dabbing it over the wet spots on my skin. The fabric was soft and comforting._

_I pulled the towel away and placed it on the drying rack before turning around to look at my reflection in the mirror._

_And screaming, because there, on the mirror, was a text._

_Written in blood._

The yellow I saw was hair, but it wasn't yellow. It was blonde. And Adrian was happy, excited because it had worked. He had gotten Lissa into my bathroom.

Adrian compelled me; that was why I found his eyes so luring. Fucking hell! How could I be so ignorant! Everything was clicking into place, making more and more sense.

The present Adrian looked incredibly guilty, and I realised, as much as it hurt me, that my friends did this for me; to allow me to stay.

But they don't understand! They only put themselves in grave danger by doing that!

"Rose?" Janine's voice sounded a lot louder than it realistically was, because of the quiet gym. You couldn't hear a breath.

_Please, I'm begging anyone up there, anyone in higher command; please don't let Rose tell her mother._

I don't know where this voice suddenly came from in the past few days, or why I could hear it. But I decided to listen to it.

"Nothing, don't worry." I just hoped my mother would believe it.

**_Let me know whther or not you expected THAT! x_**


	27. The 'talk'

**_Don't stress guys, I didn't go into a coma, I didn't lose my password, I was just very slack and took ages to update. I'm reeeeaaally sorry! But I'm here now and am quite proud of the length of this chapter. _**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Me- "Mirror mirror on the wall, whose the best author of them all..."_**

**_*Christian walks past*_**

**_Christian- "Richelle Mead, because she created me. Duh!"_**

**_Me- *Flips hair over shoulder and glares*_**

**_Christian- *Flinches* "But, uh, you're pretty cool too." *runs away*_**

_Sadly I don't own Vampire Academy. DAAAAMMMNNN!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Rose?" Janine's voice sounded a lot louder than it realistically was, because of the quiet gym. You couldn't hear a breath._

**_Please, I'm begging anyone up there, anyone in higher command; please don't let Rose tell her mother._**

_I don't know where this voice suddenly came from in the past few days, or why I could hear it. But I decided to listen to it._

_"Nothing, don't worry." I just hoped my mother would believe it._

* * *

><p>Janine raised her eyebrow questioningly and I scolded myself for such a poor excuse. You'd think after all the practice I've had that I'd be an expert. Guess not.<p>

Lissa sighed, collapsing into Christian's arms from exhaustion. All this magic has to take a toll on her, just like all other spirit wielders. I don't know much about it, but I can assume that it's the same as when any other Moroi use too much magic. It drains their energy affecting them physically, like it does to me. Lissa must have been holding out, using whatever energy she still held to stand up right and observe my reaction to the unfurling news, but it all became too much.

I shot up out of Eddie arms, letting him fall back onto the ground, his legs unravelling from their crossed position as he laid back and also let out a sigh of relief.

I had my own problems to deal with at the moment; God knows there are a lot of them. My mind was blurred, confusing itself as it tried to comprehend the actions my friends had taken to keep me here. I just could not fathom that they went to such a length; to put themselves in such danger. But I couldn't blame them, though I tried so hard.

I sprinted over to the fragile blonde, her boyfriend in the midst of freaking out.

"Calm down she's just exhausted." I said. He glared at me but it was half hearted because of his concern for Lissa. He gently placed her on the cold ground, her jumper crinkling in the process.

"Take her to the infirmary," Abe said. I shook my head, muttering under my breath. Sometimes I could not believe how little concern my father could have for other people. It disgusted me often.

Christian lifted her up, Adrian rushing over to help.

"Look after her," I mumbled to Christian whilst I brushed a lock of stray hair from her forehead. "Tell her I'll visit tonight, when she's conscious," He nodded and the two Moroi rushed off to the infirmary.

The atmosphere was tense, uncomfortable; none of us knew how to react. I stood up slowly, fully aware of those beautiful brown eyes following my every movement. I turned away from them to face the door. I split my ponytail, tightening it as I pulled.

I bade my quite farewell to the group I call my family and was about to walk away when a voice stopped me.

"Rose," I turned around just in time to catch the little pink key that was thrown my way, I caught it effortlessly with my left hand, the sharp edges dug into my skin as I observed it, wondering why Mia had thrown it at me, "-be in my room in two hours, we're having a sleep over, then we're going to spend tomorrow getting ready for the party."

I gasped, the party had completely left my mind, not a trace was there for me to call upon, yet with Mia's reminder it all rushed back. My gorgeous yet rather plain black dress, the wonderful evening I had planned, how I wished Dimitri would ask me. Damn.

Tomorrow was Saturday so there was no problem with missing school (unfortunately); that meant the party was tomorrow night! I groaned but nodded at Mia none the less.

My dad interrupted our exchange of conversation though, "Excuse me, but Rose? I would like to see you beforehand. Seems your mother and I need to discuss something with you." His look was stern and a chill ran down my spine. Having a talk with Abe Mazur was never a good thing, even if I was his daughter. I nodded before looking back at Mia. She looked a bit confused about being interrupted but continued none the less.

"Lissa will meet us there, after she's...uh... better?" I chuckled at her twisted expression; it was the perfect picture of uncertainty. Without a glance at anyone else I nodded at Mia and walked out, not a look back.

The walk down the eerie corridor was quite lonely, since it was after school. Many people were in their room or the library studying for the upcoming exams and tests. That, or their hooking up with someone. Probably the latter.

I was so caught up in my train of thoughts that I didn't notice the soft tap of feet coming up behind me until a hand gripped my shoulder. It had a strong grip and was so unexpected that it made jump in shock. I had to withhold a squeal of shock.

I spun around, a red spark dancing in my eyes as I prepared myself to face my enemy, but was pleasantly shocked to see it was only the guy that had stood up for me- along with Eddie- in Stan's class.

There he stood in all his glory, a bright smile alight on his pink lips. His brown eyes matched his smile and his blonde hair was flat on his head. He was where what looked like an ironed button-up shirt and dressy jeans. He seemed to have dressed up for something today, and I couldn't help but notice that he looked quite...attractive.

I found myself twirling a strand of my long hair around my finger, and cocking my hip out to the right in a flirty way. Don't judge me, it's...uh...the hormones, that's it!

I somehow didn't believe that, because when I looked into his light brown orbs, I found myself almost forgetting the other dark ones I loved so much. Something I didn't think was possible.

"Hi Rose!" He mumbled shyly.

"Hey...uh," I realised that I didn't know his name and a small amount of embarrassment filled me, but I didn't show it. Rose Hathaway isn't like that.

"Donovan, Drew Donovan." A small smirk replaced the previous smile on his lips and I laughed. I now remember Stan calling him Donovan. It suited him.

"Well hello there Drew, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

I don't know what made me say it, but I didn't like it. I checked to make sure he wasn't using compulsion, because he was a Moroi. But no, there was no trace of any trance he was putting me under. I could tell because I was able to look away from his eyes and when I did I still felt a little attracted to him. Strange. I thought the only person that could do that to me was Dimitri. Oh Dimitri.

Drew laughed a throaty laugh, his head lifting back a little.

"Well, I have come on a quest."

"Oh really? What quest would that be?"

He laughed again. "I have come to ask a beautiful lady, if she has not already been asked, if she would like to go to the dance with me."

All joking halted and the smile was wiped off my face. Drew had come to ask _me_ to the dance. _Me_. What would I say? I certainly didn't want to say yes, because I wasn't looking for a date, and yet I wanted to say yes, because I wanted to let loose and have fun at the dance.

I was stopped from answering when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a male's chest.

"Actually, she's going with me."

My eyebrows rose high with that statement, but as I looked up into beautiful green eyes I smirked. Thanks Adrian.

Drew raised an eyebrow as well and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh really?" Repeating my words from earlier, but his tone was very different. Not a trace of any humour was left. "Have you asked her?"

I felt Adrian shrug as I was still pulled up against him. "Don't need to. It goes without saying."

I didn't need to see his face to know that Adrian was smirking, but I could see Drew's face and I could most definitely see the blaze in his eyes and the slight scowl holding place on his now-not-so-attractive lips. He looked to me for confirmation. I was about to give a shy nod, but the sassy girl in me made me lift my head and give a firm nod. He scowled at me.

"Fine, your loss."

Drew then walked off and I had a whole new opinion of him. Asshole alert.

I turned to face Adrian, resulting in him being forced to release me. His attention though, was in the direction Drew was walking. His eyebrows were knotted together and his eyes were hard, thoughtful. But as Adrian looked at me I could see him fight to hide his train of thought from me. He strained himself to release a smile.

"You don't like him?" He gave up trying to look innocent, something no one would believe anyway. Adrian nodded, realising that it was too late to hide his dislike for Drew, and returned his gaze to the direction he had exited.

"There's just something about him I don't like."

"Yeah, I know. He's an ass." This time Adrian shook his head, still not looking at me. "What? What are you looking at?"

He shook his head again and glanced down at my from his height, once again forcing a smile.

"Nothing, Little Dhampir. Don't worry."

Despite what he said, he glanced worriedly, once again, at where Drew was walking across the courtyard whistling.

I placed my purple duffel bag on the ground near the door before knocking on it hesitantly. Not one second later did it open to reveal my mobster father, gold earrings and everything. He nodded in acknowledgement of my presence before turning around and walking back inside the guest apartment.

No 'Hello Rose, how are you?' All I get is a freaking nod! What kind of father does that?

_Mine._

I sighed drearily as I picked up my bag and stumbled into the small hallway. I looked in the rooms on my left and right, searching for my mother.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rosemarie."

Shit, she used my full name. Whenever she used my full name, I knew I was in trouble. It was always a warning sign. Like the ticking of a bomb before the huge explosion. I had half a mind to turn back around and run out, probably to go find a strigoi hide out and get myself killed by one of them, it'd be less painful then what was about to occur; I just knew it.

I took one step at a time however and made my way into the little white kitchen, certainly not expecting to see what I did. My mother, Janine Hathaway, was at the kitchen stove putting a tray with a large roast into the oven.

I was so shocked that my mother was even attempting to cook that my mouth hung open and my duffel bag fell from my grip, creating a loud thud to ring around the room.

"Since when the hell do _you _cook?" It slipped out before I could stop it and I cowered a little in fright. I'm so in for it now.

"Don't speak to your mother like that, young lady, especially when I'm in this mood."

Abe appeared from nowhere to go stand by Janine, who was leaning over the stove; checking on the vegetables. He wasn't happy, that much you could tell.

Janine turned around to match her husband's expression and I found myself rolling my eyes, despite what I knew was about to come.

"We have a lot to talk about, Kiz."

I sighed and picked my bag up, dragging it over to the expensive longue area attached to the kitchen. Footsteps followed me and I made the assumption that it was my dad, I was correct. He took the fancy, brown leather chair while I sat on the large, leather couch.

"What's the duffel bag for?"

Dad asked as he made himself comfortable. He nodded towards the duffel bag seated near my feet. It wasn't large and was my favourite bag. It was a dark purple colour with little flowers around the base. Normally I wouldn't go for something so girly but it was just so cute, I _had _to buy it.

"Mia's sleep over," He nodded in recognition.

"Do you need something so big? It's only for one night."

I rolled my eyes, why my father would want to know about what I take to a sleep over is beyond me. "It's got my sleep wear, my workout clothes for the morning and the dress for the party, stuff like that. Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't know a bit about what's going on in my daughter's life?"

I snorted and crossed my arms, leaning back into the soft chair. My mum glared at me as she sat on the arm of the chair dad was sitting on. Now they were both directly facing me.

"Like you'd care anyway."

My mum looked aghast as I said that. "Of course we'd care!"

The atmosphere turned awkward as we sat there, nothing at all like a true family. We never really were I guess. I lived with my mother until I was fourteen, as an average teenager. I mucked up in class, went to parties and made friends. One day, just like that, I came home to my workaholic mother, sitting at the dining table with an over-dressed old man. Abe Mazur. I was introduced to him and told about my ancestors. A few months later was the first time Emel had attacked, it was more to scare us because he was only fifteen, and like me was still wary and didn't hold much knowledge about what are lives were about; trying to kill each other.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously, because even though I was asking about the topic, I already knew. They want to talk about what happened in the gym. Before they could answer, however, the timer on the oven went off. It rang around the silent room, ringing in an annoyingly high pitch. Mum went up to turn it off and grab the food while dad and I walked into the dining room.

Dad sat at the head of the table so I sat on his left, assuming mum would sit on his right. The table was set elegantly and I knew from personal experience that my parents had hired someone to set it so perfectly. The glasses were shining and spotless, along with the plates, and every piece of cutlery was rimmed with gold. A vase of freshly picked flowers sat on the table, standing tall. The room wasn't very large and was plain compared to my home in turkey, but painting and photos were spread over the walls to bring a homier feel.

One photo in particular brought a smile to my face. I was about eight or nine and mum and I were in one of the parks in Scotland. We had gone there on a holiday once, and I had never known where she got the money- I know now. It was a warm summer's day and the blue sky was covered in clouds, leaving only a small area for the blue to shine through. My hair was in a tight pony tail with a few strands hanging out, mum's was let down beautifully. She was laughing as I played with it, messing and knotting it. I don't remember who took the photo, but it was a beautiful one.

"I'm sad that I missed out on so much of your life."

Dad was smiling sadly at me and I realised that mum had taken her seat as well. The roast and other sweet smelling food was spread over the table and a glass of water was next to my empty plate. I screwed my nose up at the water. Water is _so_ boring!

I ignored my father's statement other than a small smile. It wasn't really his fault. Mum wanted me to live a normal life before she allowed him into it, and all this chaos came with him.

We silently dug into the food, and I discovered that in spite of its yummy smell, the food wasn't too tasty. Why mum keeps trying to cook, I have no idea. She knows perfectly well that she can't cook!

Not acknowledging the fact that I wanted to screw my face up and shove the plate away, I politely wiped my mouth with the soft napkin, put my knife and fork together and pushed my plate away gently.

"I'm not really that hungry," I excused myself from the meal but remained seated. Just because I had finished eating doesn't mean we weren't going to talk.

Dad winked at me, causing me to restrain a laugh. His plate was still pretty full as well.

"Oh go on, say it! It's a disgusting meal! Go on, I can handle it!" Mum exclaimed, throwing her hands up wildly. Her hair was let loose, I now noticed, and the sudden movement made it move around. Her eyes were wild with slight anger and she pushed her plate away as well. Laughed bubbled in my chest as she crossed her arms like a pissed off two year old.

We ended up ordering some pizza (don't ask me how dad go it into the school) and sitting back in the longue room.

"Okay, say it. Let's get this over with." I exclaimed once we were all comfortable. For the past half hour I'd been here the topic had been put off, one way or another, and now it was time to get it over with.

"What were you all talking about in the gymnasium?" Mum began. We were sitting in the same seats as before, except now I sat in the chair and my parents on the couch. The fire flickered brightly as we each sipped a cup of hot chocolate.

No beating around the bush in this family.

"I told you then, I was just mad that I took so long to break Lissa's magic."

Mum sighed and rested her head in her hands, so dad continued.

"Don't lie to us Rosemarie!"

Anger boiled deep in my chest, my breath quickened and my eyes blazed.

"I'm not lying!" And I wasn't lying, technically. I was just very cleverly avoiding the question.

"You are!"

Dad wasn't facing me now, no now I was face-to-face with Ibrahim Mazur; a man that shouldn't be messed with. Of course, I was Rosemarie Mazur, someone just as deadly.

"Shut up!" I was standing up now, pointing my finger accusingly. Janine's head shot up from her palms. "I'm sick of you asking everything! If I want to tell you, then I will!"

Mum stood up now, slapping my finger away. "Don't you dare to talk to us like that! You are certainly not mature enough to know what is safe for you or not!"

Growl emitted from deep inside my chest, I was angry.

"I am not a child!" I was yelling now, we all were. "I can make my own decisions."

"Ladies, let's all just calm down a bit here." Dad attempted. I looked at him sharply; glaring fiercely and I noticed my mother doing the same. Any other man would have coward away. To Hathaways glaring at you, at the same time? Life threatening.

"I'm serious. Look, Janine honey, we should respect Rose's decision. She eighteen in two months and no matter how much I wish she was sometimes, she is not a child."

He turned to look at me now as mum sat back down. The room was quiet and my father's voice was strong yet soft. Showing authority but also being fatherly.

"And you Rosemarie, despite what I just said, you are not an adult. We are your parents, you need to trust us. However, you are our daughter and we trust you to come to us if you ever feel you or someone else is in danger."

I sighed in relief and collapsed back into the chair, leaning against the back of it. Then it was silent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE! YAY! I'm so excited!<em>**

**_But anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've finished school so I should update more often, though I can't guarantee it. I'll try to update every 2-4 days but once a week at the most! :)_**

**_Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!_**

**_x_**


	28. They would soon

**_Hey, uh, yeah...I'm actually still alive. I'm really sorry and if you read my other story you'll know how sorry I am from the amount of 'sorry's I've put in the A/N. But to make up for my lateness I will update another chapter of this story tomorrow. Or tonight if I feel like I've gotten a subsequent amount of reviews._**

_Previously..._

"_And you Rosemarie, despite what I just said, you are not an adult. We are your parents, you need to trust us. However, you are our daughter and we trust you to come to us if you ever feel you or someone else is in danger."_

_I sighed in relief and collapsed back into the chair, leaning against the back of it. Then it was silent._

None of us knew what to say. I certainly didn't, and from the silence I knew the feeling was mutual. So, digging deep and pulling out my 'Rose Hathaway' attitude, I stood up, wiped the creases from my sweater and held my head high.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat..." trailing off I made it well known that no longer had any business here and was going to leave by the hard expression plastered over my face. Of course, parents never listen to their child, mine especially.

I was just at the door way when Abe said something totally unpredictable.

"How are you and Dimitri going?"

I froze mid-step. You'd never think a father would ask a question like that after having a full blown argument with you, but here he was asking about my love life. I didn't turn around, I didn't need to. The words were question but his tone was full of knowledge. He already knew the answer to his question.

I have no idea what the fuck was up with Dimitri, his emotions are all over the place. Jumping around and mingling with my own. Sometimes I thought he was toying with me, yet others he was so sweet and loving and I had no doubts he loved me.

Before he suddenly decided that he might not be over Tasha, I thought I might love him. Now I'm not so sure. Yes, he's incredibly sexy, smart, gorgeous, kind, caring, loving, romantic, and god that nickname he gave me is so-

"Rose?" Damn it! There I go again. God I'm so confused!

I turned to look at my mother who was using her arm on the couch to twist her body and look at me. Dad was doing the same but he was smirking.

I sighed loudly, rubbing my forehead. "I don't know. God I'm so confused! I thought I loved him, but then he goes all bi-polar and says 'I can't love you," I tried to a Russian accent but when I couldn't settled for a deep, 'manly' voice. "I still have feelings for the woman that I was in a relationship with but then she got pregnant with the man she cheated on me with. I'm sorry.' I mean, who the fricken hell does that! He's a bloody bastard! That's what he is!" I was screaming now; finding it incredibly difficult to control my emotions.

Heat soaked the tips of my fingers and I watched in interest as my nails turned a beautiful crimson red. God I missed magic. Power pumped through my blood, my heart rate sped and a spark ignited in my brown orbs. An evil smirk appeared over my red lips, this felt amazing.

Fire is such an amazing power, beautiful to fight, even more beautiful to control. It burns but it also creates light, amazing light.

Suddenly it was all sucked away, replaced mercilessly with sadness. My spiteful smirk morphed into a frown as the adrenaline rush disappeared.

The world seemed to lose its red tint and colours became more apparent. I could think clearer and see better.

"Rose, you shouldn't lose control like that!" I blinked a few times, I felt like I was being awakened by my mother's frightened voice. Magic- not including the moroi's magic- was the only thing that scared her. Imagine my position in that, my own mother is scared of me. I know she tries not to show it but sometimes her guardian mask fails.

I looked up from the floor, blinking again. Dad's hands were holding the fire I once controlled, it was an orangey colour but the edges were tinged in red and gold sparks flickered from it.

He was smiling and I could tell why. Gold was a powerful colour; it was one of the many representatives of money and strength. To produce gold in your magic was astounding, even if they were only sparks. I'd only ever created gold in my magic once, it was a few years ago and someone had bullied Tasha for getting pregnant. He hit, slapped, punched, and verbally abused her. And get this, it was the father of her child!

I didn't know anything about her because I was new to the school but word had gotten around, not to mention it was visible because of her tiny baby bump. I found her crying and muttering to herself saying over and over that she was going to get an abortion, and that the baby was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. After healing Tasha's wounds and getting her something to eat, I convinced her not to kill the innocent child.

Then I went to beat up the sick son of a bitch.

I was so, _so_ mad, I hated him for hurting someone so kind and gentle. My emotions were completely indescribable. I tortured him by stealing his oxygen supply, smothering him with air and so much worse. He gasped, pleaded, even begged and I'm disgusted to say that it sent me a sick wave of pleasure that I was serving well deserved justice. My conscious awoke not long after I started the torture session though, and I felt so bad.

It was a lot like I felt before; the magic made me feel powerful and indestructible. After I had come to my senses I noticed the air around us was tinged with gold, it was soft, barely noticeable to anyone else, but I could see it so clearly.

I used compulsion to destroy his memory of the past few minutes and reported him to the headmaster. He was expelled and I haven't seen him since. Stupid royals.

Back to the present my dad was juggling the little ball of fire, taunting my mother, stuffing it in her face. Despite her knowledge that it wouldn't hurt her she still cowered away, even letting out a playful scream.

I smiled at my parents. At least they had a good love life.

My steps echoed down the hall as I made my way toward the infirmary. Thoughts bounced around my subconscious and a headache appeared.

I had what seemed like thousands of problems and none of the solutions I could think of seemed plausible. Tiny footsteps padded up behind me and instantly I knew who it was.

I waited for the little pads of feet became louder, waiting for my cue. At exactly the right moment I spun around, and brilliant smile alight on my stressed face, and caught the little girl effortlessly. She wrapped her mini arms around my neck, giving me a huge smooch on the cheek. Callie giggled, her intense blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Allie air!" I exclaimed, tickling her stomach.

She smiled but it suddenly turned upside-down as she frowned at me. "Why you have no visited?" Callie said in her adorable four year old voice. She was turning five in a few months and I knew she was terribly excited.

Ignoring my own distracted thoughts I sighed, throughout all my own mess I hadn't visited Callie, and I missed her bubbly personality. She could always cheer me up, like chocolate on a rainy day. Or chocolate in general.

"I've been a bit busy," I placed her down. She looked up and pouted at me, her gorgeous blue eyes speaking so many words. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and she put her hands behind her back, dropping her head to look at the floor. My heart broke for this little girl, she's so shy and quiet, and so she'd always had trouble making friends. By my not visiting her, I was giving the impression that I didn't like her, or something like that I guess.

I knelt down. Using my index finger I lifted her chin. You could tell Callie was trying incredibly hard not to let her tears loose; her eyes were a little red and watery. My heart broke for her, that face could make any person sad.

"Hey, honey, it's okay," She slapped my hand away, turning her head so she couldn't look at me. I sighed quietly. "I'm sorry," A clever idea popped into my head. "Hey, what about this. Why don't you come to see Lissa with me?"

It took a few seconds but eventually Callie faced me. "Really?" I nodded, standing up and grabbing her little hand. It was so soft and cute that I couldn't help but give it a squeeze.

"Sure!" I exclaimed as I looked down at her tiny form.

That's how we ended up sitting on the side of a hospital bad, an unusually pale Moroi laying down, eyes closed and breathing slow. Lissa looked so different. Even though she was a Moroi, and was naturally pale, she had always had healthy glow to her features. Her beautiful green eyes were always bright with life and curiosity.

Her smooth hands were placed gently in her boyfriends, while little Callie brushed her silky blonde hair. I sat off to the side, watching the exchange of the three people. Christian looked exhausted and even though Lissa had only been asleep for a few hours, Christian had never left her side. Wide awake for the moment she would wake. I couldn't help but think that this scene was incredibly similar to the children's story 'Sleeping Beauty'.

A beautiful blonde, asleep, hair being brushed and knight in shining armour by her side. Well, except for the knight in shining armour part. The day Christian is ever remotely like the guy in the story will be the day pigs fly.

Though despite my discourteous thoughts, Fire boy really was a knight in shining armour...for Lissa anyway.

"Christian, do you think...?" I asked, not needing to continue, hoping he would understand.

He didn't look happy about it, not at all, but Christian also understood that Lissa and I were best friends. So putting aside his negative feeling for me, he grabbed Callie's hand, kissed Lissa's forehead, and left the room with a quick nod in my direction.

I put one foot in front of the other, noticing how difficult that simple action seemed to be. Standing at the base of the bed, I shuffled nervously. If I spoke, would she hear me? The doctors said she wasn't in a coma exactly, but something similar. She's sleeping, gaining energy, so I don't think she could.

"Liss, I'm not sure if you can hear me, I don't think you can. I'm not sure whether I want you to hear me at the moment though, I mean, if you can't hear me then I'm basically talking to myself, but what I'm going to say might offend you." I whispered, but when she didn't respond, or make any kind of movement thus I continued on.

Much louder in fact.

"What the hell were you freakin' thinking? Were you on drugs at that time or something?"

Okay, I admit that was harsh, but I had to get it through her pretty little head that what she and the others did was inexcusable. I'll probably give this speech to Lissa again when she wakes up, even if she can hear me now.

"A war is coming Liss, and by doing what you did, writing that message on the mirror...you just threw yourself right in the middle of it." I was yelling as I moved to the side of her bed. I might have imagined it, but I swear I saw her flinch. Good, if she could hear me then she needs to realise the severity of what she did. I calmed down though, showing a surprising amount of self-control. Shouting wouldn't help anything, it's not the volume she's listening to; it's my words. I need to use them carefully though, they need to be authoritative and strong, but I also have to understand where she was coming from.

I know for a fact that if I was in her position, I would have done the exact same thing.

"I'm going to try and help you out, protect you, and I'm sure Sparky will too, but I have to tell you that I never want you to do anything like that again. Ever, and that's an order."

I collapsed in the chair. It was like being dropped on a piece of wood, the chair was so hard and stiff. I don't understand how some people can sleep in this thing for hours. I shoved my face into my rough hands. They were no longer the smooth, silky hands I'd once had. Years of training, battles and fights had turned them cold. Much like the rest of me. I wanted this over; I wanted all this shit to end!

A sob sounded in the room, followed by continues sniffles. I peeked out from my hands, positive that it wasn't me that made the noise. I gasped and shot out of the bed when I saw what did.

Lissa was awake.

She was sobbing and wiping away her escaped tears. Her intense green eyes were open and staring at me but they were bloodshot.

"How long were you awake?" I asked, reaching for her hands. They were shaky and seemed weak, but I dismissed that thought when her face scrunched up in anger, and her soft hands were ripped from my grasp with such speed and strength that it surprised me.

She sat up, shaking her head when I reached forward to help her. She used the bed sheets to wipe her tears away.

"Long enough," She wasn't happy, that much I could tell. I didn't want to deal with her anger right now; I had enough of my own.

"I'll go get Christi-"

"I did it for you," Lissa interrupted. I realised I wasn't getting out of this room any time soon, so I sat back in the incredibly uncomfortable chair, and tried my best to find a comfy position. "I did it because you're my sister, best friend, and my guardian!"

I looked away from the beauty in front of me. Even when she had snot running from her nose, and her face looked like she was going to explode, she could still be so stunningly gorgeous. Something I could never accomplish, even on my best days.

I understood where Lissa was coming from nevertheless, like I said before, I would have done the same. She fought for something she strongly believed in, and I was so proud. But how could I encourage something that put her life in _danger_?

Emel, as explained often, did not have mercy. If someone stands in his way of something he wanted, he would not hesitate to take them out. Why should he treat Lissa any better?

"I understand, but all I'm asking is that you promise to never do anything like that again."

Lissa smiled a tiny smile, but it wasn't a particularly happy one. "I can't promise that."

I knew she'd say that.

So after informing her about the sleep over at Mia's room, I went and told Sparky that his girlfriend was awake. He was ecstatic, going on and on about why I didn't get him earlier.

After Lissa had a short talk to Christian, and the doctors assessed her, telling her she needed lots of rest and to eat nutritional food, we headed over to Mia's.

We arrived at the unusually decorated front door, the both of us bursting out laughing at the site of it. It was good to see Lissa laugh, especially after seeing her in that hospital bed.

The door was very...Mia, you could say. Little stickers covered the door, some looking older than others. They varied from things like fairies, to tiny letters that spelt out _'I'm sexy and you know it' _and _'Yeah, that's right. I'm a bitch. You know you like it.'_

But what really made me laugh was the huge pink sign, right in the very middle of the door. In big, black, bold letters it said, _'F*ck off.' _Then underneath in barely readable writing was,_ 'Do whatever you want with asterisk, not like I give a f*ck.' _

Totally inappropriate, yet totally Mia Rinaldi.

I loved it.

I wonder what Eddie thought of his girlfriend's door. Pulling out the little pink key from my pocket I shoved it into the lock, jiggling it a little before effectively opening the funny door. Much like the door of her room, Mia's room was messy and personalised. Clothes were throne lazily on the floor, bed, desk; any place you can think of. Nevertheless, the wardrobe still looked like it was going to explode. Not to mention the bed was unmade. Even my room wasn't this bad, and well, it's _my_ room. I sort of liked it though. I liked that Mia felt so comfortable around us that she knew she could be herself and didn't have to worry about what we thought.

Lissa screwed her nose up at the sight before us. She kicked aside a lacy bra while I made my way through the obstacle course to her bed. As I got closer to the bathroom I noticed the shower running. But if you listened carefully you could hear a soft voice. It was beautiful, so soft yet strong. I couldn't pick out the song from where I was so I moved closer using my heightened senses to my advantage. Lissa, who had been putting some clothes away, noticed what I was doing and raised her eyebrow at me. Pushing away my negative thoughts about how I couldn't do that, I beckoned Lissa over. She obliged and we leant against the bathroom door, putting our ears beside it.

The beautiful voice kept singing, the drops of water covering parts of the song. It took a few seconds but eventually the lyrics registered in my mind as the song _'Rumour has it'_ by _Adele_. I don't think there was any true meaning behind the words; I don't think Mia was signing it because it fit a situation in her life, but then again I didn't know her that well.

Lissa smiled at my face, which must have been a mix between shocked and curious. Her face was quite similar though and that made me think,_ Does anybody know about Mia's surprising talent?_

I smirked evilly as an idea appeared in my head causing Lissa to narrow her eyes and cock her head to the side in curiosity.

I beckoned her forward and put my hands around her ear, settling my mouth near it. She giggled as I don't her my plan, nodding in the right places.

To the question 'Does anybody know about Mia's talent?' I thought;

_They would soon._

**_Ooooh, I'm evil :D_**

**_Do you guys like Rose and Dimitri angst? If you do, you'll absolutely LOVE the next chapter. I've already written and edited it so expect a quick update :)_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_P.S- It's not much longer until the drama REALLY starts to hit, so I hope you guys are excited! Prepare for awesomeness!_**


	29. Say it

**_Hey guys, told you there'd be a quick update! ;) I'm sad that I only got two reviews, but honestly? I'm having way to much fun writing this :D  
>It does make me write faster if you review though :)<em>**

**_As promised, RXD angst...so you better get reading! _**

_Previously..._

_I beckoned her forward and put my hands around her ear, settling my mouth near it. She giggled as I don't her my plan, nodding in the right places._

_To the question 'Does anybody know about Mia's talent?' I thought; _

_They would soon._

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing?" Mia asked as she came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her head. She was dressed in black leggings and a baby blue top that fell off at the shoulder.<p>

She'd caught Lissa and me whispering amongst ourselves, but poor Mia didn't realise what we were whispering about. Doesn't matter; she'll know soon enough. Luckily when I'd gone up to Lissa we'd both taken a step to the side, away from the door so we didn't look so suspicious. I racked my brain for a suitable lie. Mia loved to gossip, that much was obvious, so wasn't sure whether I should mention Drew's mood swing or not. I think I'll save that for later.

"Haven't you heard about the Strigoi attack on the Szelesky family?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in a way of question.

I'd heard the rumours running around the school from mouth to mouth. It was quite surprising that the guardian's hadn't tried to keep it quiet, it was so controversial. A group of strigoi had attacked the family home. It had been a family gathering so there were about five adults and three children there at the time; all of them were killed, not to mention three guardians and a house maid. It wasn't like an attack on an academy, much like this one, but it shook the Moroi world and put the guardians on high alert. I'd heard from my mother (after much pestering) that the guardians had estimated that about six to eight strigoi were in the attack and out of that number only one strigoi was killed. It was horrifying.

"What kind of question was that? Of course I've heard about the attack. It's been all over the school, it's horrible." Mia exclaimed and scrunched her face up at the end, showing how truly disgusted she was by it. "The maid was my mum's friend," Beside me Lissa gasped. "I heard that there were wards around the house and that a human broke them."

This time it was my turn to gasp, a human working with Moroi was un-heard of, outrageous. Mia grimaced and nodded, busying herself around her room, cleaning up so we could actually _move_. Lissa frowned and sat down on the bed, hands in lap.

"The queen won't be happy about this," Lissa whispered, she looked deep in thought. I moved to sit on the desk chair as Mia threw clothing articles into the washing bin. "This attack will only provoke the council to favour the new age law." She spoke like a true leader.

Burning rage filled me, turning my nails a colour mixed between red and purple. Anger bubbled and boiled in my chest. Lissa wasn't on the council even though she deserved to be! The queen was just to fucking intimidated by her so she went along with the bloody law about how you have to have a family member, besides yourself, to be on the council! Complete bullshit! I knew whole-heartedly that if Lissa was on the council she would make sure the new age law didn't pass. They can't throw sixteen year old dhampirs out into the Moroi world and expect them to survive; it was murder, plain and simple. It's like feeding them to a herd of lions.

Telling myself to calm down, I realised I couldn't do anything now-even though I wanted to go over to court and ring Tatiana's neck-, because it wouldn't do anything-maybe I could feed her to a strigoi or two?-not to mention I'd probably be held down by ten guardians-it'd be worth it though-and my parents would be so disappointed.

I had to calm down for Lissa and Mia's sake. I didn't want them to be like my mother and be afraid of me; I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I took a few deep breaths_. In, out, in, out_, why isn't it working? I still felt dark emotions even though the breathing method always works for me.

Taking deep breaths had worked every other time before today. Why did I still feel so... _angry_ and _frustrated_? A need to hit something overcame me, my legs burned to kick, hands burned to punch. I know I do feel like this sometimes but why couldn't I control it?

_I don't care how, I'm going to be on the council one day and I _will _put a stop to this._

Woah! Where did that come from? Did I really think that? I'm a dhampir; I could kick and scream all I liked, there was no way in hell I would get on the Moroi council. To think such a thing was pathetic and I mentally scolding myself for such a ridiculous thought.

"I don't like it either guys, but two seventeen and one sixteen year old can't fight this," I forgot that Mia was a year younger. "So, put that thought out of your mind and let's have some fun!"

"Your right, but we can't go to bed that late, we need our beauty sleep!" Lissa chirped, the topic of previous conversation seemed to have left her mind for the moment.

I scoffed, also forgetting about the age law. "You guys may need the beauty sleep but I certainly don't." I joked and started laughing when two fluffy pillows were sent my way. I ducked one only to be hit by another one.

* * *

><p>"No," I refused "absolutely not."<p>

"Please!" My two best friends whined simultaneously.

The three of us sat in a circle on Mia's floor, each in our snuggly night wear. The lights were switched off and the only source of light was the single candle sitting in the middle of our circle, which was lit solely by my seemingly awesome powers.

After our entertaining pillow fight, which left the odd feather floating around, we'd decided- well, actually Mia and Lissa decided- that we were going to share secrets amongst ourselves. The two blondes were so excited, jumping around and being all bubbly. I myself was definitely not that happy, quite the opposite actually. I felt much like I did the last time my friends had interrogated me, anxious and edgy. I wasn't sure what they were going to ask, though I'm pretty sure they already know all the juicy stuff about my life, which gave me a small sense of relief.

"Why?" I asked the girls who were giving me puppy dog eyes. It wasn't working. "You already know everything about me and I'm pretty sure I know everything about you."

"Which is why this game won't go for very long, so it doesn't matter!" Exclaimed Lissa cheerily, clapping her hands with glee. She was in a strangely good mood, completely opposite my dark, depressed mood.

"What's the point then?"

Lissa looked a bit offended and I was struck with guilt, I'm going to be her guardian, I should be trying to make her happy if not just because she's my best friend. Mia remained silent sipping on her coke looking back and forth between the both of us.

"Because it's fun,"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead taking a big breath and calming myself, or attempting to least. I felt really on edge.

"Okay, could you just excuse me for a minute though?" I didn't wait for the answer, I just speed walked out of the room. I don't know what it was, but something seemed off. Like something bad was going to happen. I'm not sure what it was and I don't think I want to find out.

I leant against the wall beside Mia's creative door, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice awakened me from my stupor. It was oddly entrancing and held a sexy accent. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was, though I did.

My eyes shot open and I pushed myself off the wall to look at the god before me. He stood in jeans and hoodie...and looked very attractive.

_Shut it Rose, you do _not _need to think about that,_ I thought.

His question finally registered but before I could answer he was talking again. "Nice pajamas,"

His comment made me glance down and jump at the site. Not because it wasn't pretty, but because I was standing in the middle of a corridor- in front of sex on legs- in only tiny shorts and a tank top. I have to say though, I did look good. Still, not something I really wanted Dimitri to see, especially not while I was trying to stay away from him. I didn't need him showering me with compliments and then making me feel like the butter you put on toast.

I noticed him watching with a slightly lustful expression, drinking in my body form like a man that had been deprived of water for years. Not that I really minded. A man never needed to say anything to make a girl feel good, he just had to look at her.

"You see something you like?" I replied smartly, watching as he slowly dragged his eyes back up to my own.

Dimitri has never been a very playful person, in the sense of joking, so I never expected him to say; "Who wouldn't," He was smirking naughtily while I mentally gaped. Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms I asked him why he was here. "Um, well I came to ask you something...but I got a bit distracted."

Rolling my eyes again as he made no effort to hide his checking me out.

"What exactly did you come to ask?"

He looked back up at me, and suddenly his expression and manner went from hungry and lustful to nervous. He rubbed the back of neck but never looked away. "I, uh, wanted to know if you...might want to go to the dance...with me?"

Three offers- if you count Adrian's- in one day? The day before the actual dance?

Why the hell were men so delayed?

They've had _weeks_ and though I've had a few offers during those weeks it hadn't felt right. I've been waiting for Dimitri to ask, and he hasn't. Why now?

"Why did you wait so long before asking?" I asked him.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

He looked down sadly. "No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Damn."

I snickered at our banter, brushing his arm affectionately, though I shouldn't have. It sent unexpected and unwanted shivers up my arm, momentarily distracting me from my task.

"You've already been asked, right?" He questioned awkwardly because he already knew the answer. I nodded, not knowing what to say. I shouldn't feel sad because if he really wanted to go with me he should've asked sooner. I felt like a last resort.

"Haven't you?" I don't know what made me say it; the comment just seemed to slip through my lips. But like his question, I already knew the answer. Dimitri was a very attractive man, and after gossip got around that we had 'broken up' woman had been swarming over him. I wasn't jealous, or I liked to think so at least. He nodded. "Then why didn't you say yes? Why-"

"Because they weren't you."

I scoffed though I couldn't deny his comment made little butterflies appear in my stomach. That line was written on the first page of the male 'get a girl handbook'. I should know, Mason wrote it.

"Why didn't you ask earlier then? Why am I your last resort?" My voice was a little louder now and the few passes by turned to stare, with the occasional wink towards me from the male passers. Dimitri glared at them as they passed and unsurprisingly their speed increased.

"You most certainly were not my last resort!" He exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands up in the air. I couldn't understand why he was so agitated, it was his own fault. "Just with everything going on, I've just been so confused, and then I actually had to work up the courage to ask you and by that time you wouldn't talk to me and then-"

Mia's door suddenly opened and out popped Lissa, blonde hair framing her angelic face. She looked around the hall before finally spotting me.

"Rose are you al-" She eventually noticed Dimitri and glanced warily between the two of us. "Dimitri? What's going on?"

He smiled kindly at her, "Just discussing something, Lissa." She brightened considerably and I had to hide my scowl as I had an odd sense about what she was about to say.

"Oh okay, do you want privacy? My room's just down the hall?"

I went to answer but Dimitri promptly cut me off, swiftly but gently shoving me to the side. "That would be lovely."

After Lissa handed over the key and headed back inside I turned to look at Dimitri. He was grinning, holding the key happily and swinging it around in my face annoyingly.

I shook my head promptly, sticking my nose up. "No," There was no way in fucking hell I was going to be alone in a room with-

I screamed as gravity stopped working and I was floating, uncomfortably may I add. Dimitri had picked me up fireman style, flinging me over his shoulder like a school bag. Students stared as he strutted down the corridor like he wasn't carrying a seventeen year old half-naked girl over his shoulder.

Worst thing was...I was face-to- face with his butt. His incredibly sexy butt.

Luckily, or so I thought, I spotted Eddie out of the corner of my eye. I strained my back so I could lift myself up, so as to see him easier. He was laughing at me, buckling over and wiping tears from his eyes as I angrily crossed my arms and glared at him. He was carrying a few books and as it was almost curfew he seemed to be heading back to his room.

"Nice form Rose," He shouted as we turned a corner.

"Just don't tell my parents!" I shouted back, sagging in defeat. I knew I couldn't do anything, especially physically. Dimitri was more than a foot taller than me, much stronger and very determined, whereas I was un-armed. I could've used my powers but there was just too much of an audience for that, way too risky. Begging wouldn't work, like I said, he's determined, and I couldn't scream "rape" because that would get me into trouble as well.

I was screwed.

We eventually reached Lissa's room and Dimitri put me down safely, grinning evilly. Lissa's door was a lot less decorated unlike Mia's, consisting of only block letters spelling her name written.

"You're not getting me in there," I said, crossing my arms defiantly. He chuckled despite my fierce attempt to be...fierce. What I though was an authoritative tone wasn't going to work on Dimitri apparently.

"Wanna bet?" He bent down a little, positioning himself as if he was going to pick me up again.

I growled softly, frustrated at this situation. Dimitri had no right to do this, and yet why couldn't I stop myself from walking in the door? Maybe it was because we needed to talk and get this over with.

Lissa's room was a lot different from Mia's which wasn't surprising. It was crisp and clean, it even smelled nice! But there was more than that. The room was much larger and resembled a small apartment more than a dorm room. The door entered straight into the bedroom, which was large and looked expensively decorated. A queen size bed sat on the right, and pale purple doona cover laying neatly over it. A desk sat underneath a window which looked out onto Lissa's garden, where the flowers bloomed brightly. Photos were scattered all around the room walls, most were from Lissa's years at the academy and of her family, but there were a few of Lissa and me, gripping each other tightly and smiling happily.

There were also the hundred ones of her and Christian but that's not important.

Off to the left was the kitchen, it was small but I knew that it was one of the few that were available at this academy. Being the last of your family had its perks. And then off to the right was the bathroom, which was a lot larger than mine. It even had a Jacuzzi, well, that or a really big bathtub. I could've had a room like this, if I really wanted too, but I didn't like having something so extravagant. I also didn't want people to treat me differently just because my father had money.

I turned back to face Dimitri, watching in horror as he slowly, torturously, locked the door from the inside. I took a step back.

"I can scream really loud," He just rolled his eyes at what I said and sat down on Lissa's soft bed. He leant forward, leaning against his legs which were over the edge of the bed.

"Come on Rose," He patted the spot on the bed beside him but I shook my head, instead leaning against the wall casually. "We need to sort this stuff out. I love you and I know you love me."

"Well then you're delusional." I lied. I was quite proud about how well I was handling this situation considering how nervous I felt.

I don't even know why I'm still resisting. Sure Dimitri hurt me, really badly too, but ever since then he's just been admitting his love for me and apologising. I'm not normally this un-forgiving; especially when it comes to the people I love. I thought back to our last kiss, the one in the supply closet. It wasn't like when other boys had kissed me. Whenever Dimitri has kissed me there were giant explosions, like fireworks. And they never subsided, they just seem to get stronger when the intensity of the kiss progressed. But it wasn't just the physical stuff. Before Dimitri had turned away from me I was the happiest I've ever been. I'm sad to admit that even Mason couldn't always make me that happy.

"I'm not delusional! Stop making lies and excuses! You think I can't see through them? Well I can," He exclaimed.

_I love him,_ I realised.

"I know I hurt you, and I regret it _every day_!" He was standing now, yelling in frustration.

_I do love him, _I thought.

"God, Rose please! Forgive me."

_I'm in love with Dimitri Belikov..._

_And that's why I have to push him away._

"I can't, you hurt me-" I tried to lie, I used every trick in the book. I made eye contact, didn't fidget and my voice remained steady, but I'm positive Dimitri saw through it all.

"God damn it, Rose!" He mumbled before running right at me. In complete shock I stood up straight, my eyes widening. He used his strong arms to grab mine and shove me against the wall, pinning me into place. My breathing hitched with the feeling of skin-on-skin. His proximity was frightening, how could he cause such a reaction with my body?

Tingles covered my arms causing the hairs on my arms to stand tall. I restrained a shiver, that wouldn't help my case.

_I have to push him away, _I thought, _because I don't want him to get hurt. If _I _hurt him then maybe he'll distance himself and Emel wouldn't see him as a threat; someone that will work with me. Dimitri _can't_ get hurt. I won't allow it._

"Rose, I know you've forgiven me, I know you love me! So why can't you admit it!" His voice was shaky now and I could tell I was hurting him emotionally. I hated it. I despised myself for it, but it was necessary. It was important that Dimitri hate me too.

"Because I haven't and I don't," His face was centimetres from mine and I watched as his beautiful brown eyes danced around, taking in my features and looking in my own eyes. It was like he was reading a book, absorbing each word, each sentence, for further information.

He dragged one of his big, rough hands up my arm, releasing it from his hold. I easily could've fought against him now, particularly because he was only holding me against the wall with one hand but I didn't want to. He was causing waves of pleasure to roll over me, captivating me.

The hand that he was dragging up my arm finally reached my cheek. He cupped it affectionately. He took a small step forward, removing what little space was left. Now it wasn't just his arms that were holding me captive it was his body too. I knew what Dimitri was trying to do; he was trying to get a reaction out of me so he had hard evidence that I loved him. I wish I could say that I was strong enough to fight him, to not show a reaction, but I don't think I was.

"Say you love me," He whispered huskily, his lips slowly drawing closer to mine, "Say it,"

I shook my head slightly, as much as I could. Tears welled in my eyes, tears I refused to let fall.

"I can't," I whispered back shakily. Fury flashed in the depth of his brown eyes and like a cobra he ripped his hand from my cheek, banging it loudly against the wall. I jumped slightly, the movement letting a single tear travel down my left cheek. I mentally scolded myself for letting it fall, crying shows weakness, but it also shows emotion. Something I didn't want Dimitri to see.

"Please, Roza, please!" He begged, running his gorgeous pink lips lightly across mine. I wouldn't classify it as a kiss but it certainly caused a reaction that a kiss would. My heart jumped in my chest speeding up tremendously, I was positive Dimitri could not only hear it but could feel it too.

All it would take was three words, three beautiful words and Dimitri would kiss me. Kiss me senseless, run his hands through my hair, hug me to his chest and take me into his arms. Three words and we'd be together, together in love.

Three words I couldn't say.

He took my silence as a no. Pushing himself off the wall with his hands he distanced himself from me as much as possible. He walked over to the door slowly, watching his feet sadly. He opened the door and was about to walk out when he stopped and put his hands on the doorframe, gripping it firmly.

"Who are you going to the dance with then?" He mumbled not looking at me. I stepped away from the wall and turned to look at the love of my life. It pained me to say it, but I knew that answering the question would push him away and that was what I needed to do.

"Adrian,"

He slammed the door on his way out.

I slowly fell to the floor, not stopping the few tears that fell down my cheeks. I mumbled those three beautiful, painful words once I was sure he was gone,

"I love you."

**_This time, I'm going to take a little longer to update. But...maybe your reviews will make me update faster? One way to find out ;)_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! Because I have worked really hard on this chapter. Also, the next one will be a lot longer, like over 7,000 words. Which took me ages to write. :P_**


	30. Preperation

**_LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! EVER! Wow. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I just want to say that I worked REALLY hard, so I would appreciate if you took the time to review._**

**_Now to those who did review in the last chapter._**

**_I LOVE YOU! I probably shouldn't say that, because I don't even really know you...but yeah. Thank you so so much! You guys are so sweet!_**

**_Okay, okay, I'll let you read the chapter *sigh*..._**

_Previously..._

"_Who are you going to the dance with then?" He mumbled not looking at me. I stepped away from the wall and turned to look at the love of my life. It pained me to say it, but I knew that answering the question would push him away and that was what I needed to do._

"_Adrian,"_

_He slammed the door on his way out._

_I slowly fell to the floor, not stopping the few tears that fell down my cheeks. I mumbled those three beautiful, painful words once I was sure he was gone._

"_I love you."_

A knocking sounded at Lissa's door, where I presently resided in. Dimitri had just left after we had a much deserved and very painful discussion. I didn't move. I couldn't move. The knocking and calling of my name stopped for a second, letting me think the person had left. But then the door opened and Lissa and Mia walked in. They rushed to my aid when they saw me lying on the floor with my back against the wall, head in hands. I know what I did was right but that didn't mean it didn't upset me.

"Rose! Oh my gosh, Rose, are you okay!" Lissa said softly but you could hear the urgency in her voice. The girls didn't embrace me because they knew I needed my space which I really appreciated.

"Rose, please tell us what happened."

I couldn't keep this locked up; it would tear me a part. I stood up and collapsed onto Lissa's bed, pillows surrounding me instantly. Lissa and Mia took the spots next to me. I sat up with great effort, letting Mia help me. I then told my two best friends what happened, every detail. It didn't go un-noticed that they wanted to laugh at the part where Dimitri picked me up, and they wanted to hit me when I told them I hadn't said 'I love you' to him.

"Why didn't you say it?" Lissa asked softly. "Why didn't you tell him you love him?"

I sighed. "If Emel finds out that I'm in a relationship with someone, especially the person that his sister is in love with, he'll kill Dimitri, or worse. I can't put Dimitri in a position like that."

Mia roughly turned my head so I was looking at her now and not my hands, which were resting in my lap. She looked frustrated and was glaring at me slightly. "Why can't you get it through your thick head? If he loves you, he will risk his life for you! Just like the rest of us!"

I glared right back at her. No one can try and intimidate me. "That's not what I want! You don't understand! I don't want you to risk your life! I don't want Dimitri to risk his life!"

I've had enough people put me before themselves in my life; I refuse to let any more people do it. They can fight me but I know for sure that they won't be the one to win.

"Rose, honey, you can't say that you wouldn't help one of us if we were in your position." Lissa said.

"If you were in my position wouldn't you try to keep everyone from getting hurt, even if it meant pushing them away?"

I had them there. Sure they could say that I would do the same thing they are, if our positions were switched, but they can't deny that they would do the same as me. I was just doing what I had to do to keep my loved ones safe so I don't understand why they would be so mad.

"We understand-" Lissa started but Mia cut her off.

"Sort of,"

"So we'll stick by you and won't tell Dimitri how you really feel."

"Much."

"Mia!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Fine!" She whined, rolling her eyes.

Someone was shaking me, waking me from my slumber. I didn't like it. I swiped the hands away with my own, pulling my sleeping back over my head.

"Rose, come on!" I poked my hand out from the top of the sleeping back, grabbed my pillow and brought it back down to snuggle against it. My pillow had somehow snuck away from me in the middle of the night, but its ok now.

"Rose! We have training! Come on, get up!" Lissa exclaimed shaking me. I groaned and snuggled further under the covers, cuddling my pillow to my chest.

"Rose, get the hell up! If I have to be up this early then so do you!" Another voice joined out banter. It sounded really tired...and really livid. Like me, Mia seemed to be incredibly tired.

I really was not in the mood for stupid power training or whatever the hell you want to call it. I was so tired after doing that 'secret sharing' game that the girls wanted to play, because not only did that go on for ages (Mia has a lot of secrets) but then we played other games. Not to mention I didn't get to sleep until that late hours of the morning because I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Dimitri was on my mind all night and I woke several times due to the bad dreams I'd had. It was one of the most restless nights I'd ever had.

I did, however, know that there was other people getting up at this god-awful hour just for me, and that I should _at least_ open my eyes.

I tried, I really did; they just wouldn't open.

"You have ten seconds." Mia started before counting down. I wasn't bothered by her threat at all; I just let out an annoying little snore. "_Ten, nine, eight, five, three, one, GET THE HELL UP!" _She screamed. What scared me most was that after she screamed everything went silence. Uh oh.

These tiny hands suddenly ripped back the top part of my sleeping bag, leaving the sound of ripping zips to dance around the room. I moaned in irritation.

"I swear on my life I will get Adrian!" Mia screeched.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

I hurriedly shot up from the warmth of my sleeping bag and dashed around Mia's room, collecting my work out clothes, water bottle, et cetera. Once I was dressed in a tank-top and shorts and had all the essentials we headed out. We had to jog there because we were a tad bit late. _Just a tad._

"You're late." My mother stated as soon as the three of us entered the gymnasium, standing off to the corner of the door, hands on hips. Of course, it was only directed to me as if she _knew_ it was my fault. I ignored her and followed the two blondes over to the side of the room where everyone's bags were. Dimitri was talking to Tasha in that very corner, looking as hot as ever. He was wearing a tight white shirt and grey sweat pants, and it continued to intrigue me that he could wear absolutely anything and still look drop-dead sexy.

Tasha noticed me and smiled, waving a little. Dimitri didn't react, he just stared at me in his usual stoic manner for a few seconds before returning to his and Tasha's conversation. Tasha smiled at me apologetically. I sighed and placed my bag down, hoping this went well, or more specifically; quickly.

It did make me wonder though. I hurt Dimitri last night, I knew that. So why was he still here? He had absolutely no obligation.

"He's here because he wants to be." Lissa murmured in my ear, sensing my train of thoughts, I hadn't even noticed her come up behind me. Great guardian I am. "He obviously loves you."

I didn't answer. I had nothing to say. All my life I'd always felt left out, even though I almost always had friends surrounding me. Always felt a little excluded because I was the new girl, the girl that nobody knew. And then I met Mason, he was always making me laugh, always teasing me, and always made me feel so welcomed. If someone said an inside joke that was made before I came to the school, for example, Mason would be the first person I would turn to and he would explain everything in perfect detail. How the joke was made, who was involved, everything, and then I could laugh along with everyone else. If I was in trouble for something and stuck in my room Mason would stand outside my window and throw rocks to get my attention, then he would hold up a sign that said 'hi' and grin at me with his goofy smile. Mason was the perfect friend, not that I don't love Lissa and everyone else, but he was irreplaceable. And then I lost him. I lost him because I was to freakin' careless, and too slow.

I wouldn't let that happen to Dimitri. I'm pushing him away while I can. I'm doing what I should have done long ago. I'm doing the right thing.

I blinked a few times, dragging myself out of my depressive thoughts. I couldn't save Mason, but I can work hard to save my new friends. I waited for everything to stop being so blurry and so a few seconds later I was drinking in all the details and the setup of the gym. I was on one side while my mum and dad were directly across from me but there was a lot of distance between us. In that distance, on the other sides of the gym, evenly spread out, was the gang. Basically we were all lining the walls of the gym.

Even though it was quiet my dad had to shout because we were so far away but also so that everyone could hear him clearly.

"You have to try and reach me," He spoke to me. "But these guys will try and stop you. The dhampirs are pretending to be strigoi, because I have a feeling Emel will bring some, and you can't use magic against them. Only fight them. You can use magic against the Moroi though." The last part was to all of us though because I had a feeling that no one, like me, had any idea of what we had to do.

"Why can't she use her powers on the 'strigoi'?" Tasha shouted out to my parents.

"Because that's exactly what Emel wants. He wants her to tire quickly, makes killing her easier and a lot faster. Rose can't waste her powers on strigoi."

I nodded, it made sense now. Emel would probably compel the strigoi to come and fight with him, like slaves. He would most likely set everything up like it was now, though the strigoi would probably be in the gap instead of on the sides like we are now. Who knows how many strigoi there will be. I'm just not sure what the Moroi will be filling in for?

"Who are we then?" Lissa asked, her hand in the air trying to get Abe's attention. His sharp eyes glanced to her before returning to look in my eyes. His gaze was warning, telling me this training would be tough.

I thought about Lissa's question, I don't think there will be Moroi involved because he knows how easily they tire, it would be pretty pointless to make them fight...unless-

"You're still Moroi. Emel has been training them. I had some...accomplices spy on him. Shame he caught them." I scoffed, of course he caught them.

A few people seemed very aghast at how easily my dad spoke about death, more importantly his 'accomplice's' death.

Of course Emel had been training them, what I really wanted to know was why the Moroi had agreed. They normally weren't up for using their magic for reasons other than helping someone, for doing something good. Trying to kill me wasn't good, at least not in my book. So why would they agree to this? I don't think Emel used compulsion because even though Emel has very strong compulsion it would be incredibly difficult to keep the Moroi under compulsion for so long. And I certainly don't have a grudge with that many people...well, for them to want to kill me anyway.

The only reason I could think of would be if the Moroi were Fiscotts; Emel's relatives. But certainly they woudn't...would they?

"Emel wants to win this war, he wants to be the last ever Fiscott to win. His family wants to help him. He's, uh, well you could say he has 'recruited' his relatives. Cousins, aunts and uncles; every one that is good enough." Mum pronounced loudly, speaking for her husband. She had strong beliefs, I knew that, and she wanted this dispute between families over and like everyone else, wanted me to win. I had to win because otherwise I would die. Not a happy thought.

I really didn't want to kill Emel or Melda because I know it's wrong. It's kind of ironic though, I've been trained my whole life to kill strigoi but when it's up to me to kill someone just as evil, I chicken out. That's what happened that night of shopping, I couldn't deal with the thought of killing another human being; but not this time. I'm sick of that bastard threatening my friends and family.

And when the time comes, he better hope I'm in a good mood.

I crouched down into an offensive position, cracking my knuckles threateningly. "Let's get started then."

Eddie stepped out from the shadows of the gym wall. He was a fair way back, closer to my dad then me so I had to run forward. While I was running I brought my fist back and as I reached him I brought it forward striking quickly. He saw what I was doing and went to block it. I knew he would do that so using my other hand, the one that wasn't fisted; I grabbed the hand he was going to use to block my punch and pulled it towards me. He stumbled at the un-expectancy of the situation and I used that to my advantage. I side stepped so I was behind him and was about to pounce when he quickly spun around and grabbed me by the neck in a strigoi-like nature. The feeling of hands around my neck shocked me, and I could see in Eddie's eyes that he didn't like doing this. He still had a strong, painful hold on my neck. It started to restrict the amount of oxygen I was getting even though Eddie hadn't had a hold on me for very long. He knew this would be his only chance to try and beat me so he brought his leg out, wrapped it around my own and pulled, making my legs fold at the knees and tumble down.

I was kneeling in front of Eddie now, and I knew he would use this opportunity to bring his mouth to my neck, I wouldn't let that happen. My arms were free so I jumped up quickly, grabbed a hold of his luscious hair and pulled down to the side. He went down fast but his mistake was not letting go of my neck, he pulled me down with him. Dear god did it hurt, he squeezed my neck as if it would stop him from falling but really it just made my face turn into a tomato. I sucked in a breath in a vast attempt to get more oxygen but my airways were still being blocked.

I was pulled down on top of Eddie's bulky form and the impact with the floor made him finally let go of my neck. I quickly acted, placing my hand over Eddie's chest on the left side.

I thought I might at least have a second or two to catch my breath and let my heart rate return to normal, but no, the second I announced Eddie 'dead' there was a huge wall of fire being sent my way. It turned the gym into a sauna instantly. Eddie scampered out of the way speedily, desperately trying to get away before he was burnt like my mother's cooking.

I turned around and saw the flame coming straight for me. I placed one hand out in front of me, the other to my left. The flame kept burning towards me, it was creating a large gust of wind just from the movements of the fire. All the wind around me ripped my hair tie straight out from my hair and I groaned loudly as my brown hair blocked my vision annoyingly. The fire kept coming though, I had to act quickly. When it was only inches away I used my right hand, which was right in front of me, facing the fire, to diminish it. Sparks still fell towards me but it didn't cause damage, it just looked a little bit like fireworks but without all the cool colours.

Without skipping a beat I used my left hand to absorb water from the air surrounding me. My skin suddenly felt drier and not as moist as it had before, I knew it had worked. A rivers worth of water flew straight for Tasha and Christian. They had obviously decided to team up against me. Great. I hadn't noticed before because the fire had worked well at blocking their appearances.

Tasha noticed the water before her nephew and I watched in amusement as her eyes widened in complete fright. She screeched loudly and ducked quickly behind Sparky, gripping his arms so that he wouldn't move. The water soaked them entirely, not a hair was left dry. A few people laughed when Tasha let out a high pitched scream when the extremely cold water hit her. Oh wait, that was Christian.

"What the hell is with you soaking me to the bone?" Christian exclaimed causing me to smile for a split second, my humorous victory was short lived.

I just about to, literally just about to, turn around to assess any other attackers when something hard impacted with my head, slamming me to the floor roughly. I let out a short groan of pain as dark spots twirled around in my vision. I resisted the strong urge to rub the sore spot on the back of my head, it wasn't hard enough to cause a concussion but definitely painful. I rolled onto my back so I could so who had hit me. Dimitri. He stood more than six foot above me, hair draped behind him with a hair tie. Those sexy workout clothes taunted me, as if they were saying 'look what you miss out on!' While I was assessing his appearance I hadn't noticed his fist being brought my way so I barely had any time to dodge. I made time though and efficiently rolled out of the way before springing up onto the balls of my feet.

Dimitri was much stronger than me and much bigger but I had advantages as well. I was fast, meaning I was good at dodging his slow movements. That's not to say that Dimitri really is slow, it's just that because of my small height I was a lot faster. Which is good...for me anyway. I did know that Dimitri could be really quick when he wanted to be, however, so I had to be sneaky. I couldn't use the moves Alberta had taught us, I would tire to easily, we both would and the fight would go nowhere. Another advantage to me, I'd been taught by lots of different people meaning I had a variety of moves to use.

So that's what I did, I used a lot of different moves which started to confuse Dimitri a bit; he started fumbling, but only for a second. He finally worked out that the only way he could win was to play dirty, really dirty.

I had completely forgotten that my hair was down and felt like kicking myself when he realised too. A light sparked in his eyes but there was nothing I could do, nothing at all. He sent more punches at me, faster and more furious, he even added the random kick every now and then. It was becoming more difficult to block them. I had tried to tie my hair up in an attempt to ruin his idea, but that just earned me black eye so I dismissed that attempt immediately. What I would have to do was block from my shoulders up and try and keep my hair out of the way as much as possible. I tried that, but it didn't work. A quick punch to the shoulder followed by a knee in the stomach and I was down. He used this situation to grab my hair and roughly brought my neck up to his mouth. I was defenceless.

What really shocked me though was that he didn't just pull away and announce my 'death', no, he did something that I thought he was too mad to do.

He kissed my neck. Once, twice, three times before he actually pulled away.

"Dead!"

I sagged in defeat, watching Dimitri race back off into the shadows.

I lost, I was beaten. If this had been real life I'd be dead, left to rot. I looked down at my hands, disgusted with myself. Not only had I let down my parents, but I had let down Mason. If I performed that badly when the actual day came then it may not be that long before I see him again.

"That was poor, Kiz," Dad stated, walking forward. "Even worse than last time."

"I know dad."

"You should have done better, I don't know if you understand that this is a life or death situation, it's not going to be like a training out there it's-"

"I know dad!" I shouted, standing up. We were closer now and I was seething with anger, not at Abe but at myself. He was just saying it straight out and unfortunately, the truth hurt.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Janine told everyone. I'm glad she chose now to be all motherly.

The heavy expectations that rested on me were finally taking a toll; I never thought I would fail this badly but I'm obviously not good enough. Maybe I should just accept that my poor dedication to training and serious things in my life was actually catching up to me. I was just making light work for Emel.

I pulled myself out of the negative thought instantly, I'm Rose Hathaway for God's sake! Nothing gets me down, nothing beats me and Emel certainly won't. I'm stronger than this!

Just as the new revolution overcame me and I started thinking positively again, a now dry Tasha walked up to me, sweat hanging on her forehead and bag in hand.

"You were great, Rose. Don't let anyone tell you that you weren't, especially yourself." She smiled softly, brushing a lock of curly brown hair away from my face. All the heat had turned it frizzy and I knew for a fact that it didn't look pretty. Unlike mine, Tasha's black hair was perfectly locked into place by a hair tie and lots of clips. What I was really shocked by was how dry and straight it was, after soaking her earlier you'd think that she'd actually be wet; cause that's sort of how water works.

She stood up and was about to walk away after giving me another smile before I stopped her.

"Hey Tash, how did you-?" She lit a flame in the palm of her hand and winked at me before continued her way out "Oh, right." I whispered to myself sheepishly.

Lissa slowly walked over with my bag as I brushed myself off, wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead. My hair was sticking to my face, my arms, and annoying the complete hell out of me, so when Lissa passed me a thick hair tie, one that might actually last during a fight, I felt like screaming in relief.

"Well, I'll see you later Rose, remember that we're spending the day getting ready for tonight." She winked slyly at me and walked away, not leaving any time for her strange statement. I was coming back with her, why would she say see you later?

Mum came up to me, examined my face and the direction I was looking in. "What's that face for?"

I glanced at her with a curious, slightly hurt expression. "What face?"

"The one you're doing right now. Where you scrunch you face up? The pirate face?"

"Pirate face? I do not make a pirate face!" I exclaimed angrily. "What the hell is a pirate face anyway?"

"What I just said, you scrunch up your face and then you sort of look like a pirate. You used to do all the time as a kid, especially when you were curious. It was kind of cute, but now? Not so much."

"Oh gee, thanks mum." I rolled my eyes. "I was just wondering why Lissa told me that she would 'see me later?"

Janine laughed. It seemed like something a mother shouldn't do; laugh at their child, but it seemed that my mum was doing it often. I wonder why she was in such a good mood.

"You have training, Rose!"

What? I just did training, what is she-

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Yep," She patted my back as I made a sad face. This can't be happening. "You still have training with Guardian Petrov and Dimitri."

I shook my head in denial, suddenly coming to a sick, sad revelation.

"You want me to die," Janine rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "You are a terrible mother that actually wants their child to die of exhaustion." I shouted after her, ignoring her laughter.

"Stop being childish, Rosemarie!"

I turned around noticing that the gym was empty now, which means that Dimitri must be outside. I think I'll wait inside then.

I partly understand why I still need to train with Alberta though. I'm going to be guarding Lissa, and as the princess she needs to have the best protection. She needs to have the best guardian, and that's where I come in, but not only that, after I kill Emel I won't have my powers. They just leave, either that or I can't access them. Which is sad, I'll no longer have the beauty of controlling the five elements, but I guess it's good for me because I'll be able to live life like a regular dhampir. Hopefully. It's like my dad, he can still control fire, because he's a Moroi and that's his element, but because I'm a dhampir and we normally wouldn't have access to any magic, once this whole ordeal is over, it's _bye, bye magic_.

The gym doors that lead outside onto the running track opened up. Alberta stuck her head into the gym, glanced around and finally noticed me.

"Come on, Rose. Let's get started!"

Someone have mercy on me.

I opened the door loudly, letting it bang against the wall and rebound back off. I dropped my bag and ran straight for bed. I let out a moan of complete and utter pleasure when the soft covers and beautiful fabric of the pillows made contact with my skin. I know for sure that with my bitchy attitude and habit of breaking rules that I am never going to heaven, I guess this is as close as it gets for me. Unless Lissa can pull some strings with the big man, she's a saint so maybe I have a chance.

"Get your sweaty ass off my bed and get over here so I can do something with that rat on the top of your head, the thing you call your hair."

I instinctively reached out to touch the frizzy mess, grimacing as I withdrew my hand. It was even worse than before.

"Piss off Mia. You're just lucky I don't have the energy to move my arms or you might just find that your pretty little curls aren't so pretty. I can make you look like Frankenstein in the blink of an eye, don't forget that."

"Yikes, someone's got a stick up their ass. Training with Dimitri didn't go too well, did it?"

I sighed, digging deep to find the energy to actually move. Alberta decides that today was the day that she would train Dimitri and me _really_ hard. Even Dimitri ached at the end and that's saying something. I noticed that he kept flexing his muscles, like they hurt, which I'm guessing they were. We were put under a lot of strain with two training right after each other. Even though Dimitri did fight once, it was a really tough fight and went on for more than a few minutes. I knew for sure my eye was a little black from that hefty punch he gave me.

"Despite the tough workout it actually went really well. Dimitri was so kind to me, he wasn't mad like I expected him to be. It seemed like he actually supported my decision."

I knew he didn't though. Even though he was acting really nice and supportive-which was really weird- I could read him like an open book. There were signs- like when Alberta made us do a partner stretch, he tensed and acted all strangely. I can understand though...it was a very _close_ stretch.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Lissa, towel around hair and makeup bag in hand. She wasn't dressed yet but she was wearing a really expensive looking dressing gown. Mia was dressed similarly.

"Rose! Your back! Good, we need to start doing our hair and makeup but we were waiting for you. So hurry up and get in the shower!"

"Oh no, Liss, don't worry about me. I think I'll survive but I better write my will anyway."

I groaned and peeled myself away from heaven, preparing myself for what would ultimately kill me.

A make-over.

I groaned as the two girls shoved me into the bathroom, harshly ordering me to strip and get in the shower. I did as they told me, being careful to scrub away any remainders of the training sessions. Once I was out I placed lime green dressing gown over myself, wrapping my hair up in a matching towel. I walked out and noticed music playing. It was an upbeat type of music, the one that made you want to dance.

Mia and Lissa were dressed as they were before I got in the shower, but now they sat one Mia's bed. Lissa was painting Mia's toe nails while Mia read a magazine. My eyes widened in horror. I was certainly not this type of girl. Sure, if I was bored I might paint my nails an outrageous colour, or if I was going somewhere nice and had a little extra time to get ready I might curl my hair but this? This I didn't like. It was just too girly for my taste. I longed for action, something that involved me having a reason to punch someone. Ah, you know what? I don't even need a reason.

I turned around to go back into the bathroom, you know, to hide out for a while. Maybe they'll think I drowned in the shower or something?

"Rose! Good! I need someone to paint my other foot." I glanced over my shoulder in fear, watching Mia in disgust as she wiggled her toes and winked at me. As Mia spoke it caught Lissa attention. Her towelled head looked up at me and suddenly brightened. I guess she didn't like the idea of touching Mia's feet either.

"Uh, no thanks Mia. And anyway, aren't you wearing closed-toe shoes?" I asked, recalling what she bought on the shopping trip.

The said blonde scratched the top of her head in thought before her eyes widened and she said: "Oh yeah, thanks Rose! Oh well, you have to finish it now anyway, Liss."

Lissa inhaled in anger, her temper fuming as Mia just returned to look back at her magazine page. I knew she wasn't really angry, she was just irritated. Hell,_ I_ felt a little irritated and it's not like _I_ was the one touching Mia's feet. Who knows what I'd do if I did have to.

Mia looked up and beckoned to her paint-bare foot. She didn't expect me to do it, did she? I shook my head, turning away to turn on the straightener and curler.

A few minutes later Lissa sat at the desk. A mirror had been placed on the top of the desk, leaning against the wall, but it was covered with a cloth so Lissa couldn't see her reflection. I wanted to wait until the finished solution was ready before she saw my art work. Mia was off somewhere in her room, letting her toe-nails and matching finger nails dry. She was humbing along to the the lyrics of the song that was playing. Even her humming sounded good. I can't believe no one knows about her talent.

"How much longer do we have to get ready, Mia?" Lissa asked suddenly. She seemed rather tense.

"About five hours."

Lissa suddenly leaned up off the back of the chair, effectively head butting me. I groaned as I imagined the injured are turning red. As a result of Lissa's annoying response to Mia's statement she had made me smudge her eyeliner because I had been in the middle of applying it.

"What!" She exclaimed loudly.

A large line of black eyeliner now ran from her left eye, right down her cheek almost to her chin.

"Lissa," I whined in the voice that sounds like I have a blocked nose. "You ruined my masterpiece!"

"Sorry, Rose."

"It's ok. Now you're in Christian's league."

She ignored my crude statement but I was quite proud when I heard Mia snicker softly in the background.

"What do you mean we only have five hours left? That's not long enough!" Lissa exclaimed as I pushed her back against the chair. I don't care if she's Moroi or not. If she moves one more time, I _will_ strangle her.

I rolled my eyes, adding a snort of disbelief. "Not long enough? That's ludicrous. That's more than enough time!"

The two blondes both ignored me again, making me roll my eyes again.

"I do agree that it is a little tight, but we can make. Well, not if Rose just stands there like that."

"Rose! Get back to work on my face!"

I grumbled something un-intelligible but got back to work, leaning done so I could see Lissa better. She really was beautiful, like an angel. Even with the eyeliner streak across her face. I wiped it off with a cotton pad, cursing when it took off some of the concealer. But really, with her gorgeous green eyes, always so light and beautiful, and her silky pale blonde hair, she was absolutely stunning.

There were only a few blemishes on her face, because she was a Moroi, but they were light and very easy to cover. The rest of her make up- other than the eyeliner- had been a breeze to apply, I was very happy with the result.

Before Lissa, could see, however I had to go onto her hair. I wasn't sure what I should do, so I asked assistance from Mia. Without getting up from her bed or looking away from the magazine, she said something I never thought would leave her mouth.

"Shave it."

"You most certainly will not!" Lissa shrieked, turning around to glare at me. I laughed, knowing that Mia was only joking. I hoped she was anyway. Who knows what she'd do to _my_ hair if she wasn't.

"You know what? I actually like that idea. Mia, get the shaver."

Lissa watched wide eyes as Mia stood up and strutted into the bathroom. There was the sound of things being moved around before Mia's head stuck out from the side of the door.

"I don't have an electric shaver. We'll have to use a razor."

Lissa gasped and stood up, but I placed my hands on her shoulders, shoving her back down. She protested, thinking of every excuse. I can't believe she actually thought we were serious! I had a feeling she was joking along with us though, even though her acting was very good.

It was absolutely hilarious to see Lissa's reaction when Mia agonisingly slowly raised a razor in her hand, having that evil mastermind face in place. Lissa faked screamed, cowering in her chair as Mia took a few steps forward, razor raised threateningly.

It felt nice to joke around with my two best friends. It was nice to forget all my problems and to have a reason to laugh. With all the problems going on I was glad that I had people to support me; people that wouldn't judge me. I couldn't help but let my thoughts lead me to Amelia, the green-eyed brunette that was friends with Mason, Eddie and I; the person that walked away when I needed her most. I was glad I didn't have a replica of her in my life at the moment. I was happy and I haven't been happy in a while. It felt nice to smile.

Five hours and a lot of laughs later we were ready. All we had to do was get into our dresses. The three dresses hung up on the wardrobe, a green dress, a purple dress, and my very own black dress. Mia and Lissa practically dove for their dresses whereas I admired mine. It wasn't what I would call beautiful, of course my dresses never are, but it certainly was a dress that would raise eyebrows and make Adrian proud to hold my arm as we walked through the door. The dress was plain; having only a zip running down the middle but the material was soft and flexible. Perfect for dancing.

I slipped into the dress being very careful not to mess up the perfect bun Mia had put my hair in. Single curls framed either side of my face and a small, tight plait ran along the side of my head and into the bun. It was a common hairstyle but Mia did a wonderful job; I looked hot. My make-up was light not, to over the top but enough to be noticeable.

I slipped into my beautiful black heels, smiling when I instantly grew a few inches. The heels had a single red rose on each shoe. I normally wouldn't have bought them but Lissa can be very..._persuasive._ I walked over to the mirror, letting my feet adjust to the heels. Despite my love of dresses and beautiful heels, I haven't worn them for a while.

The woman in my reflection stood tall and proud, fierce and beautiful. I liked the look of my reflection; the only problem was my eyes. Yes, the make-up made them look bigger and brighter, but nothing could hide the fact that they were dark and sad, nothing could hide the fact that my spark was missing.

Another beautiful woman came up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders, also looking at my reflection. She looked stunning. Blonde curls fell over her shoulders like an elegant waterfall and unlike mine, her gorgeous green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Something's missing," Lissa muttered, assessing my reflection. She was right, there was something missing. I did look great, I have to admit, but there was something that needed to be changed. I suddenly glanced down at the Rose on my heels, and then back up to my hair.

"Liss, can you grab me a hair pin?" She nodded and hurried off to her bag.

I bent down and softly gripped the flower on one of my heels, giving it a little pull. To my surprise it came off with ease, leaving no marks on the surface of the shoe. I did the same with the other. Lissa came back with the pin, handing it to me. I took the first rose and attached the pin on the bottom. I then slide the flower into the side of the bun.

"That's better!" Lissa exclaimed, grinning at my handiwork. Mia came over and noticed the small change in my appearance. She gave a nod of appreciation. I felt a smile climb onto my glossed lips; I'm ready.

I bent down again and picked up the other flower. "What do I do with this one?"

"I'll take that," Lissa snatched the fake rose out of my hands, and mischievous grin on her lips. "Your stroke of brilliance just inspired my own."

Before I could respond to that curious remark a knocking came from the door. Mia giggled and sprinted over to the door, ripping it open to reveal three very well dressed boys. Adrian caught my eye and winked, taking the time to assess my appearance. His breath caught, not in shock but lust. I wish I could say the same. Adrian was dressed in what were obviously designer tailored jeans, fancy, expensive looking sneakers and navy blue shirt.

"Adrian," I chastised, "This is a prom; you could have at least dressed up a little."

"Come now, little dhampir. I don't need to dress up to look good, it's natural."

I snorted; of course Adrian would think that. Sometimes I think everything's a competition to him. A quick evaluation of the other guys and I noticed that Christian and Eddie were much more dressed up, suiting dress pants and a nice shirt. Compared to the other guys Adrian looked like he just got out of bed and dressed in whatever he stepped on.

I couldn't worry about that now though. I had a dance to go to.

**_You likey? You no likey? You let me know? Yeah._**

**_Thanks for reading! I hope you guys review._**

**_I'll probably update in a few days, at max, this time next week. :D_**


	31. Merchandise

_Previously..._

"_Adrian," I chastised, "This is a prom; you could have at least dressed up a little."_

"_Come now, little dhampir. I don't need to dress up to look good, it's natural."_

_I snorted; of course Adrian would think that. Sometimes I think everything's a competition to him. A quick evaluation of the other guys and I noticed that Christian and Eddie were much more dressed up, suiting dress pants and a nice shirt. Compared to the other guys Adrian looked like he just got out of bed and dressed in whatever he stepped on._

_I couldn't worry about that now though. I had a dance to go to._

* * *

><p>The six of us; Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Christian, Adrian and myself, made our way to the dance with a jump to our step. We were all excited- mostly Lissa and Mia- but we <em>were<em> all excited to an extent.

I found myself standing in front of the huge double doors of the gym. I could just imagine them thumping with the music as light streamed through the gaps. There was a sign stuck on the door that said _SENIORS ONLY_. Guess that's us.

Adrian and I went through first, seeing as the other two couples were too occupied with their partner's lips. But I didn't get through without an insolent gesture from Adrian. He made it well-known that he would like to do what the others were doing; make out. It did make me laugh though, especially when he puckered up and ran at me. Of course, I side stepped and he tripped over his own feet. But, believe it or not, we did actually make it inside the gym. It was just like any other. Music blared as loud as it could even though I could see one of the teachers chastising the DJ. It didn't look like he was listening. The dark shades on the windows that surrounded the gym did a fantastic job of hiding the sun and keeping it out of the gym, so it felt more like a human dance. I loved that idea even though I knew it wasn't the reason the shades were there. They were there because the Moroi couldn't stand the sun, if it got through the windows the Moroi would tire easily.

Adrian's hand gripped mine tightly, pulling me through the large group of dancers, which were dancing and grinding against eachother. With Adrian tugging on my hand I only got a quick look around but from what I could tell, everyone was dressed similarly; girls in a dress and boys in pants and a shirt. I was lead over to the drink table where Adrian handed me a suspicious drink, its colour was something that didn't look very..._appetising_. Sometimes I think the teachers are trying to poison us.

"Uh, _no thanks_." I muttered, placing the distasteful looking drink back down on the table. Adrian shrugged, finishing of his own drink.

I glanced around the newly decorated gym. People grinded against each other, dancing around in the middle of the gym where the lights were flashing and the speakers were settled. Other students hung off around the outside, mingling and chatting with friends but what really caught my attention was two novices off to the side. They seemed to be in deep conversation, one of them also happened to be Dimitri. He was dressed in casual dress pants and a tight white shirt. A very sexy tight, white shirt.

He must have noticed my staring out of the corner of his eye because he glanced over at me, halting his conversation with the red headed girl. It became quite obvious then that he was checking me out. He looked from my hairstyle right down to my heels, eyes widening on the way down. I smirked as he looked back up to my eyes and winked.

What made me really curious was who the girl was. Sure I'd seen her in the occasional class so I knew she was dhampir. Why was Dimitri talking to her though? I didn't think he would move on so quickly, especially after so easily claiming his love for me. I felt something odd tingle in the pit of my stomach, and my vision clouded over just a little. I didn't recognise this feeling, I don't think I'd ever experienced it, but I definitely knew what it was. Jealousy? Yeah, that's it. I refused to let myself feel jealous though. There was nothing to be jealous about, Dimitri and I weren't together. I had absolutely no right to act like an over-protective girlfriend.

"Come on," Adrian shouted over the booming music. He gripped my hand again, tugging me towards the dance floor. "Let's dance." I found no reason not to. Plus, I needed a distraction from Dimitri and my sad emotions.

It was like plunging into an ocean of bodies as we side-stepped and squeezed through what would have to be at least fifty students as they moved with the music. It was quite overwhelming at first, and I started to feel a bit claustrophobic, but that eventually settled and I found myself falling back into my old rhythm. My body moved of its own accord, my hips swinging from side to side, I bent my knees as my arms went up, all dance moves I'd gotten familiar with in my teen years. Adrian seemed to be enjoying himself as well, always trying to touch on the hips, back, or some other forbidden body part.

"Hey, hands of the merchandise." I whispered in his ear, loving it when he shivered and the hairs on his neck flicked up. I love when I can cause such reaction with males. I haven't had this much fun in years- but what felt like decades.

Adrian laughed, throwing back a snarky remark. "The merchandise looks pretty good. Is it for sale?"

"Oh it's a whole lot better than 'pretty good', and no, it's not for sale. Sad isn't it?"

"Very. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be though."

We danced for a little longer before heading off to the side for a much needed breath. We were both breathing heavily. Adrians face was flushed and if I wasn't wrong, mine was too. We decided, after catching our breath that we would find the others. It wasn't very hard they were in the corner sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey guys," Adrian said as we approached the table. He nodded to Lissa who was sitting on the table, in front of her boyfriend. "Cousin."

"Adrian." She nodded back. There were murmurs of hello's from everyone else as well. I found a seat beside Sparky, turning to face him.

I don't know how, but I just had this feeling that Christian wasn't a very good dancer. I don't know how I know, just a hunch I guess. I'm going on that hunch. If it's right, well, that means never ending jokes from me.

"So, Pyro, have you had a dance yet?" I asked innocently, playing with my fingers. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, giving me the impression that I was annoying him.

"No, why?"

I smiled evilly, watching in amusement as his eyes widened a fraction. Lissa kept looking back and forth between the two of us curiously.

"Good!" I grabbed his hand, pulling him up and towards the dance floor. Once he realised what I was doing he tried to release himself from my grip, protesting loudly. I have to admit, once he started struggling against my grip it became difficult to keep pulling and still hold onto him. "Liss! Help!" I shouted to her.

She giggled in a girly way. She placed her drink down, running over to us as best she could in her high heels. Her perfectly curled hair bouncing cutely as she did.

"Let's dance, Chrissy!" She exclaimed, grabbing hold of his other hand. It was much easier with the two of us working against him. The nickname Lissa just called him made my chest bubble with humour.

"Yeah, Chrissy, let's dance!" I shouted. He groaned as he realised he had lost. I had him; there was no way out now. I knew the horrible nickname his girlfriend called him, and I knew he didn't like to dance. From now on, I would make his life a living hell-and enjoy every bit of it.

When we started dancing I understood why Christian didn't like to dance. He was terrible. I couldn't stop laughing when he'd fall over his own feet or when he'd do a bizarre dance move. Lissa was the compassionate girlfriend while I was the girlfriend's evil best friend. She'd hold him up; I'd try and push him over. It was like a game of ping pong. Sparky eventually got the hang of it though, and instead of looking like a gorilla with two left feet he started to dance a lot better, with the help of Lissa. The couple started to dance closer together, leaving me off to the side. I didn't mind though. They looked so cute; the perfect couple. Even with Christian's terrible dance moves you could tell they were made for each other, just by the way they moved in sync. And they looked beautiful while doing it. It made me want what they have. A relationship worth fighting for; a love so strong it hurts.

The sad thing is that I do have that...well, the last part anyway. I love Dimitri; I'm not trying to hide that fact. I just can't bear the thought of him getting hurt and a relationship with him would do a lot more than _hurt_ him.

A tapping on my shoulder dragged me out of my thoughts. I expected it to be Adrian asking me to dance again. I was-regretfully- pleasantly surprised to find it was someone else.

"Would you like to dance?" Dimitri asked hand placed out as he stood in a small bow. If it wasn't for the thumping, up-beat music I'd think it was quite romantic. I stopped dancing to place my hands on my hips casually. I grinned at the man in front of me.

"I don't know, have you asked my date?" It was a low blow, especially when it was obvious he wanted to pretend I wasn't here with someone else. But the truth hurt, I was here with someone else and if he wanted to dance with me then he would have to ask Adrian.

"Yes and he said it was ok." Dimitri replied truthfully. I knew he was saying the truth because I could tell. He wasn't avoiding eye contact and his facial muscles weren't strained, which was what he did when he lied. But I also had faith that Dimitri would tell me the truth, that he wouldn't keep secrets from me.

After the mirror incident I should have been more wary around Dimitri and my friends, making sure that they weren't hiding anymore secrets. The fact that they hid such a big secret should worry me, make me re-think trusting them. But it didn't. I trust them so much, and I don't know if that's a good thing, but it hasn't backfired yet. Sure there's the mirror incident secret, but they thought they were doing something right, they were doing it for me, and that should count for something. I've also taken into account that Dimitri let slip that Lissa wrote the message when he was defending me. He was verbally protecting me. He was my knight in shining armour, even though I most certainly _wasn't_ a damsel in distress.

I smiled and nodded, taking Dimitri's outstretched hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's short but I WILL update the next chapter soon and it will be shorter.<em>**

**_Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter! I love you guys! Your helpful thoughts alwasy cheer me up and encourage me to write more!_**


	32. Missing

_Previously..._

_I smiled and nodded, taking Dimitri's outstretched hand._

* * *

><p>I think I can let myself have fun for one night. The song finished then as Dimitri pulled me closer. I tensed, unsure if I should let myself have <em>this <em>much fun. To my utter surprise, a slow song came on. I frowned.

"Did you set this up?" I asked. He smiled taking both my hands softly and leading me towards the gym doors. I didn't notice anything else, only the beautiful, slow music and Dimitri's smile. It lit up my entire world, pushing away any negative thoughts or feelings about whether or not I should be doing this.

"Maybe."

We were through the doors now and the sun instantly warmed up my already flushed body. It was the perfect temperature, warm and sunny but there was a hint of a beautiful breeze in that mix. He led me away from the few people sitting out on the pavement near the gym doors. They were all dhampirs out enjoying the sun, if it had been a normal weekend instead of a school dance then it would've been passed curfew and wouldn't be allowed out of our dorms. And because we're graduating soon we won't be allowed out into the sun for a long time, so the novices were enjoying it while they could, soaking it up before heading back inside. The Moroi were all inside, dancing and mingling as they didn't like the sun. Enjoying the sun came from our human side, I guess.

Dimitri brought me around the side of the gym, where we could hear the soft music but were still away from prying eyes.

We didn't move from that position, my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips. _He was the only one that could touch the merchandise._

"You look absolutely beautiful, Roza."

I shivered as Dimitri spoke those words loud and clear, not caring at all that others might hear us. It had been so long since he had called me that; _Roza._ It made tingles stream through my arms.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He chuckled, smiling affectionately. He took that tiny step closer, leaving minimal space between us. He lifted the back of his hand hesitantly. When I didn't move he took it as an ok and ran the back of his hands across my cheek as we moved to the music. The feelings of love that he was making me feel made me close my eyes and lean into his touch. I felt so loved; so important. It was overwhelming. A beautiful feeling that I'd never felt before I met Dimitri. It had started off as physical attraction, cause you have to admit, there a lot to be attracted by, before moving onto something more.

It slipped out before I could stop, and even though, for so long, I had told myself that saying it would only cause bad things, I couldn't find it in myself to regret it.

"I love you." I muttered softly, lovingly. There was no sharp intake of breath, and his hand didn't stop moving, like I expected. His hand just moved up and into my hair as he slid his fingers into the base of my bun. It relaxed me instantly, not having the irritating pull of the hair tie straining my hair anymore.

"I know, my love." I didn't need to know how he did know, because he just did. Like I could read him, I was an open book to him.

Over the years I'd built up a tough exterior, a rough reputation. Most of that was necessary, showing any opponents that I was a person they should fear, that I bite back. But other times it was because that's just who I was. I liked having a reputation that people feared, it often came in handy. I was a person though, I had feelings and at that moment they were truly overwhelming.

I opened my eyes slowly, loving the feeling of closeness.

"You shouldn't love me," I started, but despite my words I pulled him closer, resting my head against his chest. He pulled his hand out of my hair, placing it on my small waist. "You should be with a pretty Moroi that can give you a family, one that loves you and is worth fighting for."

He sighed, kissing the top of my head softly. "Why, when I already have a beautiful dhampir that_ is_ my family, one that loves me and understands me, one that is worth dying for? You, Rose, are my everything. And as soon as we graduate I'm going to start my life with you." It was my turn to sigh. His words were so perfect, so absolutely captivating.

We stayed like that, just holding each other, for a while longer, even after more songs had past. Up-beat songs played, but we danced to our own song. Swaying lightly, brushing our lips against each other delicately, like they were pieces of china. It was so beautiful. I would say it was like a scene from a movie, but no amount of planning, no scripts or special lighting could pull off something this perfect.

I went to pull away, because even though I never wanted to leave Dimitri's strong, protective arms I knew we couldn't stay here forever. Adrian would be wondering where I am and Lissa and I had _business_ we needed to finish. Dimitri pulled me back, however, staring intently at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't leave," He whispered, almost desperately. It took a few seconds for me to work out why he was so desperate. He thought I was going to go back to giving him the cold shoulder, pretending I didn't love him. "Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't stay away from you anymore." Of course I was talking metaphorically; I had to go back inside. But I was in too deep now; my heart was his and I think I've gone through way to much pain to stay away from him any longer. If he didn't want to be with me, he could have gotten out a long time ago. He's known the dangers all along and still wanted to be with me. Either he was crazy, or this was true love. I hate that it's taken me so long to realise it, but I think if I had realised it at a different time it wouldn't have been right. This moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

He smiled a smile that reached his eyes, making my lips do the same. He leant down slowly, not hesitantly, just slowly, to match the moment. Our lips met passionately, connecting us in a way nothing else could. It was slow and love filled.

I placed my hand on his chest as his went to the back of my neck, bringing us closer. I felt something rough under my hands. It was itchy and irritating, yet felt oddly familiar. I pulled away to look down at the item under my hand. I gently pulled my hand away and gasped when I saw a pretty red rose. It was attached to his shirt pocket by a pin. It was identical to the one in my hair; it was one of the flowers from my shoes. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"How did you get this?" I asked Dimitri, staring up at him awestruck.

"Lissa," he answered, leaning down to kiss my temple, not letting me go from his protective hold. I rolled my eyes, laughing at how silly I was not to realise that earlier. That's what she meant when she said 'I know what to do with this', meaning the flower.

I raised my eyebrows as I released the flower from my hold. "Shouldn't Adrian have this, considering that he_ is_ my date?"

I did feel a little bad about that. Adrian was inside the gym, waiting for me to go back in while I'm out here making-out with Dimitri. I _did_ feel bad, but couldn't force myself to move.

Dimitri growled softly. "You may be here with him, but you're mine."

I liked that idea. Normally the thought of being someone's possession would put me off completely, but something about being _Dimitri's_ possession was so appealing. I leant up on my toes and placed my face near his ear, much like I'd done to Adrian earlier, only now the reason was completely different.

"All yours." I whispered huskily.

A little while later we went back inside the gym. After our little conversation I had asked Dimitri who the red headed girl he was talking to earlier was. He said her name was Meredith, a girl in our class and that they were just talking about the new age law. I can't deny that relief filled me at that moment. I noticed anger starting to appear in my mood again, so I looked around the gym trying to distract myself.

I noticed that the party had really only just started. I may have been sweating before when I was dancing amongst the students and having a bucket load of fun, but that was just the entrée. From what I could see, the main course was going to be delicious.

Dimitri and I had mutually decided that we weren't going to start a relationship- against Dimitri's profuse protests- but that I wasn't going to deny my love any longer- much to his delight. We glided through the crowd and searched for our friends. We weren't holding hands as we walked but we were certainly standing closer together than two friends would. I didn't mind. We found the gang huddled in the very same table as before, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Mia and Eddie were missing so I guessed that they were out dancing.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed waving crazily, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I laughed nodding to Dimitri, swooning when he gave my hand a light squeeze, going off to chat with Christian. The madly happy blonde skipped over to where I was, a few feet from the table. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

People seemed to like directing me tonight because Lissa grabbed my hand and _directed _me up to the stage stairs. It was difficult getting through the crowd because they were huddled together like a bunch of penguins, so instead we went around. When we got to the stage, where the DJ was Lissa hurried up the stairs. From what I could see, she was asking the guy for a favour. He looked like he utterly worshipped her. I knew it wasn't from compulsion because Lissa didn't need it; her beauty and charm was just as effective. She grinned and exclaimed a big 'thank-you!' to the DJ, running back done the steps. I held up my hand and she gave it a sly high-five. Everything was in place, now all we needed was for the present song to finish.

"So, how the _dance_ with Dimitri go?" Lissa asked, smirking like the evil witch she could be. Sometimes I thought she was worse than me...then I realised no one could beat me at being top bitch. Though, honestly, I have to say that sometimes Mia gave me a run for my money. Lissa, however, was just too darn nice. Sometimes.

"I know you set me up. I know you told Dimitri everything, that's why he was so nice to me, why he wasn't mad at me and why he forgave me so easily. I also know that you gave Dimitri the second flower."

Her smirk faulted, thinking she had covered up her tracks a bit better.

"Uh...yeah, well, I got you guys back together didn't I?" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to ruin her inner victory and tell her that we weren't actually back together, just... happy to know that our feelings were mutual.

The song ended abruptly, bringing us out of our short conversation. "Showtime, " Lissa mumbled, giving my back a little shove up the stairs. I walked cautiously, very aware that one bad step would send me tumbling because of the thin heels on my gorgeous shoes. Now, _that_ would be embarrassing.

I walked up onto the stage with an air of confidence, fooling the audience into thinking that I wasn't scared. Truth was; I was very scared. I don't have stage fright, not at all, I wasn't that kind of person, but in front of this many people, anyone would be afraid of making a mistake. I winked at the DJ, just as he caught my eye and he nodded back. I strutted up to the microphone, my sweaty hands gripping the base of it once I reached it. A few of the boys, Eddie included, let out a wolf whistle or two as they finally noticed that a new person was on stage. That boosted my confidence further.

I inhaled a much needed intake of oxygen and faced the alert crowd straight on. I didn't fidget, though I wanted to, and I fought the urge to look at my feet. I was Rose Hathaway and I'm going to make a difference in this world, that mean I have to get used to speaking in front of an audience.

"Hey guys, you having fun?" I was met with a large roar of cheering from the gleeful student body. They screamed and cheered, answering my question with the utmost happiness. "Are you ready for some more fun?" Once again they yelled and screamed, all of them in a bubbly, hyper mood. Of to the side Lissa was also clapping and cheering, yelling out in her high pitched scream.

I looked through the crowd and met those beautiful brown eyes I loved so much. Dimitri was a little confused, his eyebrow raised curiously. But I also saw a sense of amusement as he winked at me, giving me a tiny, barely noticeable wave. I winked back before glancing around for a certain blonde. Mia was cuddling up with Eddie, but the two of the still had their full attention on me. Mia was looking a bit like Dimitri, curious and a bit confused. Eddie wasn't as confused because he knew me well by now, he could tell I had something good up my sleeves. I stared Mia right in the eyes, almost sending out a warning, telling her to brace herself.

"Well then, as you guys wish." I said it mysteriously, rousing the crowd up further. "I'd like Mia Rinaldi to come up on stage, please. She's going to sing for us."

It all went a little quieter after I said that, because it was so unexpected. No one thought I was going to say that, probably thought I'd bring out some giant cake or something equally as strange and thrilling. It remained quiet. Mia's eyes widened in complete shock as it finally registered what I was asking her to do. Suddenly, Lissa screeched out a loud 'Go Mia!' which sent the year level into uproar again. They shouted her name, encouraging her but she seemed to have gone into shock. She stared up at me, completely frozen. Eddie noticed this too and leaned down to whisper something in her ear that seemed to wake her up. I stepped away from the microphone as Lissa ran up to Mia, dragging her up onto the stage.

As she was pulled passed me by Lissa she screeched out, "What if I don't know the song?"

I smiled at her sympathetically. She was so nervous, that much I could tell. She was shaking with fear, looking at me pleadingly. But this will be good for her.

"Don't worry, you will."

Just as I said that, the DJ clicked a button- or something like that- and the drums at the start of the song started playing. It was a recording and like Lissa asked, the singer-Adele- was still singing but her voice was dimmed so that Mia's voice was a lot louder. It was there as a support, in case Mia froze and forgot the words.

Lissa and I quickly went further back down the stage where another microphone was settled and started singing the _'ooh'_ part. That's when Mia came in. Her voice wasn't very strong and seemed a bit shaky. She wasn't very confident so I ran forward and stood next to her. I raised my hands and started clapping to the beat of the music. The crowd joined in, ecstatic and utterly excited. They clapped when I clapped, screaming out like she was the most popular celebrity. Mia was getting really pumped up now, and her confidence was building. I went back next to Lissa, where she was still singing the _'ooh'_ part. I continued with that.

Just in time for the line, _'She is half your age, but I'm guessing that's the reason you stayed'_ Mia really started singing. It was about half way through the song but Mia was doing an amazing job. She was singing loud and clear. Our classmates were dancing now, totally getting into the song. It was just the reaction Lissa and I had wanted. I started dancing, moving my hips to the music. I may not be a great singer like Mia, but I sure could dance,

By the time the last line came ('_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for') _Mia had absolutely no doubts about her voice. She was standing tall and grinning like she'd just one the world's best prize.

And honestly, I think she had.

The three of walked of the stage with huge grins on our faces and hands linked. Mia turned to us, eyes sparkling with complete happiness.

"I don't know whether I should kill you guys for making me do that, or thank-you," She said as we headed back to the table. People praised Mia on the way, complimenting her on her voice. "but I'll thank-you for it anyway. That was...exhilarating. I felt alive, like I was on top of the world. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I'd have the courage, nor opportunity to do that. Thanks guys!"

She pulled us into a heartfelt hug. I was so glad I was able to give something back to Mia because she's been so amazingly supportive with me ever since she found out my _situation_. I pulled out of the hug glancing around the table, taking a sip of the drink I'd gotten on the way here. Luckily, a royal Moroi had brought along their own drinks, knowing that if we drank the ones the teachers provided...we may die.

"Anyone know where my date is?" I asked. Adrian wasn't at the table and I hadn't seen him in the crowd when I was up on the stage, and I had a pretty good view of the room. Everyone shook their head, but found nothing suspicious about it. He probably just went to the bathroom or something. I shrugged knowing that Adrian would come back eventually. I chugged my drink and walked up to one of the happy couples. They were hugging, so I thought I'd break it up. I tapped Mia's shoulder.

"Mind if I steal your boyfriend for a dance?" I asked smirking and nodding at Eddie. Mia placed her finger on her chin, as if in deep thought.

"Hmm, well, I guess. But only for one dance, then it's my turn." She replied, winking at Eddie suggestively. I knew that if I didn't steal him now then I wouldn't be able to find either of them until tomorrow.

"Come on, bro. Let's dance!" I gripped his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. He followed willingly.

We danced for a few songs, not doing anything anywhere near inappropriate, not only because he has a girlfriend but because, well, that would just be really weird.

A few songs later, our faces red and breathing laboured, we headed back to where our friends were sitting. Mia and Dimitri were the only ones sitting there, chatting casually. As soon as Mia spotted Eddie, without even excusing herself from the conversation, she pulled him back onto the dance floor. I laughed at her enthusiasm. Dimitri patted the spot next to. I hesitated though, unsure what I should do. It seems that Adrian hadn't turned up yet, I really should be looking for him. I shouldn't be worried; he probably brought his own alcohol and ended up drunk and half-conscious somewhere, but when your friend spontaneously disappears, well, something's up.

I took my seat by the handsome Russian, knowing that my face showed my concern for Adrian. "Do you know where Adrian is?"

Dimitri shook his head, staring at me adoringly. How he could do both at the same time amazed me.

"I haven't seen him for a while. I'm sure he's fine."

I nodded, though still slightly unsure.

* * *

><p>An irritating knocking sounded from my door, but I barely registered what it was at first. After a long, tiring yet extremely fun night of partying, I didn't go to bed until very late. In fact I think it was past sunset- so, early in the morning, vampire time. Considering my normal sleep habits- whoever the frustrating person at the door was- they were very lucky that I even opened my eyes. I would have been very happy just to have gone back to sleep.<p>

I unhappily dragged myself out of my fluffy, warm, comfortable- oh god, if I don't stop my mental rant I'll never open the door. Sleepy-eyed, I wrenched open the doors, rubbing my eyes with my fist so they'd stop trying to close. In a very un-lady like way, I pulled the edge of my pyjama shorts down because they kept ridding up, not caring what anyone else thought. If they were waking me up at the god-awful hour of- I glanced at the clock on my wall- 12:30 pm, then they would have to deal with what-ever I gave them. If I answered the door in my skimpy sleepwear, with my hair resembling a birds nest and swear words falling out of my mouth then tough luck.

"What?" I mumbled through half-closed eyes. I didn't even bother looking at the person on the side of the now open door way. The person shoved past me, the only clue that told me who they were was the expensive perfume. "What do you want, Liss? It's twelve in the afternoon, I'm meant to be sleeping!" I whined, going to sit on my bed.

The blonde started pacing back and forth, like she was trying to wear-out my carpet. She looked perplexed. I groaned, falling back onto the silky covers and pulled them around myself. Dhampirs normally wouldn't get such good quality covers, or such a comfortable bed for that matter, but Abe is _very_ influential.

"Stop complaining, Rose. Something's wrong." She exclaimed stopping only to speak, before resuming her pacing. This made me shoot up, long tangles of hair clouding my vision.

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I rushed out, jumping up from bed. The world spun for a moment, but all my worry was on Lissa, as well as my attention. She brushed my worries off with the flick of a hand, gesturing that she was fine.

"No not me. It's Adrian." When she'd said she was fine, I'd calmed down a bit. Now the guardian in me was back. If something was wrong with Adrian then it was partly my problem. I'd be there for him, not only because I was his friend but also because he was a Moroi and I a novice, soon-to-be guardian.

Lissa finally turned to look at me, a worried expression covering her features. Her expression made concern for Adrian appear. I knew something was up last night, my mistake was dismissing it.

"Adrian's missing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMGEEE! *Jumps up from chair* I'LL SAVE YOU ADRIAN! I'LL FIND YOOOOUUU! *Runs off* Oh...wait, I know where you are...awwwwkwwaaard<em>**

**_Where's Adrian? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! :D_**


	33. And the lights go out

_Previously..._

"_No not me. It's Adrian." When she'd said she was fine, I'd calmed down a bit. Now the guardian in me was back. If something was wrong with Adrian then it was partly my problem. I'd be there for him, not only because I was his friend but also because he was a Moroi and I a novice, soon-to-be guardian._

_Lissa finally turned to look at me, a worried expression covering her features. Her expression made concern for Adrian appear. I knew something was up last night, my mistake was dismissing it._

"_Adrian's missing."_

* * *

><p>By 'missing' I hoped she meant 'smoking a cigar in his room', or 'standing outside your door so that when you walk out he can scare the crap out of you'. Sadly, by Lissa's grim expression I highly doubted it.<p>

"I can't find him anywhere!" Lissa continued, but I was already taking action. I threw a jacket over my skimpy tank top and shoved my feet in a pair of sandals. I grabbed Lissa hand, linking our fingers together and ran out the door, letting Lissa shut it. We ran with our hands linked all the way over to the Moroi campus. Students stared at us strangely as we weaved through them.

A little while later- after I'd swore at about half the school for staring- we reached Adrian's dorm room. I knocked loudly, hoping that he might have just fallen asleep.

"He's not there Rose, I would be able to tell." She exclaimed gripping my tight fist in her own hand to stop me from knocking.

"How?" I asked, leaning against his door. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I'm a spirit user, remember. We can sense other spirit users."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. How could I forget that? Spirit users could sense other spirit users; it was some freaky power that they got. Freaky, but at the moment, really useful.

I tore off down the hall again, knowing Lissa would catch up eventually. I had to run slower than I could, so that Lissa would be able to catch up. She was lagging behind though and I could hear her heavy panting behind me gradually becoming quieter as she slowed down.

"Go! You keep going!" She shouted and I shot off like a rocket-only without the countdown-, sprinting up to a place I truly dreaded.

My feet pounded heavily on the concrete pavement, and besides that, all I could hear was my breathing. I don't think I'd ever run this fast. Alberta had constantly tried to get me to run at this speed during training but I guess the only thing that made my legs run this fast was worry for a friend. I was so indescribably worried, and what was worse was that I knew it was my fault. Sure, Adrian is the Queen's great-nephew but nobody has ever threatened him, because there's never been a need to. His association with me has finally caught up with him, I just knew it; I needed no evidence for that.

I stormed through the door, those little devils I had imagined the last time were gone, which is probably good. Imagining tiny devils dancing around a doorway; not normal.

"A student's missing." I exclaimed breathlessly. Kirova looked up at me alarmed, her long, beak-like nose staring eerily at me. When I'd stormed in I hadn't taken notice to anyone else in the room, but when a female voice spoke up

"What!" Alberta shrieked, coming into my vision. She stared at me wide eyed.

"Yeah," I continued. "Adrian Ivashkov." Despite my full concern for my friend I kept my tone neutral, in guardian mode. This was a serious matter, and the stressed-out, concerned Rose Hathaway could do nothing that the stoic, emotionless Rose Hathaway could.

Alberta cursed; something I'd never heard her do. Kirova even looked incredibly worried, but as headmistress of the school she had to remain calm.

"This is not good." Alberta stated the obvious. She rubbed her forehead in a stressed manner, leaning against Kirova's desk with her other hand. At that moment Lissa tore into the small office, panting heavily, looking like she was about to fall over. I rushed over to hold her up, figuratively brushing away her thanks.

There was something odd about the way Alberta was acting though. It was like she was worried before I told her anything, Kirova too.

"Albe-Guardian Petrov? Is there another student missing?" I asked, letting go of Lissa's arm when she sat down in one of the chairs.

Alberta looked at me with a grim expression, following Lissa's example and took a seat. It was bird-face that answered however.

"Yes, a dhampir. Drew Donovan."

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening. It just can't,<em> I thought as I sat in my room with Dimitri, the both of us on the floor, leaning against the edge of my bed. I let my head rest against his shoulder, hoping that the safety of my room would keep away prying eyes, and that no spy of Emel would see this. Dancing with Dimitri last night was already a big enough risk.

I couldn't fathom the situation I was in. Adrian was missing. Along with Drew. I didn't know whether to blame myself or not. The wards had been checked, and they weren't broken and the guards didn't see anyone leave or come through the gates, so that option of 'what happened' was says Adrian most-likely wandered out of the wards and then Strigoi attacked, Drew noticed, and then they were both taken. Of course, Alberta didn't know about my history. I could tell Kirova was thinking the same thing I was; that something wasn't right. A Moroi doesn't just wander out of school grounds into Strigoi zone. That's suicide.

Dimitri picked up my hand and started playing with my fingers softly, his rough skin rubbing over my own. Little tingles spread warmth over my hand and began to distract me from my train of thought.

"He'll be okay." Dimitri didn't have to elaborate, I knew he meant Adrian. He gazed down at me with those beautiful brown eyes, using his warm hands to lift my chin, giving him better view of my tear-filled eyes. Dimitri's voice was comforting, but I could easily tell I was jealous. Having such a reaction to Adrian's disappearance was revealing that little green monster I knew Dimitri was trying so desperately to hide. He didn't want me to see his jealousy.

While I was flattered that he loved me enough to be jealous, I was angered that he thought he had a right to be. Sure I went to the dance with Adrian, but Dimitri should know full well that my heart only beats for one person. Him. I didn't have the energy to fight him though. I was physically exhausted, and the worry that pounded around in my head was giving me the ultimate migraine.

"We'll find him. I promise." Dimitri mumbled leaning forward to kiss the tip of my nose affectionately. It was beautiful, so sweet that my eyes closed of their own accord.

I really wish I could believe him.

I looked terrible. I felt terrible too. Four days. Four days since the last time Adrian was seen. The guilt was still eating away at me, slowly dragging me closer and closer to insanity. I had lost all care for my appearance so there was no doubt my hair looked like a rats nest, not to mention half the school now hated me for my snappy attitude.

My emotions were so...dark. Lissa and Dimitri tried hopelessly to resurrect my optimistic attitude, but it was long gone. I knew, without uncertainty, that Adrian's safety was jeopardised because of me.

Lissa sat exactly opposite me at the lunch table, staring at me intently and rubbing calming circles into the back of my hand. Christian sat next to her, munching away at his salad. He didn't seem nearly as worried as Lissa and I were. We were having sleepless nights while Fire ass seemed to sleep like a baby. And let me tell you, it was pissing me off.

I looked up from the table to glare harshly at the moron, making him freeze mid-bite.

"What?" He asked.

I just rolled my eyes, laughing slightly when Lissa did the same. I instantly felt terrible again. I mean sure, Adrian was the most annoying pain in the ass, but he could also be really sweet and I knew he had feelings for me. Unreturnable feelings; but feelings none the less.

Dimitri was also being a slight pain in the ass. He kept pestering me, asking me why I cared so much about Adrian's disappearance. It was just in my nature I guess, Adrian was a friend and I cared a lot about my friends.

* * *

><p>The rubber on the end of the pencil made contact with the table, again and again, as I tapped it in boredom. That was basically the only noise in the classroom, other than the scratching of chalk on the blackboard. I sighed loudly. It seemed I wasn't the only one that was sick of school, because everyone else in the class didn't seem too interested either. Even Mia was staring out of the windows, and though not all the time, she does usually pay attention in class. This was the only class the two of us shared.<p>

A few more minutes past, only the ticking clock to tell us how much time had really past. I was shit bored.

Well, I was, until a loud explosion-like noise sounded from outside.

And all the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, it seems like this story is slowly coming to its end. Yes, this is one of the last few chapters. I WAS thinking of doing a sequel, but I really want to move onto a different story and finish my other one; Just Go With It.<em>**

**_Plus, this year is HEEEEECTIIICC, so even if I did continue the first chapter of the sequel wouldn't be posted for a long time._**

**_But anyway, about this chapter! I'm pretty sure you can guess why the lights went out. And remember, their day time is our night time so when the lights go out it is very dark :O_**

**_If I was there, I'd be screaming my aaaasssssss off! :D_**

**_I would REALLY appreciate if we got to ten reviews, I got about six last chapter so I would like ten. I think we can do it guys! _**

**_THANKS FOR READING!_**


	34. He's back

_Previously..._

_A few more minutes past, only the ticking clock to tell us how much time had really past. I was shit bored._

_Well, I was, until a loud explosion-like noise sounded from outside._

_And all the lights went out._

* * *

><p>Everyone screamed at that moment, I even shrieked a bit. Shhh, don't tell anyone. It was incredibly surprising; nothing made the class expect the loud noise and darkness. A strong arm suddenly gripped my own, squeezing very tightly.<p>

"Mia, calm down." I whispered, placing my hand over hers. I couldn't see anything; it was pitch black. Classmates whimpered and some cried, highly suspecting a strigoi attack.

What's worse is that there were no guardians in any of the class rooms, they'd apparently had a meeting, and all were required to attend. Now, I wasn't too sure that was _really_ what happened.

What scared me the most was that the emergency lights didn't turn on; they were run by battery and automatically turned on when the power runs out. They ran along the the side walls, lighting up the room slightly, and leading the way to the exit. Strigoi were smart, but it's impossible for them to shut off lights that weren't powered by electricity without being close. So either they had just been in this classroom seconds ago or we weren't dealing with our immortal enemies, but something entirely different.

A pale, pretty useless light appeared at the front of the classroom. Its source was a torch that Ms Sherman, our teacher for this class, had pulled out of her desk. She was hurriedly reciting the emergency procedure. Follow the teacher, listen to them, remain calm; all that crap.

More lights appeared outside the classroom door, floating down the hallway. But their glow was strange; it wasn't like the white, vivid light that came from the guardian's torches, it had more of an orange tint to it. It also seemed like it floated on its own, not actually coming from a globe. It stood out amongst the darkness outside the classroom.

"Finally, the guardians are here. You can calm down now students," Ms Sherman sighed in relief, the only sound I could here. I couldn't see her, or anyone else for that matter, but I knew they would all be smiling with relief, glad to be saved. I knew, like me, Mia wouldn't be smiling. That wasn't torches.

It was fire.

I pulled Mia's hand off my arm, holding it my own, squeezing tightly. I whispered into the air, "Be ready."

She squeezed my hand in reply, meaning an 'okay'.

The small circles of fire came closer and closer, but as if the class sensed something was wrong, we all remained tense and quite. Normally I would create my own ball of fire, just to get some light, but I couldn't risk it. If this was just a power shortage, and that explosion was just the cause, then I couldn't risk revealing my powers to the class.

Footsteps sounded from outside the classroom, slowly and quietly playing over the class's soft breaths. My muscles were tensed with anxiety, my breath halted. I closed my eyes, even though it made no difference. I still couldn't see anything. Ms Sherman's torch had run out of battery, so it was completely black once again.

Tap. Tap.

The footsteps slowed to a stop. We waited. I knew that everyone in the class was praying that it was just guardians with fancy torches. I doubted it.

We all waited anxiously, with broken breaths, as someone pushed the handle down. Mia's death grip became even more deadly, cutting off the limited amount of blood circulation I was getting.

"Mia!" I hissed slightly, but was cut off by the class door being thrown open. It swung to the side, the rusty hinges squeaking loudly. When the side of the door hit the wall behind it, all the lights came on, like a switch. It became abruptly bright, blinding me momentarily. I blinked and rubbed my eyes with my hand. A gasp came from Mia, which made me look up at the open doorway.

And there stood Emel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's short, and I'm sorry about that but I'll probably update tomorrow. <em>**

**_I just wanted to say thank you to these reviewers:_**

_Pagesurfer _

_NarglesAreBehindIt _

_KatlynDawne _

_LexiSoulsister _

_and KiraStyles_****

**_Thank you, I love all your reviews! I hope this tiny chapter is good enough! :D_**


	35. Source of light

**Hey_ guys, I'm back. I'm not going to keep you for long, I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! They were great! I also wanted to say that this will most likely be the second last chapter._**

**_Okay, okay. Read :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Previously..._

"_Mia!" I hissed slightly, but was cut off by the class door being thrown open. It swung to the side, the rusty hinges squeaking loudly. When the side of the door hit the wall behind it, all the lights came on, like a switch. It becameabruptly bright, blinding me momentarily. I blinked and rubbed my eyes with my hand. A gasp came from Mia, which made me look up at the ope doorway._

_And there stood Emel._

* * *

><p>Holy crap. Shit. Damn.<p>

He stood as regal as ever, shoulders pushed back, chest out. He grinned a toothy grin, directed straight at me.

"Hello, my dearest." He said, though he didn't move. He just stood there. He didn't move, just like the rest of us.

I glared a glare that could melt the Artic, yet it didn't even make him flinch. I flipped into action. Standing up from me seat, I took a step forward. I was pretty close to the back of the room, so a single step closer didn't make a difference.

"Emel," I muttered with utter disgust.

"Excuse me," Ms Sherman spoke up, and to be honest, looked a little frightened of the brunette male at the doorway. So she should be. "But who are you? Where are the guardians?"

Emel sighed, glancing at the small teacher. I held my breath, so did Mia.

"Take her." And like that, someone stepped out from behind Emel, someone as pale as snow, and eyes the colour of red. Ms Sherman screamed as the black haired strigoi, grabbed her by the arms, licking her bare neck.

The class screamed as well, shooting up from their desks and running further back down the classroom. They fell over their chairs; some even had to crawl backwards. The Moroi were pushed against the back wall, novices taking position in the front.

Mia and I were the only ones that hadn't moved a step. We stood tall, staring the strigoi and Emel in the eyes. Ms Sherman, sobbed, not even trying to hide the fear in her pale blue eyes.

"Rose, Mia, what are you doing get ba-"

_Snap._

The black haired strigoi giggled, releasing Ms Sherman's long brown hair, letting her body slump to the floor. I expected the class to scream, to shout but we were all too shocked. Mia hid behind me a bit at that time, which was perfectly acceptable. I would be even more scared then she was at the moment, but I had to be strong. Emel and I were evenly matched, both dhampirs, both just as skilled.

"Aw, that's a shame." He spat out, grinning maliciously. The strigoi called some of his other 'friends' and they shoved past Emel, rushing to the teacher's body. They dragging the teacher out of the classroom making me growl in complete anger. It overwhelmed me.

He hurt me. He hurt my family. He hurt my friends. Well, this is it. I'm not going to let him get away easily, I'm going to hurt him, burn him and make him wish he was never born.

Emel laughed, taking a big step forward. We were about a metre away now, and I had to act quickly. I glanced out the windows that lined the wall, on the opposite side of the classroom door. It was so black, so dark that I couldn't see anything, well nothing but the stupid trees that-

Trees...

A light bulb went off in my head, and this time I was the one grinning. I held my right hand out to the side, in front of the window.

It took about two seconds but just like that, the glass smashed, shattering and falling all over the floor as huge, ten inch wide tree branches thread their way through the windows, growing at immense speeds. They weaved onto the walls, covering them with leaves and purple flowers, while others went straight past Emel, just as I intended. I couldn't see it, but I could feel them wrapping around the waists and throats of the strigoi, only to then hear their shrieks. I drew my hand slowly closer back to my side, eyes closed.

Emel was shoved out of the way as the branches threaded back into the classroom, with about ten strigoi in their grasp.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else Emel." I whispered, opening my brown eyes. Emel didn't even looked frightened that I had his _bodyguards_ trapped. He just winked at me, disappearing into thin air.

"Hey! You bastard! Come back here! You said you wouldn't let her get us!" One of the female strigoi shouted with anger, looking toward were Emel used to stand.

It was too late though, I knew that he was gone.

I turned to Mia. "Make sure the novices kill the strigoi," One of the many restrained strigoi shouted out, threatening me but I ignored them. "And then get them all out. I don't care where, just anywhere that isn't too closed off. Somewhere that is open and has good hiding places. Stick together."

Mia nodded, switching into leader mode.

I didn't wait to hear her repeat the instructions to the frightened classmates. I just ran out of the classroom at top speed.

It seemed that when our class room lights turned on, that the rest of the schools didn't. For the rest of the school, both campuses, it was completely dark. _Great; just great._ I slowed to a stop as the classroom that I came from no longer brightened the path for me. The lights were still working; I was just too far away.

I tried flicking the lights on with my powers, squeezing my eyes shut in concentration. When I opened them, the lights flickered for a second before burning out once again. I groaned out loud, leaning against the wall for a rest. Using my powers was one thing, but penetrating against Emel's- now _that _was difficult.

Once I felt okay to keep walking I did, heading towards Lissa's classroom; I had to make sure she was okay.

I was just about to enter the classroom when a song started playing completely out of nowhere. It took me a while, but I eventually realised it came from pocket, from my phone. Duh Rose!

I looked at the message from Mia;

_You can let the bodies go, we killed them. We're in the cafeteria now._

_~Mia_

I knew Mia meant the strigoi bodies, so I took a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders and imagined the bodies being released from the tree branches. I imagined the branches weaving back through windows and back to their original lengths. I took another deep breath, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, no longer hanging heavily over my head.

I took another step forward, pondering whether I should go ahead and light a fire ball, to create some light, or if I should just continue through and hope that I don't fall over an inanimate object.

I decided sadly that I would just draw attention to myself if I went with the first option, so I continued through the dark corridor, which happened to match my mood at the moment.

A small light was illuminating a tiny portion of the classroom on my right, and with further inspection I realised it was Lissa's classroom. For some strange reason, I found myself knocking on the door, before pushing it open.

Almost immediately I was rammed into by my favourite blonde. She threw her arms around me pulling me closer.

"Rose! Thank god! What's going on? It's not...?" Lissa asked, looking up at me fearfully. I looked over her shoulder to see Christian standing there, he looked just as scared, but was hiding it well. He also seemed relieved to see me alive and well.

Before I had a chance to respond to the questions I was interrupted by the teacher. Guess who.

"Rosemarie, what is the meaning of this?" I looked up at where the light was coming from and saw Stan standing there, looking at me confused. It seemed I had the whole class's attention.

One thing struck me though, Stan was a guardian, and so why was he here when the rest of the guardians weren't?

"Stan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the guardian meeting?" I asked, letting go of Lissa finally. She went over to Christian, happy to let him wrap his arms around her.

"It's Guardian Alto, Miss Hathaway, and to answer your question; no, I didn't go to the meeting." _Obviously._ "I refused, saying I was teaching and that they shouldn't schedule a meeting during such a ridiculous time."

Well, that makes-_ some_- sense I guess.

* * *

><p>"Okay, stay in here. I'll come back for you later. I'm just going to find the rest of the classes." I explained as I lead Christian and Lissa's class into the cafeteria. It was bright, which was surprising.<p>

It seemed that Mia had gone around and lit every candle she could find. It appeared that everyone was so desperate to have some sort of normality, to be able to see well again, that they were searching for any source of light. Some people were even using their phones to cast light.

I grabbed Christian by the arm, leading him and Lissa- who was holding his hand over to the corner to the room. Mia noticed and followed along.

"I'm going to go through the school and get all the classes to come here." I said, gesturing to the buzzing cafeteria. Everyone was scared, gossiping about what was going on. It seemed that my class was the only group of people that remained partially quiet. What they witnessed wasn't pretty, and I knew it would haunt their dreams for weeks.

For most of them, it was their first time seeing strigoi. Not only that but they had to witness a teacher's death. If they weren't even a little bit frightened then I'm not as strong and as brave as I think I am, because right at that moment I was figuratively quivering in my boots.

"I'll come with you." Lissa spoke, determination filled her voice. Her green eyes sparkled with danger, she wanted to be useful. I could feel it.

"We'll all come." Christian said- referring to him and Mia, and for once in his life he smiled at me. I smiled back. In all this chaos we were pulling together.

Mia nodded, and like Lissa I could tell she wanted to be out there- fighting.

It may be dangerous, life threatening and incredibly scary, but well, I guess that's the thrill of it.

"Alright, let's go,"

Christian and Mia headed of down to the elementary campus while Lissa and I went further down the school to check the dorms and other classrooms.

* * *

><p>We were winding down the empty corridor, our hands linked so we wouldn't get separated in the darkness.<p>

Lissa went with me because I could protect her better, with my training and powers, while Christian went with Mia because when they were together they were stronger and could work better.

We had already found two groups of students and sent them off the cafeteria, which was making me feel slightly better. But there were still no guardians in sight.

I crouched down into defensive mode as we walked out into the open air, heading towards the gym. Out here, in the open, it was hard to keep watch on all the surroundings, so I had to be extra careful.

The gym turned up ahead, looking as dark as the rest of the school.

I was particularly relieved to see it still in good condition, particularly because Dimitri and Eddie were having their prac class in there.

Well, I was. Until it blew up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I. AM. SO. SORRY.<em>**

**_Alright I'm not really. I'm mean don't get me wrong, I didn't want to hurt Dimitri, but you have to admit...that was a pretty epic finish to the chapter. Eh? Eh?_**

**_Oh alright. Yell at me, scream. Do whatever the hell you want. But...just remember. You hurt me...THEN YOU DON"T FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! HA!_**

**_(well, that should keep me safe for a while.)_**

**_I also wanted to say that I'M GETTING AN iPAD! YAY! I will be so excited and so enthusiastic that I will want to write more and MORE! YAY FOR YOU!_**

**_Okay, I love you all. Please don't kill me for the ending._**

**_~BEY._**

**_(hahaha, ooops spelled 'bye' wrong. Smart.)_**


	36. Meredith and all the others

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

Yes. I'm still alive. SUPRISE! No really, I'm REALLY SORRY! I have been so busy lately! Like, 'only 2 hours of sleep every night' tired. Okay, maybe not that bad but you get what I mean.

And my best friend was pestering me to update, and it was fun annoying her when I didn't ;) Hi Chloe :D

Anyway, to my beloved readers I formally invite you to read the SECOND LAST CHAPTER!

**_(I know I said that it would be the last chapter (in previous chapters ((oh look, brackets within brackets!)) but I really wanted to get this chapter up because it was taking too long, so the REAL last chapter will be posted at the end of the week.)_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_I crouched down into defensive mode as we walked out into the open air, heading towards the gym. Out here, in the open, it was hard to keep watch on all the surroundings, so I had to be extra careful._

_The gym turned up ahead, looking as dark as the rest of the school. _

_I was particularly relieved to see it still in good condition, particularly because Dimitri and Eddie were having their prac class in there._

_Well, I was. Until it blew up._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(SERIOUSLY, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE)<em>**

And by blew up, I mean it _literally blew up._

It all happened so quickly, and there was no warning. Only silence.

Light, heat and flames exploded from the roof of the loud gymnasium, igniting the vampire's day- human night. The stars no longer sparkled like the used to, the moon didn't smile at me and the flora stopped looking beautiful, because at that moment my world shattered.

Dimitri was in that gym. The love of my life.

Eddie was in that gym. One of my best friends, and the brother I never had.

And not only that, but Lissa was knocked back by just the power of the explosion as well.

We were both thrown back by the force, wood, bricks and dirt flew across the courtyard like a filthy nightmare. Clouds of ash and smoke, a foggy grey, circled my head, clogging up my senses. I couldn't see or hear, forced to rely on my sense of smell and touch, a loud ringing in my ears from the explosion.

Heat surrounded me, causing instant sweat to form over my forehead. It rolled down my red face so that I could no longer differentiate sweat from tears. The ache in my head compared to the ache in my heart was like comparing a paper cut to being eaten alive. Both painful yet the more excruciating one was obvious.

The wind was knocked out of me when I was thrown back. I quickly closed my eyes in a completely futile attempt to rid myself of this situation, but I couldn't be weak. Not when I could hear Lissa's scream. I found myself screaming too, a sound I hadn't heard for a long time. It was high and frightened, like a scream you would hear in a horror movie. It rang in my ears, I could not belief it came from my own mouth.

I let out a tender grunt when I landing hard against the ground, back first. I'd just opened my eyes when Lissa landed on top of my stomach. A cracked brick was not far in her path. It came soaring across with a speed so immense that I didn't have time to shield Lissa from the impact. It hit her right across the forehead, another strangled scream erupting from her throat. Blood gushed from the cut, oozing down the side of her face like a red waterfall.

I choked back a small squeak as Lissa blinked, her eyes becoming heavy. I stood up hurrily, bringing an injured Lissa with me. She sagged a bit, but determination filled her features, causing her to stand up straight. We held back, counting to ten, waiting to see if another explosion would occur.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

It was quiet.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

I braced myself to run forward.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Still quiet.

One.

At the same time Lissa and I shot off, making a bee line for the destroyed gym. We had to find survivers.

"Liss, stay close." She could have a concusiion, most likely, and I couldn't handle having to carry her back and rescue survivors.

"Oh please God, please." It wasn't praying, not really, I was just hoping like hell that Dimitri made it. We reached the reckage, rocks, broken bricks, cement, all polluted the earth, covering metres of it.

"Hello?" I called out, hearing Lissa do the same from the other side. I waited a while, but no one called out.

My heart rate increased further, which I guarantee wasn't healthy. My eyes filled with tears, blurring my vision as my emotions took control. Blue lights shot from my fingers subconsciously, heading straight for the rocks, covering them like a blanket. My hands twitched, and felt irritated from not moving so I lifted them a bit. The rocks came up along with the light. Groans sounded, they were small and if it weren't for my dhampir hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

"Rose! Lift your hands up further!" Lissa exclaimed, waving frantically to wake me from my state of shock. I didn't even know I could do that.

I did as Lissa instructed and lifted my hands about an inch. Along came the wreckage. I grinned, despite the tears dripping down my tear-stained cheeks, throwing the rocks over onto the deserted oval, wincing when they made an incredibly loud noise as they clashed and banged against each other. Should have thought that through more.

I looked back down at where the gym once was, wincing when I saw the bodies, but my sorrow was only really restricted to two people at the moment.

"Liss, you look for Eddie!" I shouted out to her, panting with anxiety. Please, Dimitri, don't leave me. I ran past all the people, alive or not Dimitri was my goal. They could wait.

"Dimitri!" I called out again, looking right and left.

Suddenly, I saw him.

He was sagged over another body, covered from head to toe in dirt. I gasped, running over like I running from my worst nightmare. Strangely enough, I was running straight into it.

Tears fell down my cheeks at an incredible rate, but that was the only evidence that I was crying as I sprinted over to him. I gently pulled Dimitri off the other body, a dhampir I didn't know, and pulled him into my arms.

His eyes were closed gently, and if I didn't know any better I'd think he was asleep. I pulled his head onto my lap, stroking the dirt off his forehead.

Letting out a strangled sob I heard Lissa yell out.

"I've found Eddie!" She came running over. When she saw Dimitri her hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry." She knelt down beside me, placing her delicate over my tense shoulder. I let out another violent sob, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Dimitri's nose. He wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing. I'd failed.

But, as I was leaning back, further away from him, I could feel his breath on my cheek, a slight tingling sensation. I gasped, but Lissa didn't notice.

'C'mon Rose, I understand that your hurting, I am too; Dimitri was a good friend but-"

"He's breathing!" I interrupted with a large grin, turning back to hug Lissa tightly. She was in shock for a little while, before leaning forward like I did, listening to hear any breathing.

"Oh my god, he is!" She squealed with happiness but winced in pain afterwards, from the cut on her head. I shushed her, we needed to be silent (even though I wanted to scream with happiness). "Liss, can you send a message to Christian telling him to send help?"

She nodded reaching into her back pocket. Like last time I leant forward only this time I spoke to Dimitri.

"C'mon Comrade, I don't know if you can hear me but you need to stay here, stay with me." I gripped his hand, kissing him softly on his lips, which- even with the cut and small amount of blood- still looked beautiful.

His breathing picked up a bit, not in speed but they became deeper, longer breaths, meaning he was getting a bit better; getting closer to waking up. My hand gently brushed away a stray of short, dark brown hair from his face, which must have been tickling his nose. His hair was still so soft, but dirt and ash was woven into the locks making it look even darker than normal. The ends were tinged and the length was a bit shorter, but he was still my Dimitri. I hugged his body to my chest, protecting him like a lioness protects her cubs.

"Uh, Rose? I don't have my phone, I must have left it in my room this morning. Do you have yours?"

I nodded lifting Dimitri's head off my lap for a second, so I could reach into my back pocket. I felt around, flinching when I pulled out something that looked something like a mangled phone. It was.

It must have smashed when I landed on it, when I fell onto my back just before. The screen was blank, a huge crack running from one side to the other, while some of the buttons were missing either residing in the bottom of my pocket or on the ground where I landed. Great.

Lissa saw my shattered excuse for a phone and sighed, before suddenly brightening up.

"Does Dimitri have his phone with him?" I shook my head. He wouldn't; were not supposed to have our phones on us when we're in gym class, so it doesn't get broken, and knowing Dimitri, he wouldn't go against the rule.

But that doesn't mean someone else doesn't have their phone, disobeying the rule. Lissa and I had the same thought at the same time, don't ask me how I know- I just do, and the two of us craweled over to someone. Lissa headed right, I went left. The first person I saw didn't have their phone, neither did the second. Well, maybe I am the only person who fights the schools system, which was kinda depressing.

Finally I got to another body, after checking that the other two people were alive (sadly, they weren't, I instantly felt terrible), the body I kneeled at know was familiar. Red hair, fit body, oval face-

Meredith.

Oh god. Meredith, the girl I had once been jealous of and the girl I then wanted to be friends with, because I felt guilty. Dimitri had told me a bit about her, and how she was going to be a good guardian, a fierce warrior. And now, her blood was on my hands. I closed my eyes, I couldn't look any more. But the image of her face, or well, what was left of it, was forever burned in my mind. Her light eyes were open staring into my soul, begging me to save her, but she was long gone. A tear fell from my eyes for her, landing on her arm, the arm that was gripped tightly on a practice stake. She must have been practicing on one of the dummies when the explosion went off.

I closed her eyes with the tips of my fingers, finally letting her rest in peace.

Eventually I reached into her pocket, pulling out the slightly broken iPhone. I hoped and prayed that it would turn on as I clicked the button to do just that. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it flashed brightly. I jumped up, with one last glance at poor Meredith, sprinting over to Lissa who seemed to be talking to Eddie.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed in shock. He wasn't up and completely awake, but at least he was talking. He was sitting up gripping his leg, which looked broken, and he seemed a bit groggy. His eyes classed in my direction and widened.

"Rosie, hey." He mumbled, nodding at me painfully. I ran forward, crouching down beside Lissa. I pulled him into my arms, trying to make the embrace as painless as possible for him. It was selfish, but I just needed to hug my friend.

"Thank God you're okay!" He patted my back softly, taking a strangled breath. I pulled away slowly, understanding that I had to put him first, not myself.

I looked back at Dimitri, to make sure he was okay, just for a second.

"Did you find a phone? I didn't really look properly because then I heard Eddie calling out." Lissa asked.

"Yeah, here." I handed her Meredith's phone. She quickly started typing a message to Christian, having memorized the number.

"Isn't that Meredith's phone?" Eddie questioned, brightening at the idea of someone else being okay, but the problem was, she wasn't okay.

I nodded slowly, sadly, watching as Eddie frowned, seeming to notice my mood. He sat up straighter, using his arms to hold himself up.

"She's...she's okay...right?" Eddie asked nervously. I felt extra pressure now, because Lissa was also listening, glancing up from the phone screen.

I sighed, "No, she didn't make it," It was silent then, all of us mourning the death of Meredith, even though none of us were close to her. Because really, it wasn't just her we were mourning, it was all the people that had died in general. Now knowing about Meredith's death, it finally hit home that this wasn't school, this was war. And whether we like it or not, people were going to die.

"Rose?" A croaky voice sounded from behind me. I twisted around to look at the voice. I couldn't recognize it, because it sounded so strange, so different. But then, when he said "Roza?" I knew exactly who it was.

I jumped up, completely forgetting about everything except Dimitri, running over to him. I was taking long, powerful strides so I could get to him faster, when at the last second my foot dipped into a hole in the ground and I went down, landing right beside Dimitri, my ankle throbbing heavily. I moved a little closer, so I could see him better. He was still lying on his back, but it was obvious he was awake. Thank. God.

"I missed you Roza," he mumbled turning his head to look at me, his gorgeous eyes still holding their spark. Just hearing him say those words, after what seemed like years, made my heart race.

"I missed you too, Comrade. You don't know how much."

"I think I do,"

He leaned closer, and suddenly, as our lips met, the world didn't seem as bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry that it took so long. I feel really bad but as I said before I've been really busy.<strong>_

_**Wanna know what I've been doing? Cool, I'll tell you.**_

_**Camp (sleeping at SCHOOL! Eeek, that traumatised me for another two nights, meaning no writing ;) )**_

_**Swimming comp (CAME THIRD!)**_

_**Homework.**_

_**Assignments.**_

_**Homework.**_

_**Homework.**_

_**Running for class and house captain.**_

_**Writing speeches.**_

_**Social life (barely :P)**_

_**School Ipad night (WE GOT IPADS FROM SCHOOL!)**_

_**Ipad meetings (cause I'm special)**_

_**etc...**_

_**I think you get what I mean now :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, let me know, if you didn't, let me know!<br>**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I've also started a poll, to see if you want this story to continue on with a sequel? Do you? It's on my profile.**_


	37. The End

**_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this chappter took so long, but finally FINALLY we have reached the last chapter :D_**

**_I'm sad to see my baby go, because this is the first story I ever posted on Fanfiction and what really made me have an idea of what I love to do, and maybe what proffession I want to go into when I'm older ;)_**

**_I would like to ask my loyal readers to do two more things, if you don't mind :)_**

**_1. I'm posting an authors note up on a chapter after this one, and I would HIGHLY appreciate if you took two minutes to read it :)_**

**_2. I've created a facebook page under this name, and I would really like, if you wanted, if you would like the page? _**

**_Thanks in advance :D_**

**_*Disclaimer*_**

**_Rose~ *taps wine glass* "I am proud to say that we have FINALLY reached the end of this story!  
><em>**

**_*cheers*_**

**_Rose~ "I think we deserve to celebrate!"_**

**_Adrian! "Here here!" *chugs bottle*_**

**_Lissa~ "And let us also celebrate that XxDeadlyblackRosexX does NOT own us!"_**

**_*cheers*_**

**_Me~ "YAY! Hey, wait...Why are you guys happy about that?" :(_**

**_;D_**

**_Okay okay, you can read the chapter now :D_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"I missed you Roza," he mumbled turning his head to look at me, his gorgeous eyes still holding their spark. Just hearing him say those words, after what seemed like years, made my heart race._

_"I missed you too, Comrade. You don't know how much."_

_"I think I do,"_

_He leaned closer, and suddenly, as our lips met, the world didn't seem as bad._

* * *

><p>But, it would seem, that life thought; 'What the hell, let's put more complications into Rose's already mucked up life, she can handle it'. I couldn't, I really couldn't. I mean, I knew Emel was still around, and that I still had to kill him, but I didn't think even more people would be hurt.<p>

As it seems, they would be.

Dimitri and I were just breaking away from our kiss- which was mind blowing, mind you- when something even more mind blowing occurred. Literally.

The elementary school buildings exploded. Rubble, dirt and construction material flew high into the sky like ugly fireworks, flames gasping for oxygen, burning with an unbearable heat. And we weren't even near that part of the school!

I shrank away from the noise, covering my ears which were now ringing painfully.

The most recent explosion, the one on the elementary side of the school, was much more powerful than the one Dimitri was just in. It seemed much larger, and instead of just diminishing afterwards, it created a fire. I prayed for those poor people, knowing every death was on my shoulders. _Every single one._

"Oh God," Lissa mumbled beside me, wiping away her tears of grief and sadness. I had my own, but refused to let them escape.

Loud, quick footsteps sounded from the right, the hallway Lissa and I had come through before the gym was ruined. I looked up to see Christian and Mia, as well as a few others. They gasped, rushing over. Christian made a beeline straight for Lissa, and Mia to Eddie. They whispered to each other, gripping their partner like a lifeline.

I looked away from the scene, standing up to the best of my ability with what felt like a broken ankle. I winced each time I put even the slightest of pressure on it. Once I felt stable and was sure I wasn't going to fall over, I leant down to help Dimitri up. I don't think he was as injured as he very well could have been, with only a broken leg. But I'm sure there were more injuries among the other victims.

Dimitri, not knowing about my ankle, rested almost all his weight on me. I gasped out painfully, an intolerably painful feeling shot through my ankle. It felt on fire, like someone had gripped it in their hands, snapping it as easily as a twig.

"Roza? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, brushing away a strand of filthy hair so that he could see my face. "Did I hurt you?" He was so kind, thinking about me at such a difficult time.

I shoved the pain into the back of my mind; it would have to dealt with later.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me," I managed a small smile, knowing that I could be dancing around and singing but Dimitri still wouldn't believe me. It was worth a shot though.

"Rose..."

"Leave it Dimitri; we have to get you medical help. I'll be fine,"

Each step closer to the cafeteria, every movement, even just standing still was agonising. I was so close to breaking down, crawling into a ball and crying until I no longer had feeling in my eyes. Dimitri needed me, Lissa needed me, everyone needed me to be strong. If I cowered now then this group would lose a leader. I'm the only one that knew what we were up against. I'm the only one that knew how to stop this.

"Christian...Christian!" He looked over to me angrily, I had distracted him from helping a few survivors.

"What?" I chose to ignore his grumpy tone, though I was a millimetre from snapping and screaming at someone.

"We need to get back to the cafeteria as soon as possible-"

"Don't you think I know that?" _Snap. _

I glared fiercely at him, his sharp blue eyes glaring right back.

"We need to get back as soon as possible," I started, walking Dimitri further towards the cafeteria, to keep the rest of the group moving, "because Emel is going to strike again, especially if I'm not there." I winced

"Wouldn't they be in more danger if you're there, because he's after you?" Mia asked, though it wasn't in a rude voice, like Christian.

I shook my head, from disagreement, but also pain. My ankle was aching now, and I had a migraine from all the noise.

"No," I managed to choke out, "He's not using magic to enforce the explosions, and he's not going to try and kill me like that-" Dimitri shot me a sour look that said 'He can try but he won't succeed (in killing me)'. I rolled my eyes and continued "because to gain my powers, which is ultimately the goal of this war, he has to kill me with _his_ powers, not man-made explosives. Getting me back to the cafeteria _will_ save lives."

The cafeteria was just like it would normally be if it was lunch time; crowded and loud. What didn't surprise me though was that every single dhampir- excluding the irresponsible ones of course- were on full guard, while Moroi found nothing suspicious. Naive vampires.

Teachers tried to quieten all the students, hushing them worriedly. None of them knew what was going on, only that they were in danger.

As the large double doors swung shut behind us, everyone seemed to look up simultaneously.

"Would you be able to tell us what the hell is going on?" Camille Conta, a snobby stuck-up royal, blurted out, hands on hip. Obviously she wasn't happy about being dragged from her class, and having no clue about what was going on.

I mimicked her position, no matter how uncomfortable. "I would," I replied, leading Dimitri over to a table so he could sit down, "doesn't mean I will," I finished, looking over to the Moroi.

She eyed me fiercely- or what she thought was fierce, turning away after realising she couldn't win. Dimitri reached out for my hand weakly, tugging on it, telling me to take a seat next to him. I went round to the other side of him, so that he wouldn't have to move over, as he was sitting on the edge of the bench.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his muscled chest. I closed my eyes as I lay my head on his shoulder, breathing his scent in. His infamous cologne scent wasn't as strong as usual; masked by the smell of ash and smoke, which scared me. I came so close to losing him, so, so close.

"I love you, Roza," He murmured, leaning down to kiss my temple. I smiled.

"I know."

* * *

><p>My parents arrived a few minutes later, worried and confused. My mother was dressed in work-out clothes, her auburn hair pulled up tightly at the crown of her head. My dad was in dress pants and a shirt, a bright green scarf around his neck, and small gold hoop earrings. It was like Abe-style minimal.<p>

Janine power walked up to me, where I sat next to Dimitri. "Okay, Rosemarie, we've organised everything, the private jet is waiting and-"

"What?" I asked, completely gobsmacked about what she was suggesting. I swung around in my chair to face her, back to the table. Dimitri reached for my hand, kissing my knuckles softly, calming me.

"I told you she wouldn't do it, Janine. She's too much like you." Dad said, smiling. "So, I guess we're going to plan 'B'"

I nodded, looking up at my friends. Lissa was sitting on the table with Mia, Eddie was sitting next to me, and Christian stood in front of Lissa. I turned my head to look at Dimitri, my stomach lifting when he smiled at me.

Then I looked at the rest of the school, chatting, oblivious to what was really going on. Thinking there was a gas leakage, or other typical problems.

Looking back to my loyal parents I whispered, "Plan 'B'."

* * *

><p>"Be careful, don't do anything stupid and please, if you need it; <em>ask for help<em>!" Lissa murmured into my ear as she clutched me close, arms wrapped around my small frame tightly. I smiled into her hair.

In hindsight, I haven't know Lissa very long, having only met her a few months ago, but we've connected so deeply, and I easily think of her as a sister now. She's my best friend and it's refreshing to know that she thinks of me as the same.

"Thanks, Liss. I promise I'll do my best."

She pulled away and smiled. As soon as she was a step away I was in Eddie's arms, then Mia, then- surprisingly- Christian.

"You show him what you're capable of, because you are strong," He looked in the direction of his girlfriend, who was helping my parents set up everything. "And, Lissa needs you. Come back to us." He reached forward to ruffle my hair, which made me feel small. I swatted his hand away, but winked just before he turned away.

Dimitri hobbled over, having only one of a pair of crutches. He had obviously broken his leg, so after scavenging in the med clinic, we handed out materials and first-aid evenly among the injured. Unfortunately, a lot of people had been injured so Dimitri was restricted.

I made short work of his struggling, running up to him. I slowed down when I was about a foot away. He through his crutch onto the floor, letting it drop with a clatter, and heaved me into his arms- ignoring the aching in his leg. I sighed, resting my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

I pulled away, letting Dimitri rest all his weight on me for a while, so we could be together for just a little longer.

"I love you, Comrade," I whispered, so soft it almost got caught in the wind. He smiled, facial features soft, yet somewhat sad.

"I know."

I laughed. In God knows how long, I laughed.

"Now isn't this sweet." I spun around. Emel was back.

He stood outside cafeteria, a few metres away from me and Dimitri. The whole school grounds were empty, other than the students and teachers in the cafeteria, and my parents and the gang, who had been helping me to get ready and make sure no one else was around.

I looked back to Dimitri. "Go!" He picked up the crutch and wobbled back over to the others, leaning on Christian for support. I smiled as they left, but not for long.

"Actually, I like the extra company." Emel said slyly. As he said that my stomach churned, and a large group of Strigoi stepped out of the shadows. They snarled, hissing like wild beasts.

I crouched down, observing my surroundings quickly.

Emel looked the same as always, brown hair, black eyes, built body and pissed off expression. The strigoi spread out around all of us, closing us in, trapping us.

"Uzun zamandır görmedim," I stated, completely showing my disgust.

"Long time no see, indeed, my Rose." He replied, hands in pockets. He walked forward till we were only a few steps apart. He looked so relaxed, so calm.

Slowly, tauntingly, he brought his hand out from his pockets. With a small, sharp snap, a tree fell down on my right, fortunately on the opposite side of where everyone else was. I tried to hold back my flinch but I couldn't, the way it seemed so effortless, but how powerful the trick actually was, was shocking.

He was trying to intimidate me, and it wouldn't work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DPOV<strong>_

The tree landed with a loud, thundering thump. The Moroi beside me flinched, even Janine flinched, worry for her daughter evident on her face.

I twisted around painfully, still leaning on Christian to look behind at the strigoi. They hadn't moved at all since Emel had told them to come out of the shadows. Abe's guardians surrounded the Moroi but me as well, because I was injured- which sucked.

Emel made the first move, and did something I never expected.

He raised his hands, and a few seconds later dark, booming clouds rolled across the sky. They spoke to each other, growling loudly. Once all the sky in sight was covered with these clouds, they started flashing. Lightning flashed over the sky. Then in a split second it came roaring down to earth.

Exactly where Rose stood.

Lissa screamed beside me, and like her, and everybody else, I jumped and gasped as saw it. Rose only had a split second to jump out of the way.

She threw herself to the ground, rolling out of the way just in time. Anger was thrown into me when I looked at Emel, and saw him grinning like he'd just won a million dollars.

I looked back to Rose. She was on the ground, covered in dirt from when the lightning bolt had hit the ground, earth shooting up from the impact. She groaned and picked herself up.

I turned to Lissa, who had her eyes closed.

"Lissa!" She looked at me, shocked and scared. "Heal my leg," I demanded, gesturing to it. She froze for a second, confused.

"But I thought you-"

"I know I said I didn't want you to waste your energy on me but I'm going to help Rose." I whispered. I couldn't have Abe hear that I was going to help Rose because he probably wouldn't agree.

Lissa nodded, wiped away a lock of blonde hair from her eyes and knelt down.

A cold and then warm feeling ran up and down my leg, chills making me shiver from the powerful, practically unknown magic.

Lissa pulled her hands away slowly, almost as if she was afraid it wouldn't work. I took a hesitant step forward, but when no pain shot through my leg I ran off, making a beeline for Rose, dropping the single crutch on the way.

Others behind me shrieked with shock, yelling at me for come back, but I ignored them.

I kept running, even when the sky continued to taunt me, and flickered with lightning. Emel snapped his fingers once again, and another, terrifying bolt of electricity dropped from the grey sky, aimed mercilessly for my Roza. I jumped, leaping towards her, grasping her in my arms as we went down. I held her delicate head in my hand, clutching it to my chest as we went down, falling towards the earth.

She gasped as we landed, and I tried my best to avoid crushing her with my weight, but it was difficult because I fell on top of her.

She groaned, breathing heavily into the base of my neck as her brain took its time to realise what just happened. I jumped up quickly, bringing Rose up with my, hugging her to my body.

Her beautiful eyes looked up at me.

"I'm scared Dimitri, I don't think I'm strong enough-"I interrupted her, forcing her to look at me.

"You are. You _are_." I repeated a few times, before I saw that fire relight in her brown orbs, "You can do this, you're strong- you're so, so strong. It's why I love you."

She blinked, and leant forward, pushing her lips onto my own. It was a romantic kiss, one of the many that we'd had before. I held her close, knowing that after this Rose would have to fight on her own. At least in this battle.

I would help her, and support her, but I couldn't do much other than that. She seemed to sense this, and held me closer, holding tightly, as if I was throwing into a never ending room of darkness, in which she would have to find her own way out. And I kind of was.

I was just waiting a few more seconds, _just a few,_ before I would pull away. But someone had decided to ruin our moment. Rose was ripped from my arms, thrown backwards, away from me. She landed on her back, and held back her shriek, holding back the obvious pain it had caused.

I spun around, expecting it to be Emel that had done it, but there, there only a few feet away stood my ex-girlfriend; Melda.

She scowled at me, and then her black eyes flicked to look at Roza.

"You little _slut_!" She exclaimed, marching forward towards Rose, as Rose picked herself up off the ground. Anger bubbled in me once again, and I was about to confront Melda as she walked past but she brushed me away, her hand not even touching me. I stumbled a few feet, certainly not as far as Rose was pushed but it still shocked me.

"How dare you touch him! He's mine, always!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose POV<strong>_

Melda shouted at me, her eyes glaring deep into my soul. I decided to show her who the hell she was messing with, by throwing some Hathaway charm at her.

"I'm pretty sure we were doing a bit more than just touching," I smirked, and I was pleased with her reaction. She leapt at me, lunging forward, death shining in her eyes.

Oh yeah, she was pissed.

But, if I could handle anything, it was a stuck-up bitch. And boy was Melda one of those.

She pulled back her fist, with its destination aimed at my face, but before it could do so much as twitch, I had already aimed my own punch for her stomach, and it hit is mark quite easily. She buckled over, hands gripping her waist in pain. She doesn't seem to comprehend that I'm a Dhampir, and she's a Moroi. I'm a lot stronger.

I lunged for her, pushing her down onto the ground by her shoulders. She shrieked and screamed, closing her eyes. I almost felt bad for her, but then I remembered all the bad she had brought to my life.

"That's my sister!" Emel screamed. Lightning crashed not too far away, screeching at me almost with anger.

I looked up to see Emel running towards me; I had to act fast. I looked down to Melda, and for once, once in her entire life; she looked scared.

"Rosemarie," I looked up to my father, then my friends, and when I saw their scared faces, I knew what I had to do.

I looked back down a Melda then reached for her neck with one hand, the other holding her down. I pushed a spot on her neck, instantly knocking her out.

Emel's footsteps got closer. I left Melda's unconscious body lying there, running off to my right. Emel followed without hesitation, padding loudly after me.

_What the heck is she doing?_

There's that voice again! I pushed that thought out of my head, ignoring it for the moment.

Up a head I saw a tree shake lightly, and I knew Emel was doing it. He was planning for me to run under it; which is exactly what I wanted. I wasn't that far away when it started to fall. I came to a stop and rose my hand in the direction of Melda.

Then, as the tree fell, I put her underneath it.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes, so I wouldn't have to hear the large tree fall and crush her body as it landed. And I didn't see it, nor hear it, but I did hear Emel's screams and protests from behind me.

I turned to look at Emel as he dropped to his knees, head in his hands as he screamed in agony.

"You made a big mistake there Rosemarie." I turned towards the forest, and there lining the outskirts of trees was Emel's relatives. Most of them had the curly brown hair that seemed to run in the family.

"Ignore them," My father shouted to me. He and some of my friends ran forward and instantly started battling. Heat and water, air and earth was thrown as they fought for what they thought was right.

I screamed as someone rammed into my back with no mercy, sending my soaring to the ground, stomach first. My eyes fogged over after my head made hard impact with the ground, causing me to groan in pain.

I was rolled over violently, shoved onto my back. A sharp pain appeared on my face, and then I realised that he had just slapped me.

I looked up at Emel, who straddled me, a knife held to my neck.

"I guess this is it," He muttered, placing his hand to my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to confuse him. He froze, and that was all I needed.

I punched him right in the eye, instantly causing swelling. He groaned and took his hand from my forehead to cover it. I took the distraction and used it to my advantage. I gripped the hand that held a knife to my neck and pushed it away from myself. I threw the knife away- a few feet- so that he couldn't reach it but I could if I needed it.

I rolled us over and faced him.

"You could have stopped all this," I mumbled but he heard, staring up at me, "but now you're forcing me- no, I already am a murderer. And now I have to kill you."

He looked up at me, his black eyes haunted.

"It's a war that needed to be finished, and I thought it would be me that won,"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong."

I snapped my fingers and long, strong strands of grass started growing at immense speeds, intertwining. They grew faster and faster, wrapping around Emel's arms and legs like natural handcuffs. I stood up and walked away from him.

He pulled and screamed against the restraints, but the attempts were futile. I looked up at the sky, the rumbling, angry sky, before looking back at Emel.

As I turned around- back facing him- a silver, flashing bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, cutting through the air, hitting Emel right in the chest.

A tear slipped down my cheek, just a single one.

I was a murderer.

I didn't turn around, I didn't want to see the remains of my anger; the debris of the war.

"There, it's over. Now leave me and my family _alone._" Abe shouted, and I heard the sounds of fire, water, earth and air stop.

"This isn't over Ibrahim, we will seek revenge," A strong, yet wavering voice replied. I finally turned around to look at the voice. It was a woman. Emel and Melda's mother.

My own mother stepped forward and said, "We both know you won't."

The Fiscotts realised they had lost, so they nodded, unhappily of course, and ran back off into the forest. I looked towards where the strigoi were but they had disappeared.

"Cowards," I muttered.

I looked back up to the sky, the storm still brewing, but not as bad as before.

"Roza!"

I was suddenly lifted up into a pair of strong, warm arms. They were comforting and felt like home.

Dimitri hugged me to his chest.

"It's finally over," He said into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "The end."

I nodded, "The End."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Like that ending? Do you like the chapter? Please let me know :D<em>**

**_Oh My Gosh! NOOOOOO! Its over... D:_**

**_I'm so sad! *sob*_**

**_I would appreciate if you would please click the 'next' button which is over... - here somewhere ;)_**


	38. Thank you

Hello Fellow readers! I would like to thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, I really am grateful! I know a lot of other people wouldn't :)

Firstly I'd like to start with thank you's :D Thank you to Alkerr who, for a while there, beta'd some of the chapters in this story and gave incredibly useful advice. She's is as amazing her her stories! You guys should check them out!

Secondly to Richelle Mead -even though she probably won't see this :/ - for letting me and all the other authors on this site to use these amazing characters :D

I'd like to thank my best friend, you know who you are ;) because she's been so encouraging :D

And lastly, but certainly NOT leastly; all you readers out there that have been so encouraging and enthusiastic about this story, whether it been meesaging me, reviewing of even just reading it :D You are so completely amazing!

Next I would just like to clarify a few things :) I have decided that I will not do a sequel- at least not in the near future- because I've decided to start another story :D Which I am sooooo excited about. I won't be posting it until _Just Go With It_ is complete, but I will be working on it in my spare time :D However, I will be doing an epilougue of this story, not in the next week but definetly soon. It will be posted seperately. It will be written in the summary that is it the Epilogue, so that you guys know :D

Thanks to you all again! I love you! :D

~ XxDeadlyBlackRosexX


	39. Uploaded epilogue

I've just uploaded the epilogue! :D

~ XxDeadlyBlackRosexX


End file.
